Freak Accident or Fate
by MussoEfronLovers
Summary: In New York,Gabriella find herself in many events,she's pregnant.Two problems,she has a boyfriened,and she hardly knows Troy.What happends when she and her family decided to move,but she bumps into the last person she would want to see. full summary insid
1. Chapter 1

On a vaction to New York, Gabrielle falls in love with bad boy Troy Bolton. Two problems, He has a girlfriend, and second, they live across the country from each other. After a whirlwind of events, one too many drinks, and a one night stand Gabriella finds herself pregnant. Instead of being a burden, Gabriella packs up, and moves around the country, only to bump into the last person she would want to see. How will she deal with keeping a secret so big. Was this just a freak accident...or fate?

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

It was a sunny summer day in the end of august write before school as starting. I was walking down 5th avenue downtown New York with my friends like we do every week shopping for more designer glory for our collections. I was in a tight tank top and skirt so it was normal to hear comments from guys, but it didn't bother me, I was used to it. All of sudden, I looked over the rim of my channel sunglasses and stopped dead in my tracks. There he was the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. I was doubting the looks of my boyfriend. He was tall, almost 6 feet. He was wearing surfer shorts the hottest plaid shirt I have ever seen on a guy. Flip flops and had piercing blue eyes you could see for miles. He as the hottest brown hair I've seen on a guy before. I could tell he wasn't from here but I didn't care he was obviously on vacation before school. I was suddenly pulled from my thought when my friends were talking to me.

"GABRIELLA!" my best friend Kelsey snapped

"Yeah" I replied

"Stop staring at whatever your staring at and get your butt into Prada" she commented

" KELSEY LOOK !" I shouted as I pointed to him

"WOW!" she stated, "Well let's move"

"A walk by?" I asked

" Yeah" She stated

We Grab are bags and start walking down the street. Most People cleared the way as we walked her almost every day. It was the same old routine. He was looking through some Gucci sunglasses when I saw his buddy nudge him. There it was his eyes like were following me. He was watching me as we walked bye with our usually flirty strut. We were almost beside him when I acknowledged him I shot him my sexy flirty smile and kept on walking. I still felt his eyes on me as I knew he was watching me. I felt more powerful that I had him. Me and my friend kept walking till we got to channel and decided to shop more and flirt less well at least for a little bit.

**Troy's P.O.V**

It was the mid of August on the streets of New York on my final destination before going back to California for school. Me and my friend Chad where shopping on fifth avenue for Gucci aviators when I felt eyes on me. It was the weirdest feeling I looked up and I didn't mind at all. After my buddy nudged me I knew exactly who and what I was going to be looking at. There she 

was strutting like she owned the world. She had tanned skinned the most gorgeous long dark hair and was definitely into designer fashions. She was wearing a tight white tank top showing off her petite figure. She had a short red skirt on with red flips flop white channel glasses and a channel purse what a surprise. She was definitely looking like she owned the place. Then she shot me a smile, and walked by. Typical girl flirt, but as hard and as much as I wanted to I could not take my eyes off her until she disappeared in what appeared to be Channel. Of course I was thinking that what a girl she was but so hot and sexy where was she all my life.

"Troy, you have been looking through this section have you found your glasses yet?" My friend Chas asked me annoyed

"Nah, forget it, I'm bored and distracted" I replied

"No you are in a daze with her, dude you have Ashley, the caption of the cheerleading team" he said in a duh tone.

"I know. But I'm on vacation anything can happen" I replied smartly

"let's go up a few blocks I could use a coffee you?" I asked

"Yeah dude New York Heat is torture" He laughs and stated

"Whatever man let's go" I said and we started walking towards Starbucks up ahead.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Me and Kelsey had been in channel for 20 minutes and I was already holding items which I was now purchasing. I bought a purse, shoes, necklace, earrings, and bracelets. Grabbed my back and me and Kelsey stepped onto the once again crowded New York streets.

"Gabby, how about we go to Starbuck" Kelsey whined

"With you there" I replied

We walked up to Starbucks, I walked in and bumped into a person front me.

**NO ONE's P.O.V**

"Keep moving" Gabriella screamed

"Don't be such a diva" He said as he turned around and his mouth dropped. " Sorry the line is long I had nowhere else to stand"

"You again?" she asked

"Yeah, since I cause you such a hassle I'll buy you your drink and we'll i sit down over there" He asked and pointed to a booth which was empty"

"Okay, I'll have a Grande Iced caramel Machiato and my friend here will..." She was cut off

"I'll have the same" Kelsey replied and pulled her to the booth.

**Gabriella P.O.V**

I was dragged into a booth by Kelsey as she sat down beside me and was staring at me

"What the hell was that" she spat

"You've seen him he is on vacation we are a loud to have fun" I spat back

"True, but remember Chase, your boyfriend" she suggested"

"Yeah" I sighed "what he doesn't know doesn't hurt him" I smirked back

Suddenly he slipped into the booth and handed us drinks and him and his friend where there

"I'm Tory Bolton and you two fine ladies are?"He questioned

"I'm Kelsey" Kelsey stated

"Chad" his friend stated

"I'm Gabriella Montez" I replied "so are you from here"

I saw Kelsey and Chad flirting so I decided I would start up a conversation with this Troy Bolton.

"No, I'm on vacation, and you live here" he asked

"Yeah obviously" I stated in a are you stupid tone

"Cool, so how old are you?" He asked

"17" I replied "Although at night I'm 22" I stated and I winked"

He chuckled "So any hot clubs around here you suggest we check out" he asked

"Well it's obvious you 17 or 18 so do you have an Id?" I whispered asking

"Well yeah, so?" He asked

"Thursday nights are all about CLUB NY, downtown" I replied

"Well I think I'll have to stop bye tonight then" he stated hinting to see me again and me his phone.

I took it and entered my number and handed it back to him

"Thanks" He said

"Yeah, just call me tonight and maybe we'll see you late, wait" I said handed him my trio

He entered his number and handed back

"Tonight" He asked

"Maybe" I replied "Call me!"

"Sure" he said

"Kelsey let's go" I demanded

We both got up grabbed are drinks and started walking out we both glanced back and smiled at them once more then walked back out on o the sunny streets and continued on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

**No one' POV**

Kelsey and Gabriella were in Gabriella's house getting ready for our night on the town. Gabriella needed to stand out, so she wore a tight blue v neck t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of heals. She quickly threw on a couple rings, and a long necklace. Her make-up was casual. Some eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, and of course, some strawberry lip-gloss. Kelsey looked beautiful too, in a pink halter top, and a short jean skirt, with a pair of white flats. Her hair was pulled in a pony tail with her side bang swept nicely over the right side of her bang.

"Kelsey, be honest. How do I look?" Gabriella asked, as she spun around in a circle. Kelsey sighed and stood up from her spot on the bed, walking over to her and placing her hands on her shoulders.

"For the 18th time tonight, you look gorgeous, Gabby." Kelsey said .Gabriella smiled and then giggled.

"Thanks." She paused and looked at Kelsey up and down. "You know, you don't look that bad either, in fact, you look stunning."

"Gee, about time I get a compliment from you, after all the one's I've said to you." She said, and they giggled. Just then, Gabriella's ringtone started blaring through the house, and both Gabriella and Kelsey ran and dived onto my bed to grab it, and of course, Gabriella was successful.

"Too bad sucker," she said and Kelsey pouted. She then pressed the talk button and held the phone to my ear. "Hello"

"Hey, Gabriella?" Troy's raise rang through my ears.

"Oh… hey, um…" Gabriella said, purposely acting like I forgot.

"Troy." He said, she snapped my fingers and clicked her tongue.

"Troy….. So have you made up your mind for tonight?" Gabriella asked in her'sexy voice'.

"Yeah, Chad and I are in." He said, as I squealed with joy.

"So, met us at the club around 8 'o' clock, okay?" Gabriella said, and she heard Troy whisper something to someone over there, Chad.

"Yeah, see you then." He said and they hung up. Gabriella closed her phone, and turned around, only to be met with Kelsey. Her eyes squinted shut, and her fingers crossed.

"There in. "Gabriella stated, and Kelsey opened her eyes and started to jump around in excitement. She giggled at her friend foolishness .She glanced my eyes on the clock on the nightstand, the big red letters read '7:30'.

"Shit." Gabriella said then looked at Kelsey. "We better go." Kelsey nodded, and grabbed her purse. Gabriella quickly grabbed her purse and a few dollars of the counter as they headed downstairs.

**FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF**

Kelsey and Gabriella jumped out of the cab and walked towards the night club. There was a long line of people waiting outside. Gabriella glanced around, but Troy or Chad was no where to be seen. She again scanned the line up, and then spotted them. Troy looked even hotter then before. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a hole in the knee, along with a red t-shirt. Chad was wearing a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt, along with a vest. Troy looked gorgeous.

They walked up to the boys, and giggled. They just gave a confused look, and Gabriella and Kelsey laughed some more.

"Why are you in the line?" Gabriella asked, still giggling. Troy shot her yet, another confused look.

"Um…to get into the club." He said trailing off as they giggled some more.

"You guys really have no idea…" Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand, as Kelsey grabbed Chad's.

"Wait. What are you doing?" Troy asked, as I still dragged him.

"You'll see." She said as she walked straight up to the guard who was in charge of who gets in.

"Hey," Gabriella said in her best sexy voice. The guard just smiled and pulled up the red rope.

"Say no more." He said as he allowed them in.

"Wow, you really do run the place, huh?" Troy asked in amazement. Gabriella smiled.

"Something like that." She said as she glanced around the club for something to do. She then noticed the bar. She grabbed Troy's hand and dragged him over to the bar, sitting on a stool. Kelsey and Chad went dancing, so now it was just Troy and Gabriella.

"You drink anything?" The man behind the bar asked. Gabriella nodded and looked at Troy.

"Just a beer, please." Troy asked. The man nodded, and then looked at Gabriella.

"Vodka on the rocks." she said. The man nodded and went on his way, getting their drinks. He came back second later with the drinks, placing them on the table. Gabriella mouthed a thanks, as well as Troy, and he was on his way.

"So, Bolton. What brings you to New York?" Gabriella asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"Just getting away, life can get so hectic." Troy stated, opening his beer. I nodded and took another gulp of my drink.

"So Troy, wanna dance?" Gabriella asked standing up, and finishing her drink quickly, offering her hand.

"Why not." Troy said, forgetting about Ashley back home.

Gabriella lead Troy to the dance floor, and the began to dance…dirty. Gabriella was grinding on Troy's leg as Troy bounced up and down to the music. Kelsey and Chad were a few couples away, dancing the same. Gabriella gave Kelsey a wink, and Kelsey smiled.

"Your not a bad dancer, huh Bolton?" Gabriella asked, still dancing.

"Same to you, Montez." Troy said. Troy's hands were placed on Gabriella's lower back, slowly moving down.

"I try my best." She said, giving Troy a wink. Soon the song was over, and Gabriella and Troy headed back to the bar.

"Same again, please." She said to the man, who had taken their order just minutes before.

"So Tro..." Gabriella started, but was cut off by the sound of Kelsey's voice.

"GABBY!" Kelsey screams. Gabriella cringed back, and Troy chuckled.

"KELSEY!" Gabriella mocked. Kelsey gave her a look, then shook it off and looked at the man.

"Two beers." She said, he nodded and gave her two bottles. She handed one to Chad.

"Oh, oh, oh," Kelsey said jumping in excitement. Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled. Kelsey usually did that when she had an idea. "I have an idea."

"And what might that be?" Gabriella asked. Kelsey took a few breaths, and began to speak.

"Let's play I have never." Kelsey said. I smiled wide, but Troy and Chad gave us weird looks.

"What the fuck is that?" He asked with a chuckle.

"It's a game. You see, we ask a question, and if you have done that, then you take a sip of drink. The point is try not to drink all your drink." Gabriella explained. Troy and Chad just nodded.

"Can we at least go over there?" Chad asked, pointing to a circular booth. They all nodded and walked over. Kelsey sat by Chad, who sat across from Gabriella, who sat by Troy.

"So, who wants to go first?" Kelsey asked happily. Troy raised his hand quickly, and then dropped it back down.

"Okay Troy, you go first." Gabriella said cheerfully. Troy sighed and began to talk.

"I have never… got so drunk I couldn't stand up." Troy said, and everyone laughed, and took some drink.

"That was a stupid question." Kelsey asked, rolling her eyes. "Okay, my turn!"

"This should be interesting," Gabriella mumbled under her breath.

"Okay, I have never….got a tattoo." Kelsey said, and Gabriella slowly took a drink.

"No way Gabby… wait let me guess, its something corning, like a butterfly, no… a unicorn." Kelsey rambled. Gabriella rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Nope," Gabriella stated. "It's the Japanese symbol for peace." Everyone accept Gabriella laughed. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

"So… let's see it." Kelsey demanded. Gabriella quickly stood up and lifted her shirt up, and on her lower back, there was a Japanese symbol. Everyone giggled and Gabriella huffed and pulled down her shirt.

"My turn." Chad said. "I don't have a boyfriend or girlfriend."

"What about the ' I have never' part?" Kelsey asked. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the question\" Chad said, and everyone accept him took a drink. Gabriella looked at Troy awkwardly, then cleared her throat.

"My turn…" Gabriella said…

**FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF FAOF**

It had been three hours since they arrived, and it was now around 11 'o' clock. Everyone was wasted. They were sp drink, they could hardly stand up. Troy and Gabriella decided to leave a little bit earlier, and go back to the Hotel where Troy and Chad were staying.

They stumbled out of the cab, loaded drunk, hand in hand. Troy showed Gabriella upstairs to his room. He let Gabriella in first, and then closed the door behind them. Gabriella turned around and came face to face with Troy. He stepped closer, and cupped her face with his, pinning her against the door, kissing her roughly, and she was kissing back…


	3. Chapter 3

They stumbled out of the cab, loaded drunk, hand in hand. Troy showed Gabriella upstairs to his room. He let Gabriella in first, and then closed the door behind them. Gabriella turned around and came face to face with Troy. He stepped closer, and cupped her face with his, pinning her against the door, kissing her roughly, and she was kissing back…

**No One's P.O.V**

Troy had Gabriella Pinned against the door kissing her roughly and she was kissing back with the same amount of passion and roughness. She soon had her hands up his shirt and pulled back just to take it back then crashes her lips onto his again. He kisses form her lips to her neck then onto her shoulder kisses her sensitive spot making her sigh.

"Trooooooooooy" She sighs

He slides his hand to the edge of her top and lifts it off and through it to the floor. He kisses down to her chest bone then reaching for the clasp of her bra with a hand and undoes it. He starts kissing her breast and slowly messaging the other one which he isn't kissing. She takes his belt of and tugs his pants so they fall to his ankles and he steps out of it not breaking their connection. He kisses back up to her lips with her kissing back. He uses his hand to unzip her jeans and unbutton them and slips them off .she steps out of then wrapping her arms around his neck. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. They are both only in underwear when he stagers them both over to the bed and falls over landing on top of her. They are into a really HOT make-out session when she runs her hands down his back and slips off his boxers.

"Make love to me" She whispers into his ear

"Yeah" he states "ok"

He lifts his body up and slips her underwear off leaving them both naked. He stays laying on top her, using his hand to rub her.

"Don't tease me" She sighs and he slips two fingers into her sending pleasure sparks through her body.

He plays around inside her until she gets wet enough.

"Troy PLEASE I'm wet enough" she sighs

"yeah I am" he sighs has he slips inside of her

It wasn't her first time however as he thrust into her she squinted as it hurt. He began to thrust in and out slowly letting her get used to the feeling. Suddenly she started going along with the momentum and their hips start moving as one.

"Troooy, babe let's go faster please" She sighs and moans

He starts thrusting in and out faster and her hips are moving along. She scratched is bad but he just continues.

"babe you're amazing" He tell her.

She flips over so she's on top and starts rubbing up and down dragging him along making him sigh.

"OOOOH" he sighs as he turns around so he is back on top of her thrusting as hard and as fast as he can trying to get her to her climax as he is reaching his. She reaches her climax.

"OH god, GOD,HOLY CRAP OHHHH YES IM HERE IM COMING OH GOD IM COMING." She screams and moans.

She sighs as she let's go as he does right after her. She moves her hips so he can withdraw he withdraws and to his horror remembered he never had a condom on. Before she noticed he stood up chook the garbage can and slipped on his boxers. He crawled into bed noticing she was passes our form being drunk and exhausted. He lays on the other side with all the tangled blankets and passes out into a sleep smiling.

It is about 9:OO am and Gabriella shakes awake in a hotel room. She squints to the light has she has a major headache she turns and sees Troy only in boxers and she jumps. She looks under the blanket and sees she is naked and feels sore.

"CRAP!" she shouts quietly" but it was amazing"

She doesn't think about anything and gets dressed in her last night clothes and grabs her purse. She grabs her cell phone as she runs out of the room and down to the lobby. She dials Kelsey as fast as possible.

"WHAT!" Kelsey answered annoyed and has a major headache

"Kels" Gabby says panicky

"Oh My God Gabby, what's wrong?" Kelsey asked worried

"I'm in a cab going to your house" she states scared

"Gabby walk you live four blocks" she stated

" KELSEY I'M COMING FROM THE HOTEL I SLEPT WITH TROY BOLTON" She screams

Kelsey just sits there and doesn't say anything ... it was complete silence


	4. Chapter 4

Written by: shaunna

Written by: shaunna

**Gabriella's POV**  
"You did what?!" Kelsey exclaimed. I had just explained to her what went on last night, or at least what I could remember. "You hardly know the guy, Gabriella, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking!" I yelled back in frustration. Kelsey through her hand in the air and then back down to her sides.

"At least you guys were…protected?" Kelsey stated. My face fell. I couldn't remember if we did or not.

"I don't know." I whispered. Kelsey threw her arms up again and sighed.

"GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ!" Kelsey screamed. Kelsey was always so serious, always one to look out for me.

"Kelsey im sorry," I exclaimed, then calmed down. "But, what do I do now?"

"We wait…"

**FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE**

It has been 2 weeks since the accident with Troy. I haven't bumped into him yet, and I hoped I wouldn't. It would be too awkward for me, and I'm sure for him as well. My parents left to go on a cruise for there wedding anniversary a few days ago, and Kelsey was staying to keep my company.

"Gabriella, there's no milk!" Kelsey yelled from downstairs. I quickly grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

"I was about to go to check the mail, so I'll just pick some up." I called as I headed out the door. I was wearing a jean mini skirt, and a tight light green t-shirt with a necklace and some flats. I had a pair of glasses plopped on the top of my head, and a purse swung across my shoulder. I quickly jogged to my car. I sat in the front seat, and brang the engine to life, and drove off.

**FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE**

I was walking down the aisle of the super market, looking at the different kinds of cereal, not really paying attention to where I was going, until I bumped into someone, and fell back.

"Ouch." I said standing up and dusting off my pants. I didn't look up to whoever i bumped into, I was too embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry..." the guy began. His voice was familiar, I slowly looked up, and met my gaze with...Troy Bolton.

"Troy...?" I breathed. He nodded once, not taking his eyes off mine.

"Um…hi." I said plainly. This was awkward; i didn't know what to say.

"How have you been?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Good, I guess. You?" I asked. Troy shrugged.

"Okay," He began. "I leave to go home in two weeks."

"Oh." I said. Troy nodded his head. "We'll i really should head off, maybe we could get together over a coffee, and talk about a couple weeks ago."

Troy nodded. "Sounds good, I'll call you." And with that, he was gone.

**  
FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE.**

I was lying on my bed, reading a fashion magazine when my phone went off. I closed up the book and reached my arm over, grabbing my phone off my nightstand. I looked on the I.D, it was Troy. I took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hello." I said. There was a short pause before I got an answer.

"Hi, Gabriella...It's Troy, you busy right now?" He asked.

"No not right now." I answered.

"Okay, well, would you be able to meet me at the cafe?" He asked anxious.

"Yeah sure, see you in 10 minutes." I said before hanging up the phone and rushing downstairs.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Kelsey called. She was in the living room watching TV.

"Troy called, he wants me to met him at the cafe, try not to burn the place down." I said seriously walking out the door.

"Good luck," She called out.

**FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE.**

"Hey Troy." I said sitting down at the table. When i got here, Troy was already waiting for me.

"Hi Gabriella." Troy said plainly. Juts then, a waitress came over dressed in a pair of black pants and a apron came over with a pen and pad in hand.

"Hello, may i take your order?" She asked. Troy nodded and looked at me.

"Yah, just give me a water, please." I asked politely. She nodded and looked at Troy.

"Just a black coffee please," Troy said, the lady nodded and walked away.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I said bluntly. Troy shrugged.

"I just wanted to let you know, i know what we did was very wrong, and I'm sorry." Troy said in one breath. I smiled and nodded, taking a sip of my water.

"I know, I'm sorry too, I mean we've hardly known each other a month." I replied, Troy nodded.

"I really am sorry." Troy said looking me in the eyes. "I knew you had a boyfriend, and it was wrong."

"I'm sorry too." I paused. "It wasn't you're fault, it takes two. You didn't force me to do anything."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Troy finished.  
**  
FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE.**

It had been a week and a half since my conversation with Troy. Things have been going well; accept the fact that I'm sick. I have been for a few days now. I think it just might be a virus though.

"Gabriella, are you sure you're okay?" Kelsey said. " I mean, that's the fourth time you've puked today."

"I'm fine, really, just a flu." I stated. Kelsey rolled her eyes. At this moment, i was hunched over the toilet bowl.

"Look, I'm going to call the doctor. Something's wrong." Kelsey said, rushing downstairs to call. I just rolled my eyes, hopefully this flu would pass within the next few days.

I felt a funny feeling in my stomach and throat, I knew what was coming. I stood up and placed both hands on the toilet bowl. I threw up at least 2 times. After I felt I was done, I flushed the toilet and stood up. I went over to the sink and washed my hands, and brushed my teeth. After I was done Kelsey came up the stairs.

"You have an appointment for tomorrow morning." Kelsey stated, not allowing me to object. I just sighed and went downstairs to watch some TV.

FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE

It was 7:30 in the morning, my appointment was at 8:00, so it gave me some time. I had already thrown my guts up this morning, so i was good to go. I was wearing normal clothes today, nothing fancy. I was wearing pair of skinny jeans, and a pink baby doll shirt, along with some pink flats. My hair was down and loosed over my face, with a white headband.

"You ready to go Kelsey?" I asked walking downstairs. Kelsey nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, let's go," she said, leading me out the door.

Once we were in the car, we drove for about 5 minutes until we got to the clinic. I stepped out of the car and we began to walk to the doctors.

Once in the clinic, I sat in a chair in the waiting room with Kelsey right by me. I really didn't think coming her was necessary, nor did I think anything was wrong with me. We were waiting for about 10 minutes before my name was called. Both Kelsey and I stood up and made our way to the office.

Once in the office, my doctor, Mrs. Simmons, directed me to sit on the table. I did as I was told, and sat down.

"So, Miss.Montez, what seems to be the problem?" Mrs. Simmons asked, looking at me.

"I've been getting sick lately." I explained, as she nodded. She quickly checked the things she would normally check, my reflexes, my ears, my throat, and so on. After she was done, she gave me a puzzled look.

"Well, there seems to be no sign of a virus or a flu." She paused. "Gabriella, have you been sexually active lately."

I nodded sheepishly. "Yes."

"Okay, well I need you to urinate in this container and bring it back here." She said passing the container. I looked at her confused, but then shrugged it off and did as i was told.

After I came back from doing what I had to do, I passed Mrs. Simmons the container.

"Okay Gabriella, I will be back momentarily with the results." I nodded and she walked off. I sat there in silence for a little while, scanning the office. Then, Mrs. Simmons walked back in wit another nurse.

"Are you sure?" she asked the nurse, who nodded and pointed to something on the clipboard Mrs. Simmons was using.

"Okay, thank you." Mrs. Simmons said to the nurse, who nodded and walked off. Mrs. Simmons walked over to me and sat down in the seat across from me.

"What's wrong doctor?" I asked. Mrs.immons sighed.

"Gabriella," she paused. "You're three and a half weeks pregnant." She said, as my face fell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gabriella's point of view**

My face fell and all these questions started rushing through my head. What? Where? When. I knew it was obvisoly Troy's, i ahven't slept with Chase in a while.Then it hit me, What are my parents going to say? What am I going to do? I sit there staring into space. Then turn my black expression to Kelsey with her mouth dropped.

"Gabriella, sweetie are you ok?" Doctor Simmons asked me.

"No, I'm pregnant" I said, throwing my head over the garbage and gets sick "there has to be some sort of mistake, i can't be pregnant." I complained

"Sorry, but there is no mistake, now before you leave book an appointment for 6 weeks" Mrs. Simmons said as she walked out of the room, leaving me dumbfounded.

After much denial and shock we booked a appointment and Kelsey dragged me back into the house in a daze, as soon as we walked in I collapse on the couch with tears streaimging down my face when Kelsey sats beside me and comfort me.

"What are you going to do?" she calmly asked.

" I have no idea. I have to tell my parents when they get back and Troy leaves tomorrow , I should tell him though" I awnsered, sighing.

"Yeah, you have to tell him, but I mean he is leaving, hell do you even know where he lives " She questioned.

"No but I'll figure that out after, right now I need tell him" I stated

For the rest of the day we just sat there watching movies eating ice cream right out of the container until we were sick, then we went to bed not wanting to know what the next week would bring.

**3 days later**

3 days after I found out I was pregnant I woke up to morning sickness again and I was getting totally ticked off. Kelsey walked in at 7:00 to me hanging my head over the toilet.

"Again?" she asked.

"No" I said in a sarcastic tone after I finished" I love hanging my head over the toilet bowl" I said as I got my tooth brush and started to brush my teeth

"Sorry" She said, "So he leaves tomorrow you have to tell him today, and your parents will be home later tonight"

"I know, I'll tell them all today and suffer the consequences, but you are with me when I tell my parents" I snapped and stated sternly.

"Of course now shower, change, and call Troy" She demanded and left.

I did as she said. I got showered and decided to put on black skinny jeans a semi-loose fitting white T and a long necklace. I put my long curly hair into a ponytail letting side strand go down curled against my cheeks. I slipped on red flats, grabbed my red Prada bag, my cell phone then went downstairs to Kelsey.

"Now that is the Gabby I know" She smiled and motioned to Eggs and toast with Orange juice she placed on the table as long as another plate"

"Yeah it is me" I smiled as I replied and sat down and begin to eat.

We finished breakfast and I loaded my dishes in the dish washer when my phone went off. I looked and saw it was Troy, took a deep breath and answer

"Hello?" I answered casually.

"Hey Gabriella, it's Troy, I'm leaving tomorrow, and well, I was wondering if we could meet up for a drink to say goodbye" He said

"Yeah, Troy drinks aren't a good idea" I replied dryly.

He laughed "I ment a coffee and lunch at the cafe in about an hour?" He asked.

"Okay a coffee, but I'll skip lunch okay?" I stated

"Okay I'll see you in an hour" he said and hung up.

I sighed and hung up and just sat there till it was time to leave.

"Bye Kelsey" I said as I walked out the door got in my car and drove to the cafe and went in and sat down waiting for Troy.

"Hey" He said as he slipped into the chair across from me and the waiter came up

"Can I take your order" She politely asked.

"I'll have a coffee with 2 cream and a sugar please" I stated politely.

"I'll have a coffee black thanks" He said and she walked away.

"So," I started.

"I leave tomorrow. I'll miss our coffee outings" He said as he smiled.

"Troy I have to tell you something" I said in a serious tone.

"Okay, lay it on me" He said as the waiter places their coffees down then walked away.

"Troy it's serious" I said coldly.

"

"Okay sorry, what is it?" he asked

"Okay, Troy you know what happened between us about 4 weeks ago?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was hard to forget" He said and smirked

"I'm Pregnant" I stated. Troy's jaw dropped and he clenched his fists.

"Well there's no way it can't be mine," he said. I sighed.

"Troy calm down, and yes it's yours" I said

"Right" He scoffed "you were all over me Gabriella, and you harldy knew me, now tell em that never happend with you and any other guys. You're a slut" He said harshly.

"I am not!" I replied angry

"News flash, I can see through your lying act, and I'm leaving so go have your bastard child" He hissed" which is not mine cause you're a slut, who sleeps with the first guy you meet." He said got up and left.

I through money on the table, grabbed my bag, got in my car and drove to my house. I stormed in through my bad on the couch and sat down with heated cheeks.

"I hate guys and their stupid sperm giving abilities." I screamed at the top of my lungs

"What?" Kelsey chocked out as she walked in "How did it go?"

"Other then being called a slut, being told it could be any guys, I'm a skank, and being told to go have my bastard child, i say it went well" I said sarcasticly.

"I'm sorry, well you were gone your parents called I said you were in the shower, they said they will be here round 4:00, so I'll stay till you tell them then I have to go home okay girl" she asked.

"Okay" I replied and flopped my head on the back of the cough. "They are not going to like this" I sighed.

It was 4:00 and when my parents walked into the house and saw I was crying since I heard them pull into the drive way, and dropped their bags and came and sat down watching Kelsey comfort me.

"Hi mom, Hi dad" I sniffed out.

"Hey" Kelsey greeted her almost second parents

"Princess, what is going on" my dad questioned.

"I made a mistake and.."I stopped

"Sweetie it's okay" My mom said

"No I HAD SEX AND GOT PREGNANT" I blurted out shocked and burst into tears

"Wow, Umm Gabriella, why?" My dad asked, dumbfounded.

"I didn't mean to dad I'm sorry" She said

"Gabriella" my mom said "go to wash up for dinner me and your farther will discuss and we will tell you what we decided at dinner

I went up and 20 minutes"I said. I did as i was told and washed up, and came back donwstairs moments later.

"Gabby" My dad started "Me and your mom discussed this and we thing the best thing for this family is if we ..."He stops and looks at my mom.

"We pack up and move" she said.

My eyes went wide and a blank expression came across my face "You think what?"


	6. Chapter 6

Written by: shaunna

Written by: shaunna

**GABRIELLAS POV**

I sat in silence for a moment. Taking in what my parents just said to me. I agree, im in an awful situation, but I don't want to leave my friends, my boyfriend, my past. All my memories where here, some good some bad, but when I think about it, maybe moving would be best. I would move, have the 'it', and live a new life. New friends, a new boyfriend, a new future.

"Honey, it's best for all of us if we move." My mother said, patting my back. I looked up and sighed. I saw that Kelsey had already left, probably to give us some privacy.

"Okay mom, I'll think about it." I said. My mom smiled, and then her face turned hard.

"Okay Gabriella, go up to you're room, I'll be up later to talk about what happened." My mom said before walking into the living room.

I walked upstairs to my room and flopped on my bed. I was tired. I sat there for a couple minutes before I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I muffled. My door swung opened slowly only to reveal, my mother. She had a half smile on her face, I could tell she was disappointed in me. I mean, I was 17, and pregnant. Not exactly the life I had planned. I was going to become a writer, it was my passion.

"Gabriella sweetie, we have to talk." My mother said as she sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm a mess up, aren't I?" I asked, a single tear streaming down my face. My mom shook her head and gave me a hug.

"You're the farthest thing from a mess up, you just... messed up." My mom said. I nodded and turned to face her.

"I'm so sorry, I was drunk, and..." I began, but paused. "He was just so sweet to me. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time." I began to sob.

"I think we start with telling him." My mother said. I looked up at her with tears im my eyes.

"I already told him, mom." I answered.

"What did he say?" She asked. I shook my head.

"He doesn't think it's his, he called me a slut." I began to cry harder

"Oh Gabriella, what have you gotten yourself in to. I'll call Chase's parents; tell them what's going on." My mother said, leaving to get up.

"Mom," I yelled out. She quickly turned around and raised her eyebrows. "It's not Chase's."

"Gabriella Anne Montez, are you telling me you cheated on Chase, and got knocked up?" My mother said, raising her voice. "Whose is it then, Alex's, Cody's, Trevor's..."

"Troy's," I stated. My mom gave me a confused look.

"I don't know a Troy," She said. I frowned.

"Neither do I," I said slowly.

My mom let out a long hard sigh, "Gabriella, I'm confused. Explain to me what the fuck is going on."

"Kelsey and I were walking down the road, and saw these boys, we went for coffee, and then decided that we should go to a club that night, so we did... i shot down like 7 glasses of vodka, and then when I woke up, I was in Troy's bed. I rushed out of there as fast as I could. Mom, I'm sorry."

"Gabriella...well do you at least know where he lives, how old he is..." my mom began. I shook my head.

"He was here on vacation with his friend, he's seventeen, I know that." I said, my mom shook her head disapprovingly.

"So, you don't know where he lives?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded sheepishly. "Gabriella, how could you be so stupid!"

"I'm sorry, mom. I really am." I began, tears still flowing.

"Well, only one of you needs to take responsibility for your stupid actions. Delete his number from your cell phone. I'm calling my company; I'm going to take the first offer they give me." She said. I nodded again, and she walked out. I heard her talk to my dad about what an irresponsible child I was, and how much I screwed up. I began to sob onto my pillow, leaving it damp.

I was sitting on my bed, when my phone started to vibrate. I picked it up to see that Kelsey was calling. I quickly pressed the talk button and out it to my ear.

"Hello," I said weakly.

"How did it go?" Kelsey's voice rang to my ear. I sighed.

"Like hell, I'm sure my mom hates me now." I said, tears still streaming.

"She doesn't hate you Gabby, but what else did they say about moving?" Kelsey asked. I sighed again.

"She's calling her company, gonna take the first offer they get." I explained.

"So you're moving?" Kelsey asked. I sighed, yet again.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." I said, I could almost hear Kelsey frown on he other line.

"You can't move Gabriella, what about Chase?" Kelsey asked. My face fell. Chase, I almost forgot. What the fuck is I supposed to tell him? The truth I guess. He would hate me, and leave me. But i wasn't about to let him ruin my life.

"I don't know Kelsey, I guess I'll have to tell him and face whatever he gives me." I explained.

"Okay, well get some sleep, call me tomorrow, and Chase, eh deserves to know." Kelsey said.

"I know." I paused." I'll talk to you tomorrow, Kels. Bye." I said hanging up. I took the liberty then to do as my mother told and delete Troy's number off my phone.

**FREAK ACCIDENT OF FATE**

It was now Saturday. I had the talk with my mom yesterday, and she hates me. Well, I think she does. She thought of Chase like a son, and is very disappointed that I hurt him. My dad said if he ever saw who did this to me, he's beat his face in. I sighed and got up to get dressed. I had called Chase about an hour ago, and we are going too met up at a restaurant for dinner. I looked at the clock. It was 1:30 pm; I was supposed to met him there at 1:45pm. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran downstairs.

"Gabriella, don't run." My mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry mom." I said, grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

I walked into the restaurant and looked around. Everything was so fancy. The walls were painted a sea foam green, the table clothes were white, and the chairs, were a beutiful wood. I looked around, and then my eyes landed on Chase. He was sitting in a table, wearing a pair of dress pants, and a button down shirt. He smiled and stood up, taking my hand and leading me to my chair. I sat down and flattened out my skirt.

"Hey babe," he said leaning over the table to kiss me. I smiled a weak smile.

"Hey." I said, as a waiter came over.

"May I ask what you lovely people will be eating this afternoon?" He said with a slight British accident. I smiled.

"I'll have a ceaser salad, and a bottle of water, please." I said sweetly. He nodded and looked over to Chase.

"I'll have the steak, medium rare please." Chase said. The waiter nodded and walked off.

"So Gabby, long times no talk. It seems like forever since we've been on a date." Chase chuckled. "What have you been up to?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um, nothing much."

"Okay, well, did you hear, our soccer team won first place in the tournament." He said smugly, I smiled. Soccer wasn't really my thing, I was a basketball chick.

"Congratulations babe," I said clapping my hands together once.

"Yeah, i was excited." He said, as the waiter came over with our food. We smiled a thank you, and he walked away.

I sat there picking at my food while Chase rambled on about things i really didn't care about.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" He asked. I looked up from my food and gave a weak smile.

"Err, um... yeah I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine/ I knew what i was about to tell him would change our lives forever.

"Gabriella, you never have nothing to say," Chase said. I nodded. It was now, or never.

"Actually, I do have something to say," I began. "And you're probably going to hate me for this, it was wrong, and I'm sorry,"

"Just tell me what's going on." Cody said, getting impatient. I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." I said, closing my eyes, and waiting for a response. I slowly opened my eyes to see Cody, his jaw dropped tot he floor.

"What?" He asked. "How far along are you?"

"4 weeks, i whispered." Cody clenched his jaw, and fists.

"But it's been over three months since we've been together like that, which means.." He said, getting angry.

"It's not yours." I fishinshed. Chase narrowed his eyebrows in anger and stood up, banging his fist on the table, causing people to turn and stare.

"You cheated on me?!" Chase asked, outraged.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Now can you please sit down so we can talk about this?" I begged.

"No, in fact, I don't ever wanna speak to you again, you filthy whore, go have your bastard child!" He said storming out. Leaving me starring into the distance. Everyone was looking at me with looks of disgust. I quickly went to my wallet and flicked some money on the table. I stood up, and walked out.

FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE

I opened the door to my house and stepped in. My mother and father were sitting at the dining room table talking. As soon as I closed the door, they turned around.

"Ahh, Gabriella, come over." My mother said, gesturing me to sit on the chair next to her.

"Hey ma." I said, sitting down. "Have you called your company yet?"

"Yes. How do you feel about…California?" My mother asked with eager eyes. I looked up at her and smiled.

"That's perfect!" I exclaimed happily. My mother looked at my father and then back to me with a smile on her face.

"Excellent. I'll call my company back and tell them we accept." She said as she got up and left, leaving me and my father alone.

After a few moments of silence my father spoke.

"Gabriella, I'm very disappointed in you." My dad said, in his regular voice. I dropped my head.

"I know dad, I'm so sorry." I said, getting emotional.

"Its okay sweetie, we'll get through this." My dad said comforting me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so." I sighed. My dad gave me a comforting smile.

"I'll still beat his face in." My dad said, trying to get a crack out of me. It worked; I lifted one corner of my mouth up into a crooked smile.

"Thanks dad, but that won't be necessary." I said. He nodded, still smiling and kissed my forehead, before leaving and doing out to the kitchen.

"Oh honey, go pack some of your things in the boxes from downstairs." My mom said poking her head out of the doorway. I smiled and nodded before going downstairs to the basement.

Once in the basement, I grabbed three flat boxes, I would have to set them up when I get upstairs. I walked upstairs closing the door behind me; I went up to my room. Once I was in my room, I set the boxes down on my floor, and began to pack. I took all the things off the top of my dresser and placed them neatly in the box. I quickly grabbed another box, and shoved some contents of my closet in there. Then I grabbed my suitcase and place all my clothes in it. Then I saw it. It was the sweater Chase gave me when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I let a quick tear slid down my face, then tossed the sweater in the box labeled 'junk'. I sighed and continued packing my clothes.

Two hours later I was done packing my things. All I had left was my furniture, which I think we are leaving here. I picked up a suitcase, which was awfully heavy, and began to lift it down the hallway. I was halfway down the hallway when my father raced over to me and grabbed the suitcase form my arms.

"Gabriella, you can't lift heavy things, you're pregnant." My stated firmly. I shaped my mouth into a 'o' and nodded.

"Right, sorry dad, I forgot." I apologized. My dad nodded and smiled and continued carrying my suitcase downstairs.

**FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE**

"I'm really going to miss you guys," I sobbed. Today was the day I moved to California, and I was saying good bye to my friends. I was now 3 months pregnant, with a small bump on my lower abdomen.

"We're gonna miss you too, Gabby." My friend, Ashley, cried. I nodded at pat her back, and then looked around at all the people I was going to have to leave behind, all because of one stupid drunken night.

Kelsey, my best friend since pre-school. She was always the one to look out for me, to be there when I needed her, and even when I didn't. She was smart, and always knew what to do in a messy situation.

Ashley. I met her in second grade, and since then, she's been like my sister. She is into fashion, and is not afraid to speak her mind in a room full of people.

Victoria. I met her in grade 7. She accepted me for who I was, even when I was acting different, or strange, she was always there. Her passion for music is like nothing I've ever seen before.

I was going to miss them terribly. I grew up with these people. They were then when I was sad, or mad, and always knew what to say to make me feel better. Saying goodbye was harder then I thought it would be. Much harder.

"I don't know what we're gonna do without you Gabby." Victoria cried. I gave a weak smile. We were standing on the side of the road by my sold house, crying.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm gonna write and phone you guys everyday," I stated truthfully. It was true, they were my best friends, and I wasn't about to let distance cut off our relationship.

"Promise?" Kelsey asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Promise." I confirmed. Then my dad called me from the van.

"Gabriella, we have to leave now, sweetie." I nodded, then looked back to my friends.

"Bye guys," I said as we shared one last hug. My dad called out for me one more time. I looked back at my friends, tears streaming down my face. "I love you."

I looked at them one more time, their teary eyes reflecting in mine. I turned away and ran to the van. Once inside, I looked out the window, waving goodbye once last time, and we drove off…


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella POV !

"Gabriella, Gabriella sweetie, wake up." My mom said, shaking my knee, causing me to awaken from my slumber. When I looked up I was in awe. This was a house I've always dreamed about having. Cream in color, a pool in the back, and an orange roof, like every other California home.

I stepped out of the car, my eye still on the house in front of me. My mother came around to the trunk and grabbed a box, coming over and standing next to me.

"You like it?" She asked, starring at the house.

"I love it," I chocked out. "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, we got two extra bedrooms then we need one for the baby, and a guest room." My mother said. I nodded and my mom walked into the house. I looked around the front of the house; it had green grass, and flowers hanging over the entrance. I smiled, and went to the trunk to get some things.

"I started to pick up my suitcase until my father, who was talking to the moving men, shot me a glare. I snapped my fingers in realization and put the suitcase back, and walked inside.

Once I was inside, my jaw dropped to the floor. It was beautiful. When you turn to the right, you walk down three small steps into the family room. It was decorated with a leather sofa and chair, along with a small TV, and paintings on the wall, along with wooden coffee table. To the left, there was a door that probably leads to the basement. When you walk straight, and around a corner, you come in contact with the kitchen, fully equipped with all the necessary appliances, and an island in the 

middle. When you go around another corner, it leads you up stairs. When you go upstairs, it leads you to a long hallway. The first door on the right was the bathroom, second, the guestroom. On the left side, there was the baby's room, then my room, then my parents. I took a deep breath and twisted the handle on my door, opening it to reveal a beautiful room. It had a balcony. I have always wanted one of those, but living in the city, there was no point. My bed had a canopy, like the one I had back in New York. The walls were a very nice shade of purple, and starting today, I think it's my favorite. The dressers really blended in with the colour of the walls, being a nice light wood. I smiled and noticed a door on the left side of the room. I quickly jogged over, eager to see what was inside, and to my pleasure, it was my very own bathroom. After I was done investigating my bathroom, I went to the closet. It was walk in, of course. There was a place for everything, and everything would be in its place. There was a rack for clothing and shoes, even jewelry. I smiled and walked back out. My mom was leaning against the door frame, smiling.

"So, how do you like you're room?" My mother asked, as I let go a goofy grin. I walked over to my mom and gave her a hug.

"I love it. You know," I paused, gathering my words. "Most girls parents in my situation wouldn't stand by them, I'm glad you did." My mom then patted my back.

"Your father and I are always going to support you, even if we are very disappointed…" she said, and I immediately dropped my head frowning. "You're always going to be our little girl, who messes up, and makes mistakes." She said, tilting my head up with her finger to look at her.

"Thanks mom." I said, my mom nodded and smiled. "You always know what to say."

"I'm you mother," She laughed. "It's comes in job description… well hunny, I'm going to go help unpack. Get some rest; I'll have the men bring your things up later." She said, and I nodded and she walked out. I sighed and turned to look at myself in the full body mirror. I looked okay from the front, but once I turned to the side, you could see the small bump. I sighed and placed a gentle hand over it protectively.

"It's okay baby, I'm going to take care of you." I said, rubbing my slightly swollen stomach in small circles. I sighed and went to go change into something more comfortable. A decided on a pair of blue sweats, and a grey t-shirt, slightly too big. I pulled my hair into a messy bun for walking to my new bed and laying in it, taking in my surroundings. Eventually, sleep over come me, and I drifted into a slumber.

**FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE**

The next two days went my fairly quickly. Movers coming in and out with some of our old furniture, and some new things too. I had packed all my things into my closet and dresser, and it started to feel more like home every day. We haven't heard from the neighbors, probably because they want to give us some time to settle in, and become comfortable with life in California.

It was the day before school started back up from summer vacation, and I was dreadfully nervous. Not about going to a new school, but about me being pregnant. I was afraid that the teachers would single me out just because of my condition. I knew high school student, especially girls, would pick on me because I have a disadvantage. To me, being pregnant was a disadvantage. I became more self conscience as each day, my stomach grew slightly larger. I wasn't too big yet, just a bump on my lower abdomen. I had grown out of some of my old clothes, but most of it still fit, and for that I was grateful for that.

Right now I was sitting on my floor; clothes sprawled everywhere, trying to find the perfect outfit to wear tomorrow. Something that was beautiful, but still wouldn't give too much away, if you know what I mean. I sighed as I picked up another shirt and tried to match it with the pair of pants I had picked out. I didn't want anything to revealing, like the stuff I wore before, I didn't want to come off slutty, but I'm sure when they find out I'm pregnant, and the father abandoned me, I'll be the school's number one slut. I threw the shirt across the room and began again. I picked up a green loose fitting, but still very beautiful baby doll shirt. It was perfect with my white skinny jeans. Finally, I put the outfit on top of my dresser, and cleaned up the clothes that were on my floor.

I walked downstairs and saw my mom in the kitchen making lunch. I was starving, and since I was eating for two, I was very hungry. I sat at the table and waited patiently for lunch to be served. My mother brought out a bowl full of macaroni and chesses and placed it in front of me. I smiled and scooped a some into a bowl and began to eat, as my mother did the same.

After lunch, I thanked my mom for lunch and decided since it was such a nice day; I should go for a walk. I quickly ran upstairs to change into something more suitable. I changed into a pair of skinny jean Capri pants, and a black tank top. My hair was down, and I had a black headband pushing my hair back a little. I slipped on a pair of checkered vans and headed for the door.

"Mom, I'm going to head out to get some fresh air." I said. My mother nodded and I smiled.

"Just be careful, and don't take to strangers." My mother said, like she did when I was five. I sighed.

"I know, and don't accept candy form people I don't know." I said and she laughed. I waved goodbye before leaving.

I was about 3 blocks away from my house, admiring a much bigger house, equip with a gate, and a speaker. I looked at the house in awe. This was nothing compared to my house, and my house was humongous. There was a blue hummer and a pink convertible in the drive way, along with a Lamborghini, and a Mercedes. Who ever lived in this house was rich. I was almost too caught up in starring at the house that I didn't even notice there was a girl standing next to me. She was African American, normal height, with medium length brown hair. She looked towards me and smiled.

"The Evan's live there." She said nicely. "Do you know them?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm new here. I don't know anyone."

"We'll let me be the first to welcome you to the neighborhood, I'm Taylor McKessie." She said extending her arm for me to take, which I gladly did.

"Gabriella Montez." I stated. She nodded her head and smiled. "So, what school do you go to?"

"I'm a junior at East high, you?" She asked politely. I smiled.

"Me too." I said, and she grinned. My first friend, well I hope so.

"Awesome. So where are you from?" She asked curiously.

"New York, I got moved here because I was in…" I paused. "A messy situation." She nodded understandingly.

"Well, school starts tomorrow, I'll be happy to give you a tour of the place." I smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I said, still smiling. Taylor looked at her watch then back up to me.

"Well, I'll see you around Gabriella." She said, and I nodded, allowing her to continue jogging.

**FREAK ACCIDNET OR FATE**

Today was the day. My first official day at East high. I was a bundle of emotion, each showing them selves off in a different way. I had taken a shower, and dried my hair, leaving it down in its normal curls, and wore the outfit I had picked out the day before. I was so nervous, that during breakfast, I could hardly eat, but mom said it wasn't healthy for the baby, so I gulped down some toast and orange juice. I looked at the clock, I had twenty minutes to get to school before I was late, and it wouldn't be good showing up late toy you're first day of school. I decided to leave early, so I could pick up my papers and schedule. I raced my mom out the door, and before I knew it I was parked in the East high parking lot.

"Okay mom, I got it form here." I said stepping out of the car. My mother nodded.

"If you need anything Gabriella, call me. If you feel strange..." I cut her off.

"I'm going to be fine, mom." I reassured with a giggled. My mother sighed and drove off.

I looked at the building, it was large. Covered in red and white banners, one read 'Welcome back Wildcats' and another read 'what team? Wildcats!" I took a deep breath as I stood in front of the doors to the school. Today was my first day here, so I had to make it good, or my reputation would plummet. I took another deep breath before walking into the school's hallways. Today… my first day at East high. What a nightmare well might as well get it over with, I thought then sighed and walked towards the office to get my things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

Written by: Kim

**GABRIELLAS POV**

I finally made my way through the crowed hall ways of East High to the office and trust me it wasn't easy. This school was so obviously divided into cliques and I really couldn't care less, at least I didn't know anyone. I walked into the office to pick up my schedule and any other information I need for it being my first time here. I found out I had Mrs. Lays for homeroom and I started into that direction through the crowded always. On my way there I found my locker in the main corridor to the school so I stopped and shoved my things into the locker just grabbing a binder and a pen, I then quickly checked my hair in the mirror then closed my locker and jumped to see someone right there.

"Hey" Taylor greeted with a smile on her face. I put my hand to my heart in shock.

"Hi" I sighed in relief "you scared me" I said shyly, taking my hand down.

"So your homeroom is?" She asked. I quickly got out my schedule and looked donw.

"Mrs. Lays and yours is?" I asked.

"Mrs. Lays" She practically shouted, smiling back.

We were walking by a hallway to the right to the right of us and I looked to see all the lockers red except for a pink and blue on.

"Taylor, what are those lockers for" I asked in curiosity.

"Jocks, well mostly the basketball team, cheerleaders, and the pink and blue one are for the Evan twins, the rich ones with the really nice cars" She replied and pulled me by fast.

"Oh okay" I laugh "So the school is majorly divided, huh?" I asked

"Definitely," she agreed and we walked to homeroom.

Are homeroom teacher was fairly normal as we walked in and sat down. The only person I knew in the class Taylor. At least I knew someone better then knowing no one at all. After 20 minutes of the most boring morning of my life the bell rang to go to our first class. Luckily for me, me and Taylor had all classes except Gym which she had third and I had fourth. We went to our first classes together then I made my way to Drama having to regrettable walk down the jock hallway which was ridiculous. There was whispering and laughter.

"Is that the new exchange student from the reform school" I hear someone snicker. I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"I heard she came here because she got knocked up." I heard someone say and I just ignored it and quickened my pace.

I walked by the backs of basketball players. I saw a couple cute guys but didn't care for them at all. They seemed like heartless selfish spoiled jocks, as usual. After I walked by I heard a locker close but just kept walking.

"So, captain, what's up, man?" I heard a guy ask.

" Not much people, I had an awesome vacation if you know what I mean" I heard him say making the guys cheer him on, and somehow that voice made me feel uncomfortable, It's like I knew it.

"So guys, let's get a move on to gym eh?" I heard one of the team-mates say " Captain lead the way"

" WILDCATS, let's move say and this " I heard him time in sent shivers down my spine I turned to look but all I saw was his team-mates following around him

I couldn't help but feel like I recognized the voice; It almost sounded the soft voice that I fell in love with in the summer, TROY! That thought made my stomach turn. From his style I saw it obviously meant he lived nowhere near here so I quickly terminated that thought and went to drama. At lunch me and Taylor met at my locker. We decided to go eat outside and I wanted to avoid the cafeteria for the first day, and she agreed until the jocks settle in once again. After lunch we then again went our separate ways and I add no Idea why they put me in gym when they know my situation but I didn't care. However it was pretty boring, I had to sit and talk to the female coach the whole time well, the other girls played indoor soccer. I could've falling asleep, at least no female jocks or male jocks were in this class, I figured they were in Taylor's gym class. After fourth I went to my locker grabbed my books and quickly got to my car. I quickly started the engine and drove home, the day was weird and I wanted to get home, I had noticed a Red corvette following me form school with tinted windows, so I couldn't see inside but I was guessing I jock with no question in my mind. The license plate had BBALL LUV14 and it made me roll my eyes. It then turned into the Driveway next to mien then I pulled into mine. Due to the large gorgeous green hedged I couldn't see who it was and frankly I didn't care. I Walked into the door to see my mom and this lady sitting on the leather sofa in the living room.

"Hey mom" I said with a curious look on my face

" Hey sweetie, this is Lucy she lives next door with her son and husband" She said

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said

"You too, I was just inviting your family to dinner and your mother was excited so we will be seeing you tonight, you can meet my son, he is 17 as well and also goes to East high, maybe you can be his friend" She said all in a quick sentence kind of way.

"Ok, Mom I'm going to my room to listen to music okay?" I stated walking upstairs.

"Okay, just meet me downstairs at 5:30 to go next door" She stated, then turned who attention back to Lucy who continued to talk.

"Yeah that's fine." I replied as I made my way up the stairs into my room and dropped my bag on the floor.

I decided to listen to music when I hear balls bouncing outside and looked out the window next door to see what looked like the wildcat team practicing. I was so thinking I lived next to the captain and that made me really not like this, they not only rule the school, but practically the neighbourhood to. I sigh in disgust close my blinds, turn on music and fall into a light slumber totally exhausted.

**No one's P.O.V**

Outside on the basketball court only Troy and Chad were left shooting hoops.

" So dude, have you met who lives next door" Chad asked casually, throwing the ball at the hoop.

"No my mom said she was inviting them over and apparently they seemed to have a daughter around our age" He said with a corky grin

"Is Troy looking for a new girl toy" He said while laughing.

"Maybe." Troy states flicking the ball towards the net, but misses. "However I'm going to shower they will be here soon later man" He said, they did a wildcat cheer and Chas left and Troy went into his house and showered.

Gabriella's P.O.V

I woke up around 4:30 after a nap and I was really refreshed and ready for dinner. I washed my face and let my hair down brushing it. I was still in the school clothes and decided they were good enough. I looked outside and it was gorgeous to I went out on to my balcony and turned my head to see a boy in only shorts sitting on his balcony. His skin was tanned golden. He had the best brown hair. His arms were definitely muscular Even though it was only see the back of him. I could not wait to meet him. Knowing he was probably the captain nothing could happen, but a little innocent flirting never hurt anyone. I 

saw his body turning probably feeling my eyes on him, I wasn't ready to let him see who I was so I turned away looking at the ocean in the distance and the wind blowing my hair.

**Troy's P.O.V**

After the basket ball game with the boys I went and had a shower. The neighbours were coming over and apparently the girl was really pretty. After my shower I put on fresh boxers and my favourite surfer shorts then decided I would let my hair and chest dry on my balcony. I went and sat out looking towards the hills side. After I was dry I just sat there when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I got up and turned around to see a beautiful figure on the balcony beside me. It was obviously my new neighbour. The older lady u who seed to stay in that room always use to come out in her robe. I shiver thinking of it she was old and wrinkly and EW. This girl she is gorgeous, and she will be in my house tonight. She was hot; her figure was showing with tight white skinny jeans and a green flow top. She had tanned skin and her hair was blowing in the wind. She was gorgeous; I would love to meet her and more. I saw her body move and I though she was going to look at me when she only turned a little and ran inside shitting her balcony doors and I heard the lock click. I got up and went into my room to change and get ready for tonight. After changing I sat on my bed looking at sports illustrated and everything for sport paraphernalia.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

After I ran inside I fixed up my make-up and my outfit and added some jewellery. Not that I wanted to look hot I mean I don't dress like I did before. I'm worried that when he finds out I'm pregnant but until then I am so flirting. I looked at the clock and it was now 5:25. I grabbed my green Burberry purse and ran downstairs.

"Gabriella, are you ready?" My father asked

"Yeah we can go" I Smile and we all walk out of the family

2 minutes later we reached the front door of our neighbours. Lucy answered the door with her husband, where was that gorgeous boy of hers.

"Hi, Gina, Gabriella, and you must be Todd" She asked

"Yeah Nice to meet you" Shakes hand replying

"I'm jack" the man said shaking our hands

"Gabriella, T is upstairs in his room the second door on the right you can go get him if you want" Lucy stated

"Okay thanks" I said and ran up the stairs and I walked to the door and knocked on the door

"Who is it" a male voice came from behind the door

"I'm your neighbour, your mom told me I could come meet you" I replied in a soft, yet sexy voice.

"Come in!" He answered.

I opened the door and closed it again he was facing is window and I walked in.

"Hi" I said casually, trying to make conversation.

"Hey" he replied

"I would love to meet more than the back of your head" I said giggling.

"Yeah" he laughed and slowly turned around. Once I saw who it was, my jaw dropped to the floor. It couldn't be.

"GABRIELLA?" He raised his voice, shooked.

"TROY? You live here, you're my neigbor. You're the one I was hearing today in school. " I said cold and dry

"YOU GO TO MY SCHOOL?" He said angrily. I nodded my head.

"I moved to get away to get a new start. To get away from the insults this" I point do my stomach "was bringing me, and now I have to live besides you."

I don't know why, but tears developed in my eyes. I blinked as one fell down and ran out of the room and down the stairs heading for the door.

"GABRIELLA WAIT!" Troy said as he ran down after me.

I ran out the door slamming it and running to my house still crying.

**Troy's P.O.V**

I don't know exactly why I was running after her. It was bad leaving her in New York and knowing there was a slim chance I would ever see and now I live near her. I mean it _is_ my child but I'm not ready to be a dad. It was ridiculous, I slammed my fist against the wall as all the parents were staring.

"Troy what did you do" my dad asked sternly, rolling is eyes.

"More like what I didn't do." I replied. My parents raised an eyebrow.

"What has gotten into you, you've been acting weird ever since you got back from New York." My mom said as a turned pale.

Gabriella's parents eyes went wide and her father had rage in his face.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT KNOCKED UP MY DAUGHTER" Her dad yelled

My parent's mouths dropped and stares at me as I kept getting more pale "uhhh..."

"Gabriella is pregnant" my mom asked

"Yes, She had drunk after having a night on the town in New York. She ended up pregnant so we moved away here to get a new start." Her mother said as I wanted to run and curl into a ball

"TROY ALEXANDER BOLTON!" My mother shouted causing my to cringe.

"Yeah it's true" I sighed, looking at my feet.

"Okay, first of all, how could you be so irresponsible to not at least use protection second of all, I can't believe you called her those thing's you might as well been known one as well and third You are going to be a father to that baby" My father stated glaring at me.

"But dad, basketball… girls… I can't" I complained.

"You can still do basketball, oh and about girls you are grounded for a month unless you are with Gabriella, helping taking care of her you are and right now going to talk to her because she is pregnant with your child." He said.

" IF YOU DO ANYTHIGN AS IN MAKE HER CRY OR TELL ANYONE AT SHCOOL THE POLICE CAN ARREST ME AL L I CARE, I WILL DO SOMETHIGN TO YOU, YOU WILL REGRET EVERY HURTING HER IN ANYWAY" Her dad screamed in rage.

"I won't sir, but dad she won't talk to me" I said turning my attention from Mr.Montez, to my father.

"Yeah she will, no go boy, go see my daughter." Her father demanded pointing out the door.

"Okay, god I'm going" I said started walking out of the house.

"Good, and Troy the only girl allowed in this house with you for the next months till this baby is born is GABRIELLA" My mom said.

"Okay, god, you've yelled enough" I walked out of the house and head to Gabriella's.

I get to the house and I go in. I walk up the stairs were I hear sobbing and knock on the door.

"MOM, DAD GO AWAY" She screamed

"It's Troy" I said. I heard her groan in anger.

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE" She screamed louder.

" I want to father our baby" I said and then heard footsteps and the door open to reveal a tear stained face on the prettiest girl I have laid eyes on.

"No you don't, your parents are making you." She suggested, I looked at her.

"Well they said I have to, and it is my fault to so I really want to, I don't want our child to grow without a father, even if it is me" I said.

"TROY! You called me a slut, I mean seriously, I liked you and you turned around to be the jerk and jock you are I HATE.." I interrupted her as a grabbed her face and kissed her and she allowed me to deepen it into a full French kiss.

She pulled away after a while. Stunned and looked at me.

"What the hell was that" she asked wiping her mouth.

"What I've been denying the whole time" I said smirking.

"EXPLAIN... and NOW!" she yelled.

"I have a secret" I stated.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked curiously.

"The reason I wanted to meet you that day, was because I liked you are talks, laughs, I love your personality you were like no other girl I ever met and I knew we lived away from each other but... I wanted you to be my girlfriend and an I blew up when you told me about the pregnancy, the truth is I haven't stopped thinking about you" I said as she had a blank look on her face

"THAT'S'S BULLSHIT NOW GET OUT OF MY LIFE" She screamed.

"How can I prove it" I asked.

"Walk around holding my hand calling me your girlfriend at school, treat me respectfully, make me your girlfriend because I think you still like me, and make love to me when and where I want it" she said.

"I will, except the last part" I said and took her in my hand "even though you are my girlfriend" I say.

"Good answer, but shouldn't I just be a new toy" she said.

"Look I've never had a girlfriend, but I want to do this, not just because of the baby but because you are the only thing I've thought about for the last 2 weeks" I spilled out.

"How do I know you are telling the truth" she asked

"I have barely slept, hate or got a shot in since I got home" I sighed.

"Yeah, okay I believe you" she stated.

I kissed her with all the passion I could put into a kiss and she returned it.

"Troy, I was almost over you but I'm glad because our child deserves a father, the biological one" she smiled.

"You and your boyfriend are over" I asked.

"I hope not, because he just kissed me." She giggled.

"Good answer" I hugged her and we go into her room and sit on the bed talking about everything.


	9. Chapter 9

Troy and I were sitting on my bed, listening to some music and talking

Troy and I were sitting on my bed, listening to some music and talking. Troy was actually really sweet, and funny and charming. He wasn't like most other guys. He wasn't really the jerk I thought he was he just said he was scared.

"I really am sorry Gabriella, for what I said to you, I didn't mean it." Troy apologized for what seemed like the thousandth time that night.

"I know, it's okay, we have more things to worry about." I said, pointing to my larger belly. Troy smiled. I was about to say something when a sharp pain shot through the side of my stomach, I twisted my face in pain, as it happened again, and again.

Troy immediately sat up. "What's wrong?" Troy asked, hovering over me like a hawk.

"I think it's…" I paused to smile. "Kicking." Troy's smiled.

"Ca-can I feel?" He asked shyly. I giggled and took Troy's hand in my own, placing it on my stomach. He smiled as the baby kicked.

"Wow." He muttered, lying down on me bed, taking me with him. I was laying to the right of my bed, with Troy on the left, his hand still resting on my stomach.

"So Troy, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, would you like to come?" I asked hopeful. Troy smiled.

"Sure, what time?" He asked.

"Right before lunch, so we'd be excused for an hour or so." I said, and Troy nodded.

"I'd like that." Troy said, smiling. I smiled too and began to lean in when my door burst open. Revealing my parents, and Troy's parents.

"Well I'm glad to see you too have worked things out." Jack, Troy's dad, said. "Now Troy, get up and go home, we have to have a serious talk with you."

"Yes sir." Troy said, getting up and standing in the doorway with everyone else.

"Now, we will come over tomorrow around 4 'o' clock to talk." Lucy said to my parents who nodded their heads. They said there goodbyes and left, leaving my mother and father standing in my doorway.

"Talk about what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. My parents came in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"About what we are going to do with the baby." My mother said, patting my knee. I shook my head.

"I know what I'm doing with it. I'm keeping it." I said forcefully, shoving her hand off my knee.

"We'll when we were talking to the Bolton's, they said Troy had an excellent future ahead of him in basketball, and a baby would tie him down. I guess we will have to see what we talk about tomorrow." My mom said, standing up, kissing my forehead and leading my dad out of my room.

I knew exactly what I was doing with my baby. I was going to keep it. I was going to raise it, and love it, and care for it like a mother would.

**FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE**

I walked in the halls of East high more confident then yesterday. I was a bit more familiar with the school, and where some of my classrooms were. I went to my locker and got my books for the first two periods. I had gym and math. My two least favorite subjects. I walked into the gym to see everyone was there. I walked over to where everyone was gathered around my teacher. I had on a flowy baby doll dress, so the bump was barely visible even though I'm sure it was bigger then yesterday. I stood around the gym teacher as he gave out the instructions for the day. Running. I hated running. He blew the whistle and we began to run in circles around the gym. After a few minutes, I started to feel lightheaded and weak, but kept strong and continued doing what I had to do. I wanted to give up, but I knew if I did, I would let myself down, so I went with the flow.

**FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE**

After gym, I could barely walk, and I had a headache the size of Europe. I thought I needed some water, so I waited until he bell rang and went to the vending machine. I put in some money and got a bottle of water, undoing the cap and gulping down as much as I could. After my water was gone, I proceeded to walk donw the steps. I was dizzy, and my head was spinning in circles. I couldn't see straight, and the next thing I knew, everything went black.

**TROY'S POV**

The bell rang signaling the start to second period. I walked out of the classroom, talking to my friend Chad about an upcoming basketball game when I saw a bunch of people standing in a circle around something… or someone. I squeezed past the crowed of people and saw a teacher, holding Gabriella's limp head on her knee. I immediately dropped my books, causing a small bang and all eyes to look at me. I rushed to Gabriella's side and took her hand.

"Gabriella?" I asked, there was no response. "What happened?"

"We think she fainted." The teacher explained. "The paramedics are on there way."

Juts on cue the paramedic came in lifting a stretcher. The first paramedic, John, looked at the second paramedic, Jill and nodded, as they both lifted Gabriella onto the stretcher.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, concern spread all over my face.

"We are going to take her to the hospital to make sure everything is fine… are you a relative." Jill asked as they wheeled Gabriella in the still crowned hallways, with me following. It seemed like the group of people were following too.

"I'm her best friend." I said, and received looks of confusion from everyone. I shrugged them off and took my attention back to the paramedics.

"Okay kids, nothing to see here." The principle said, gesturing his hand away from the scene. The students reluctantly went to their classes, looking back every now and them to look at Gabriella. Everyone left except, Chad and Taylor.

Hey dude, c'mon." Chad said, trying to pull me away from Gabriella. I shook my head.

"No, I;m staying with Gabriella. She needs someone right now." I said, not taking my eyes off her.

"You don't even know her… do you?" Chad asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Gabriella didn't mention her knowing you, she said she didn't know anyone in the school. So, how can you say you're her best friend?" Taylor asked, folding her arms. I sighed.

"It's a long story, and I'm not explaining it now." I said sternly, hoping for no further questions.

"Young man," Jill asked. I took my gaze off Gabriella and looked at her. "Would you happen to know any of Gabriella's medical conditions?"

"Umm.."

"Today sir, we need to know." Jill said in a hurry, gesturing her hands. I looked over my shoulder at Chad and Taylor, then back to Jill.

"She's pregnant." I stated, quickly. Jill nodded and her and John began to wheel Gabriella down the hallway, me following behind. I didn't even look back to see Taylor and Chad's reaction. I just looked ahead, hoping they never heard.

Once we were outside, they loaded her onto the ambulance. John was about to close they door, when I stopped him.

"Wait," I yelled. He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Let me go."

John shook his head. "I'm sorry, we can let no one go with her."

"God dammit, that's my girlfriend and baby in there, let me go!" I yelled. John looked at Jill who closed her eyes and nodded. John looked back at me.

"Fine, but don't get in the way." John said, opening the door wider letting me in and follwing after me. After about 10 minutes we arrived at the hospital.

**FREAK ACCIDENT OR FATE**

"Troy, what did you do to her!" Gabriella's dad said, pacing back and fourth. I had jus told him what had happened to Gabriella. Right away my parents and Gabriella's parents came in, and we were now waiting in the waiting room.

"Nothing sir, she fainted I told you." I said reassuringly. Just then, a doctor same out, holding a clip board.

"Gabriella Montez?" He said, and right away we all stood up.

"Yes doctor, how is she?" Her mother asked. The doctor took another glance at his clip board before answering.

"Both she and the baby are fine. She fainted, we think because she was exhausted. She should keep away from physical activity from now on. She is free to go whenever." The doctor explained, and we all nodded. "You may see her."

We all walked into the hospital room. Gabriella was sleeping, but quickly awoke when we entered.

"Hi." She said, tiredly. We smiled. I stood at the foot of her bed her mother in the chair next to her, her father opposite her mom, and my parents watching from the corner.

"How do you feel?" Her father asked. She shrugged.

"I'm just really tired." She said. We all nodded. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Her father said.

"The baby.." I cut her off.

"Is fine, the baby's fine." I said smiling, she smiled as well. Just then , our doctor walked in.

"Gabriella, we noticed you had an appointment scheduled for today, would you like to have the ultrasound done now." She asked, and she nodded her head. I let a grin escape on my face.

"Yes." We both said in unison.


	10. Chapter 10

Written by Kim

**Troy's P.O.V**

"Okay" she said, "Gabriella you just have to lift up shirt to show your tummy" she sigh

"Sure" she responded nervous and my first reaction was to hold her hand and she squeezed it back

She lit up her stomach and the doctor applied special gel, and ran the ultrasound device over her tummy until she stopped and there was something moving on the screen. Gabriella instantly smiled and looked at me as I did.

"WOW!" I stated, "That is ours" I said smiling and sat beside her on the bed

"Yeah, this is your baby, and this is your babies heart and heart beat" she pointed to a black spot on the screen and Gabriella just kept smiling

"This is so neat I'm going to love that child so much" she states and hugged me really tight when are parents add a weird look on their face but I didn't worry Gabby, not now

"Would you like to know the sex of your child" the doctor asked

"No thanks" I replied quickly

"We both want to wait for our surprise to come" She smiles

"Okay, well you can go home in 30 minutes" The doctor said

"Thank you" We replied in unison and smiled and she walked out

"Troy, Gabriella we have an idea that will be better for all of us" My mom said

"Yeah and we think you will think so too" Her mom added

"What is it?" I asked

"We think you should adopt your baby" My dad said, both our jaw drops and I see her getting upset

"NO! IT'S OUR BABY NOT YOURS AND WE ARE KEEPING IT!" Gabriella screamed

"Yeah, Dad we want out baby we love it because we made it and we are not giving it away" I said holding onto her hands

"Troy, you have an amazing basketball future ahead of you, and a baby and Gabriella will be holding you down." My dad said

"I can't believe you, all you care about is basketball, so I made a mistake but right now I think it's the biggest best mistake I've ever made, you should care about my feelings once in a while" I ran out of the hospital and went somewhere to think.

Gabriella's P.O.V

"Mom, dad I know it is a mistake and I know we both have future but it's our mistake and we want to keep it, I know I hated him but since last night Troy had been nothing but sweet and he cares about me 

and the baby, so we want to keep it, please I learned lessons okay, and I want to be able to learn this one, and the baby deserves to know his parent's" I spilled out my guts

"Sweetie, you are starting to like him" My mom asked

"Yeah a little, but please let us learn for ourselves" I pleaded

"Jack, Todd, Gina, I think we should let them" Troy's mom said

"Yeah Todd, we should" My mom said "and, you would've never put a child up for adoption"

"Yeah true" he said" Gabby you and Troy can keep your baby and we will all support you"

"Yeah, but if Troy gets a chance for basketball" His mom interrupted him

"We will let him decide what to do" She said

After everything was set we went home and I was sitting on my bed listening to music when there was a knock on my balcony door, I looked over and saw Troy there smiling at me with a tear stained face. I ran over to the door opened it and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Gabby, are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, our parents have decided to let us keep our little bundle of joy" I smiled

"Really" he smiles so big "You're saying my dad did?" he asked

"Your dad added basketball then your mom shut him up by saying you will make your own decision" I smiled and he stood there holding me.

"Babe, my choice will always be you, I want to learn to love you Gabriella" He said leaving me shocked and surprised but smiling like I never have before

"Re...real...really?" I stuttered out

He lifts me up farther and pulled me close letting his lips crash on mien as he let my legs down and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snake my arm around his neck and let one slide through his hair loving the feeling of being in his arms. I pull away after about 10 minutes needing air and giggling

"That answers my question, and truth told I want to learn to love you to" I say blushing

"Well we know one way that we love each other already" He smirked at me and I smacked his chest playfully

"HA HA HA FUNNY TROY..NOT" I replied

We decided to go sit down and talk by ourselves we didn't want our parents to bother us, or anyone else, we just wanted to be alone for a while to be with each other, to get to know each other a little bit since after all we probably were going to end up living together and probably fall in love and I'm getting way ahead of myself for now. We just decided to talk alone. We went out onto the balcony and we sat on a blanket a brought out facing towards the pool in my back yard. The moon was shining down on the water and it was gorgeous. The wind was blowing my hair and it felt amazing just being able to sit in a comfortable silence for once. All my life all silences were mostly awkward. I've never opened up to someone to feel so comfortable around. I am so vulnerable around him, I feel like he can feel the same emotions as me I think I'm already falling for him but how, UGH GABRIELLA STOP OBSEESISON, OH WHO AM I KIDDING I'M LETTING THIS HAPPEN. After I let my heart start taking control we started talking about a lot of things, random and a little personal if you may.

"So Miss. Montez let's get to know each other a bit better" He suggested

"I think we already know as much as we can" I replied looking him up and down giggling

"Gabby, I meant talking, favourite things, pet peeves, you know stuff like that" He cleared up

"Oh Okay" I turn red blushing" So... what type of music do you like and artists?" I asked starting conversation.

"Well, I enjoy rock, classic rock, some rap and hip-hop not much, not so much into dance music, country not at all and some pop is pretty sick." He answered honestly

"Cool, I enjoy pop and rock as well country yeah doesn't work for me. I love dance music and hip-hop. As you could probably tell I used to be a big party girl. Thursday , Friday, Saturday that was the nights drinking, dancing I guess a skank you could call me." I replies totally honest a bit ashamed

" Gabriella, as I can see that is in the past, you were So peaceful today I'm sorry I ever said anything I noticed how soft and innocent and loveable you can be and vulnerable, not in the bad way. I mean Gabriella I like you who you are." He said

"You are way too sweet Troy" I said and hugged him then just sat leaning back looking into my back yard

"Gabriella, can I ask you a honest question" He asked

"Yeah, anything" I replied

"Are you ashamed of what happened in New York" He asked

"Troy, at first yeah kind of I was, but after the way chase reacted, I knew he never really cared he wasn't with me with whatever I was going through, I came here I was happy saw you it was rough but now here we are and therefore no I am no longer ashamed of what happened why are you" I asked

"Absolutely not" He said

"Troy, this might be awkward but to let you know, I have never felt so vulnerable or able to share what I can with you I mean, I feel like we can share emotions and get through them together, being with you in your arms, you make me feel safe," I said shivering a little

He takes his sweater off and wraps it around my shoulder, "That is exactly how I feel I've never felt so close to someone like I do to you" he said

"Thanks, and Troy at school how is this, us, going to happen, you'll go back to the cheerleaders and your team and I'll be a slut that got pregnant by the captain of the school." I said

"No, we are going to walk into that school holding hands, walking together, You can share my locker in the jock hall, You are now one of us because you are my girlfriend and not even my friends can change the way I fell about you." He said proudly

"Really?, You would do that for me" I asked kind of shocked

"Yeah" he switched position so I was leaning back in between his legs with my head against his shoulders. "Can I stay with you tonight," He asked

I smiles "ABSOLUTELY" I said proud giggling

We stayed talking on the balcony for about another hour then it started getting to cold and I was shaking so Troy gently lifted me up and carried me into my room and laid me on the bed, I started giggling remembering the night.

"What's so funny" He asked curious

"Nothing, I was just remembering the first time you carried me to bed" I said laughing\

"Well, let's not relive that in your parent's house or well they are here" He said laughing

"Why afraid of being caught" I mused

"No.. okay fine I am but I'm not pressuring you into anything I know that's the last thing you want, and to be honest you're the only girl I want to see me like that for now, so trust me I will not do anything to mess this up I promise." He said as I looked into his blue eyes knowing he was being a hundred percent honest.

"Troy?" I asked

"Yeah gabby" he replied

I rolled on top of him kissing him passionately then pulling back "I like the reality of possibly being caught" I said sexily as a rolled his t-shirt off and he wasn't stopping me as I started kissing his neck again.

I could tell he was feeling the same way as he rolled up my shirt and took it off only breaking his lips from mine to do so then crashed his lips back on mine with a lot of passion he started kissing my neck down to my chest bone me moaning then my mom's voiced boomed. We stopped put on shirts and laid down I was almost asleep anyone.

"Gabby are you alright, I haven't talked to you since you came up her" She said opening the door and turning the lights onto see my teary stained face and troy's arms around me trying to comfort me

"Shh... Gabby it's okay" He said

"What happened" my mom asked concerned

"Mom, I'm just scared about school tomorrow that's all, can Troy stay please" I asked because those tears were real

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning and goodnight" She said as she turned off the light and closed the door

"Babe, it will be okay I'll be right beside you" He said knowing I was upset

"Thanks, let's sleep" I said kissing him good night and rolling over falling asleep in his arms and he soon drifted off as well.

The nest morning we woke up and he climbed over back to his house to get ready for school and would meet me at my door in an hour. I got up and had a shower. I did up my hair in a done up messy bun. I put on makeup with silver hoops and silver bangles and my rings. I Wore a lose fitting Pink tank top which flows down to just below my hips, and hip hugging skinny jeans with white flats. I grab my white purse and my cell phone and go downstairs for breakfast. I Had toast eggs and juice then the door bell rang. I ran, grabbed my bag and went out to see troy, in white and red billabong shorts with a white polo on he was so fine.

"wow, you are gorgeous" I said giggling

"Thanks, so are you babe" he kisses me and we walk to school

They get to the school and walk through the main doors to the lockers and everything went quiet. Everyone was staring right at them and their linking hands. They kept walking with eyes following them. They were about to turn into the jock hall when they saw the principle standing at the end of the hall that seemed like it when on forever.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss. Montez," his voice boomed. "come with me" he said and we followed him into his office


	11. Chapter 11

Science- Key Terms Shaunna Taylor 7-2

Written by: Shaunna

**FREAK ACCIDENT OF FATE**

**No one's POV**

Troy and Gabriella were in the principles office sitting in the chairs tapping there feet and playing with their thumbs. The principle, Mr. Brown, was sitting in the desk in front of the students, starring at them intently. Gabriella looked around nervously and clicked her tongue. Mr. Brown stood and walked over to the front of the desk, leaning against it and folding his feet in front of him.

"So…" Mr. Brown began; cause Troy and Gabriella to pry their attention away from whatever they were doing and onto the man in front of them.

"Yes sir." Gabriella said polity. Mr. Brown walked to the other end of the office and picked up a photo. A photo of Troy. He took the frame so the photo was facing him, and away from Troy and Gabriella.

"I was disappointed to find out from your father, Troy, about Gabriella and you…" he paused. "Situation."

"I agree, Gabriella and I are in a awful situation, but what does this have to do with anything." Troy said with a raised eyebrow. Mr. Brown sighed and placed the picture back donw, so Gabriella and Troy could clearly see what it was. After a second of looking at the photo, Troy re-directed his attention the principle.

"Troy, do you know how many collages are looking forward to seeing you play next year?" Mr. Brown asked, knowing the answer already.

Troy sighed. "A lot." He said.

"Yes." Mr. Brown said "And do you know how many collages will turn you down once they figure you have a child, who needs you more and more everyday?"

"All of them." Troy said scuffing his feet on the red carpet below him.

"So you see the problem Troy, you can't have both. You're a young man, with a bright future ahead of you; it would be a shame to see it go to waste." Mr. Brown scurried back behind the desk and slipped into his chair.

"So, what are you saying?" Gabriella demanded. "That Troy can have this baby, or his basketball career?"

"Well Gabriella, "Mr. Brown said. "We know this place… it's very clean, very personal. If you need money, or even a ride, we would be happy to help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Troy but in. "I agree this baby wasn't planned, but we are not destroying it."

Gabriella put a hand on Troy's chest. "Whoa Troy, I didn't realize before, but you do have a future ahead of you…"

"What, we can't do that, we can't." Troy said frantically shaking his head back anf fourth.

"Please consider it, Troy." Mr. Brown said. "I had a cousin who was in the same position you are in now, and she had it taken care of, and now her future couldn't be brighter."

"Sir, we're not getting rid of…" Troy started, but was cut off by the sound of Gabriella's voice.

"Troy… think about what you're saying, this is you're future we're talking about, and mine too." Gabriella stated. Troy shot Gabriella a puzzled look. One minute Gabriella wanted this baby more then anything in the world, and now she was having second thoughts.

"But…" He started, but Gabriella quickly put a finger to his lips.

"No Troy…" She said, then looked back over to Mr. Brown who was sitting with his legs folded and up on his desk. He had a smug look on his face, like he just proved a point or something. "Thank you, sir." She said walking out.

"Thanks, thanks a lot." Troy said sarcastically heading for the door.

"Hey, you might thank me for this." Mr. Brown called back after Troy was out the door.

Troy was running down the busy hallway searching for Gabriella. He elbowed past some football jocks, who gave him evil glares. He ignored them and continued making his way down the crowed hallway to Gabriella's locker, which was his locker also. He saw she hadn't been there yet, so he took the time he had and scribbled a note down on a piece of paper and stuck it on the inside of the locked using a piece of pink clay he had from art. He closed the locker and ran in the direction he needed to go.

**With Gabriella**

I came over to the locker I shared with Troy and opened it. I stuffed my books in got my books for second period. I was about to close the locker when I saw a note hanging from the inside with a piece of pink clay attached to it. I sighed an ripped down the note. The not read…

_Dear Gabriella,_

_Please meet me upstairs in the garden. Follow down to the cafeteria and up the doors with the exist sign. We need to talk, I'll be waiting._

_Troy,_

Gabriella sighed and crumbled the note in her hand and threw it back into the locker and slammed it shut. She did as the note said and followed upstairs to the cafeteria, and then through some doors, which led to another set of stairs. She walked up the stairs and saw Troy sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. He must of heard her coming, for he sat up straight and wiper his eyes, pretending like nothing happened.

"Hey." She said softly sitting down next to Troy. Troy looked at her, then back to the ground.

"Hi." He said coldly. Gabriella sighed; she knew she has this coming.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Why did you say you wanted to get an abortion, yesterday this baby was the best thing that could have happened to you." Troy explained, not taking his eyes off the ground, as Gabriella sighed.

"That was before I knew that a HUGE career you had ahead, I knew you had a good future, but never that good. I just don't want to get in the way." Gabriella said truthfully. "A baby would tie you down, and too quickly, we're only 17."

"That doesn't mean this baby doesn't deserve a chance." Troy said, looking at Gabriella. His eyes were teary and his nose was a little red.

"It's doesn't mean we don't either, Troy. If we have this baby, you won't get you're chance at basketball, something you've dreamed about since you we're little." Gabriella said, trying to make sense.

"I want this baby, Gabriella, so badly." Troy said looking deep into her chocolate brown eyes.

"That's funny, because when I first told you, you denied it, and then left." Gabriella said raising her voice.

"Gabriella, I have my reasons…" Troy said, and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"And what could those reasons be, huh?" Gabriella asked, getting irritated.

Troy sighed. "Gabriella…" He started, starring into her eyes. "When I was 14, I was in a accident with my Grandfather. After the accident, the doctors told me I had about a 33 percent chance of being fertile, and having my own child. That was why I was so shocked to know you were pregnant. I thought I couldn't be the father, but I know you a little now, Gabriella, and I know you wouldn't do that to anyone." Troy spilled. Gabriella dropped her Jaw.

She didn't speak; instead she just starred out into the distance. Troy got impatient.

"Is that a good enough reason for you?" He yelled, standing up and barging out. Leaving Gabriella shocked.

Gabriella slowly came back into reality and realized she was carrying a miracle child. Troy's miracle child. She sighed and let a tear cascade down her cheek followed by a more heavy stream of tears.

She quickly gathered herself together and headed to the office.

"Hi, my names Gabriella Montez, I'll be signing out." Gabriella said to the secretary who nodded and pointed to the phone.

"I'll have you call your parents first, may I ask what's wrong?" The plump, redhead said.

"I don't feel so good." Gabriella stated. The secretary gave her a smile and nodded.

"Come with being pregnant. I had the worst morning sickness with my girls." She said smiling. Gabriella was upset that everyone new, but instead of giving them what they wanted, she acted like she didn't care.

Gabriella smiled and picked up the phone and called her mom. Her mom agreed to come and pick her up, and Gabriella went to her locker.

Gabriella reached her locker and spun in the combination. Troy must have gone to his next classes because his books weren't there. She grabbed her sweater off the hook and placed his around he shoulders. She buttoned the sweater up and went to wait for her mom.

After a few minutes wait, her mom was there. Gabriella hoped in the car and folded her arms over her stomach.

"What's wrong honey?" her mom asked. She would always tell when Gabriella was upset.

"It's nothing, mom." Gabriella lied. She hated lying, but she had to.

"Gabriella Anne Montez, I know something's wrong." Her mom said, placing a hand on her knee. Gabriella sighed.

"Mom, I can't have this baby, I'm not ready…" Gabriella slowly finished, looking out thw window, waiting for her moms reaction.


	12. Chapter 12

**Written by : Kim**

"What?!" her mother asked

"I can't have this baby, I'm not ready for that" Gabriella states confidently

" Gabriella Montez, you begged for us to let you and Troy keep this baby now you want to put it up for adoption, why" Her mother asked surprise

"I was thinking more along abortion" She answered

"Okay, Why?" she asked wanting the answer

Gabriella sighs "Me and Troy were called into the principles office today, he was disappointed and everything" She let out

"and how did that affect your decision" She wanted me to go on

"He made me realize the amazing life Troy had ahead of him, the career in basketball, how many colleges where looking at him and how many would turn him down if they knew he had a child which would be all of them. Then I was thinking about my future, mom I want to be the designer I always dreamed of being, I mean you know that, a baby you stop that." Gabriella sighed and let out

"You're right, so we will make an appointment" Her mother asked

"Yeah please" Sighs feeling guilty

"One thing why are you still upset or something, what are you hiding" Her mom asked worried

"Troy, wants it more than anything" I said

"But he's the one with the career and the way he acted when you told him ..." She started

"He had a good reason, so it's like a miracle it's his" Gabriella let out

"Gabriella explain now, please say you didn't sleep with anyone else?" Her mom almost begged

She laughs a little "no mom, He was in an accident when he was 14 and there was a 33 chance he would be fertile still" She told her mom

"Oh, wow at 14 that must have been sad" She said "At the teenager stage that's their favourite part of their body" She laughed "Gabby, you sure you want an abortion?" she asked one more time

"Yeah, he'll be upset but I want a future" She stated and just sat quiet till they got home

They get home and her mom calls the doctor and made an appointment for Sunday which was five days away. She told Gabriella, then she goes to her room and sighed feeling relieved but guilty at the same time. She was just sitting on her bed till she fell asleep, she woke up around 4:00 and heard two voices talking outside.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I heard voices when i woke up so I opened my balcony door quietly to see Troy and Chad on hsi balcony talking. I sat on my floor quietly listening.

"So dude, I can't believe you got her pregnant" Chad the curly hair boy stated

"I know, my condition included shocked me" Tory replied

"I meant sleeping with her, she was hot I can't believe you scored with her:" Chad said

"SHES' NOT A PIECE OF MEET" Troy said irritated

I smiles at the comment and continued listening

"Sorry man, so you actually going to have a kid" Chad said

"Yeah, at least I hope I am" He said well sighing

"What do you mean man, she's pregnant" Chad said confused

"Well Brown, I think convinced her to Abort it or something" he stated upset

"How the hell did he do that?" Chad asked

"He was talking to me about how many colleges were going to be looking at me during the yeah and how many would turn me down because of a child which is all of them, and I think her future included her being famous and not being close to me, so I don't know, I really want a kid, she is sweet, kind, probably has a heart of gold, but I mean ... she doesn't want a baby especially mine" He sighs and sits down

"Tell her that then dude, but I got to go" Chas said

"Yeah and play later bud" He said man hugging him as he watched Chad leave

I walk outside and he sees me. He climbs over to my balcony and give me a hug until I take a heavy sigh

"What's wrong?" He asked concered

"I made a decision" I said

"and?" He asker

"In 5 days I'm getting an Abortion" I said

"I knew you wouldn't be able to... WHAT your killing it?" He practically shouted

"No I'm de-burdening it" I said

"So me the baby all a burden, cause once you discard it you won't want or need me anymore" He said

"That's right" she stated "like you wanted"

"You're kidding right, I want this baby so bad Gabriella you have no idea, I never thought I could ever make one okay, and I have, maybe the only one I ever can and ever will, and your killing it" He shouted

"Well it's not like you want to be with me after it's born, so you can go back to your old life" I yelled back

" OH MY GOD, Gabriella I am falling for you, you know that better than anyone, thinking you are the one cause I have never felt connected to someone like I do to you and now you're bailing because yours scared" He shouted louder

"I'm not scared, I want a future" I screamed

"Fine kill a innocent life, that never even got chance to live, because it might have ruined your life, I might almost love you but I will never ever, I repeat NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING MY CHILD" He screamed louder than ever, climbed back over to his balcony walked into his room and slammed the doors shut.

"TROY!" I yelled feeling bad

There was no answer all I could hear was his music blaring I knew he was working out with his abs roller. How bad I wanted to caress them again. I sigh and feel totally bad. I mean he is hot, and really sweet and he was even ready to lose everything and put his basketball aside. I'm so stupid, I thought to myself. Oh well whatever, I'm aborting it and he can deal with it in whatever way he wants.

**Troy's P.O.V**

After the blow out I blasted my music and worked out, I was so stressed and that is the only thing that calms me down. I like her a lot, I knew she is thinking she is doing the best for her but what about everything she will go through, I really want to talk to her about it maybe convince her to go against it. I overall felt really bad. I was thinking only about my feelings, when it is my fault she is pregnant, she's the one that has to be embarrassed carrying the baby for 9 months but I want to be her babies Daddy so bad. Ever since New York even if I haven't admitted it she was always and the only thing on my mind.

It was now the next day, Wednesday and we had a big game tonight and we were all so pumped, however me not so much, I haven't got baskets it, only a few but barley none cause basketball was the last thing on my mind. It was ridiculous I never lost focus because of a girl before, oaky game time let's win. We all go out and we warm up I get in 3 shots and I'm really not liking my basketball skills right now. However what I didn't know was a small petite exotic gorgeous female was hidden within the crowd cheering for me, only If I knew before the game. We were playing the game and I hadn't scored one point and I was getting frustrated. There was 5 minutes left and we were on a time out down by 20 points, we only needed 10 baskets. Everyone knew I was having a rough night and then something I never imagined to happen happened.

" TROY! TROY! TROY!" She started shouting

I looked up and to my amazement gabby was chanting my name I smiled and wanted to win. Soon everyone started and started playing. We were passing and shooting and scoring like crazy. We had caught up we were down my two there was 20 seconds left. I shot outside and got 3 points we went crazy but knew the game wasn't over yet. We intercepted the pass and Chad was about to shoot with 10 seconds left when they grabbed the ball ran down and shot and got a 3 pointer, 2 seconds before the buzzers it flew through the hoop. We all sighed and the other team cheered. Later after everyone was gone I was in the gym practicing free troughs when my dad game in.

"Troy? What was that?" He questioned

"What, was what?" I asked knowing what it was

"The game we could've won if you played the whole game like that" He stated sternly

"Look, I'm sorry I had other things on my mind" I said sighing

"Like what?" He asked

"Oh, nothing important, just the fact that my baby is getting aborted, Gabby is breaking up with me because Mr. Brown quilted her into thinking she was holding me back, when I was choosing her, and now her future, dad I want this child cause I don't know if I can ever make another one and all of that to you is like nothing because you are into precious basketball" I trough the ball and walk to the locker rooms.

**No One's P.O.V**

Gabriella was however listening to this as she walked back in to see if she could find him. She heard the fight him and his dad had. She felt so bad it was all her fault. She was leaving when Her ankle gave out and fell backwards thankfully.

"OWWWW" She screamed

Mr. Bolton ran over really fast seeing a tearing up Gabby laying on the floor on her back

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

"Gabriella?" He asked confused

"Yeah" I said nodding my head "My ankle gave out and it really hurts" I was crying

"Here can you walk" he asked then he supported me but almost fell with me so he picked me up and headed toward the locker room,.

He carried me to the locker room into one of the empty rooms and I was in so much pain it was ridiculous. My Ankle was throbbing and bruising and I hated it with a passion. He went to get ice. I was sitting there in pain holding my ankle hearing Troy finishing up in his locker room. He shut is locker then I heard him sigh Really Loud which made me sigh quietly. He walked by i could see from the corner of my eye he wasn't pay attention, when he ran into somebody in the locker room someone totally unexpected.

"Oh sorry" He said looking up shocked to see him in front of my mom

"Hi Troy, it's okay wasn't your fault" She said smiling

"Oh, hi Mrs.Montez, what are you doing here?" He aked

"To get Gabriella your dad thinks it's broken" she said as his face turned pail and she walking into the room I was in

"Gabby, hunny are you okay?" she asked

"yeah my ankle, kills I can't walk though, it will be hard to get to the car" i said with a little laugh

"I can help" Troy said standing at the door

Before i could refuse my mother quickly spoke

"Thank you Troy" she said smiling

He scooped me up bridal style and carried me to the car with my mom, his dad new where he was and they went to the hospital first and troy had insisted that he came along, as much as I didn't want to he was the only reason I was in the hospital for care. He stayed in the room while I went and got x-rays for my ankle then when I came back he was still in the position I left him at.

"Troy?" I asked cautiously

"Yeah?" He replied drily

"Are you mad at me?" I asked

"Honestly, I was, but I mean what you did for me tonight I mean it helped I still can't believe your killing our child" He said

"Troy" I said with tears in my eyes "I'm just not ready for this if we were 3 years older, I would never double think it" I said

"Fine" He replied

The doctor came in

"Mrs. Montez I have looked at the x-rays, and the way you fell you broke it in 3 places and your going to have a cast with crutched for 6 weeks, now because of your pregnancy, pain and stress is not good for both yours and you baby's health so bed rest for the next 2 weeks then you can get up and go out" He states

"2 weeks" I squeaked

"Yeah, sorry" He replies

"It's okay Babe" Troy said and grabbed my hand

I thought he was just sucking up to me, but the looks in is eyes were so sincere I melted. I got kind of guilty and wondering if I was doing the right thing, sure he was mad but I was being selfish or was he? The doctor put the cast on my ankle then Troy carried me to the car as he sat in the back with me. My mom drove us home and he carried me up to my room and my mom asked him to stay the night so he went and got clothes after I was asleep then came back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Troy's point of view**

Gabriella had fallen asleep about an hour ago. I didn't sleep in her room, she wouldn't let me. Instead, I was stuck in the quest bedroom. I couldn't get much sleep, my mind kept traveling to the point that Gabriella was getting rid of our baby, our beautiful creation, that would never have a chance to live. I sighed, and rolled over, shutting my eyes in hope for sleep, but was unsuccessful. I sighed and rolled back over on my back, looking at the white ceiling. I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried, and I was becoming frustrated. I shot up from the bed and scratched the back of my head. I walked over to the door and poked my head around it. I noticed that the downstairs living room light was on, meaning someone was down there, and by the loud snores coming from the room across from me, I knew it wasn't Mr.Montez. I opened the door open all the way, being careful not to make to much noise, and headed downstairs.

Mrs. Montez was sitting on the couch, contently doing a word search. I sighed and walked over standing in front of her grabbing her attention. She put the book down on the table next to her and looked at me.

"Umm, Troy. What are you doing down here?" Gina asked, a confused look plastered across her face. I began to pace back and fourth in front of her, taping my chin as I tried to gather some words.

"Well, I don't know if Gabriella told you, but I was in accident a while back, and the doctors told me there was a slim chance I could ever have my own child." I began, getting more nervous. I sighed, re-gaining my posture and stepping in front of her. "When Gabriella told me she was pregnant, I was sure it wasn't mine, but getting to know your daughter better, I know she would never do that."

"I know sweetie, continue." Gina asked, intrigued in what I was saying.

"What I'm trying to say Mrs. Montez is," I paused, sitting down next to her. "I want this baby more then anything."

Gina put a arm around my shoulder and I began to sob a little. Not too much, but enough.

"I know you do sweetie. I agree, but its Gabriella's body." She explained, sweeping my hair out of my eyes. I sighed deeply, locking my head in my hands

"But it's my baby, too." I said my head still in my hands. "Even if it wasn't planned, it's still a part of me, and Gabriella. I want this baby Gina, I know I haven't known Gabriella for a long time, and maybe we're rushing into a relationship, but I love that baby, I really do." I said looking up into Gina's eyes.

"I don't know what to say, Troy. I believe you when you say that you want and love this baby, but you need to show Gabriella how much you need this baby," she paused and put a hand on my shoulder. "and her."

I smiled, thinking of how much I did need this baby, and Gabriella. I just didn't know how much until it was being taken away from me.

"Thanks, Gina." I said, standing up and going upstairs. I didn't go back to the guest room, though, I went to Gabriella's. The door was slightly cracked open, and I could see the small amount of light from Gabriella's nightlight. I cracked a smile, she never did like the dark.

I continued to open the door, being careful not to make any noise, and stepped in. Gabriella was laying on the right side of her bed. I tiptoed over to where she was laying and looked at her peaceful face. I quickly felt the urge to hold her in my arms, smell her strawberry scented hair, and touch her beautiful skin. I couldn't resist, I got next to her, and cuddled her. I then had another urge to look at her stomach, to see how much out baby has grown. I moved my hand donw to her lower stomach, and smiled. Her usually flat stomach was now replaced by a bump. It wasn't very big, but it was noticeable. I grinned and moved my hand in slow circles, soon I found myself talking to my unborn child.

"Hi baby. How's it going in there? I hope I get to see you soon. Losing you would… it would kill me. I really need you, and your mommy ,too. You mean so much to me. Your mommy thinks that you're destroying my future, but really you're building it. I never thought I could have a baby, so you're my miracle. My miracle baby. I'm only seventeen, baby, but I want to be there for you. I want to hear your first words, watch you take your first steps; drop you off your first day of school. I'm scared baby, I really am, I'm afraid you won't love me, or that I won't be a good daddy, but I'll try my hardest baby, I really fucking will. Oops, I shouldn't have said that but I don't think mommy heard it. I love you baby, so much." I confessed. I began to close my eyes, falling into a slumber, when Gabriella moved.

"Troy…" I heard Gabriella ask. I immediately opened my eyes. Gabriella had on a weak smile, and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Gabriella," I breathed. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, re-opening them moments later.

"Did you mean it?" Gabriella asked. "Did you mean it when you said that you need me and the baby?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Every single word of it." I stated truthfully.

Gabriella sighed. "I'm sorry, Troy." She said shaking her head.

"Gabriella, we should talk about this." I said.

"Yes, but let's wait until tomorrow." I agreed, and she closed her eyes. I looked at her for a while, while she slept. She was so beautiful. The way her hair spread across her pillow. The way her chest rose and fell with every breath. She was like an angel. I closed my eyes, inhaling the smell of her hair, and drifting to sleep.

The night went by too fast and before I knew it, it was morning. I looked at the alarm clock and the big red number's read six thirty. I sighed; it was time to get up. I looked at Gabriella, and started to shake her gently.

"Gabriella, come on, it's time to get up." I said. Gabriella moaned and moved, a little before straightening up. I stood up and stretched; letting my weak muscles have a little stretch.

"I'm up." She said sleepily, throwing her hands in the air. I laughed a little.

"How's you're foot?" I asked, looking at the small cast. She shrugged.

"Eh, it's okay I guess." Gabriella said. I nodded. "Well, I'm going to get dressed." I nodded and stepped out. I went downstairs, only to see my parents sitting there.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Gina called us; we need to discuss some things. So, you're not going to school today." My mother explained. I assumed we were talking about the abortion. I nodded and went back upstairs to get dressed. I came back down moments later, I was wearing a plaid shirt, and a pair of jeans. Gabriella, Gina, and my parents where in the living room. Gabriella had her foot plopped up on a stool.

"Troy, come sit." My dad said, I did as I was told and took a seat in the chair.

"Okay, well. Gina told us that Gabriella was considering an abortion." My mother started, Gina and Gabriella nodded.

"Why would you do that Gabriella,?" my father asked.

"It just doesn't make sense to have a baby when I'm so young. And Troy's got a great future ahead of him and as for me…" I cut Gabriella off.

"Gabriella, what do I have to do to convince you that you and this baby are my future?!" I pleaded. Gabriella sighed.

"Now Troy, don't raise your voice like that,'" my mother warned giving a glare. I reluctantly sat back down.

My mom sat back down and looked at Gabriella, putting a hand on her knee. "Gabriella, are you sure this is what you want?"

Gabriella nodded. "I'm sure."

"How can you kill it" I asked abruptly

I don't want to be a mother at 17 TROY" She screamed at me

" Well it wasn't how I planned it either, I want a child, this could be my only chance and your killing it, but if that what you are 100 sure on then I'm 110 sure I never want you to talk to me or be in my life ever again " I shouted and leave not even caring that my parents were trying to stop me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Troy's P.O.V**

It is now Sunday morning and it had been one hell of a week. I haven't talked to my parents all week they just kind of sit there and dinner same with me. Ever since the blow up with Gabriella everything sucked. I was just thinking about everything happening over and over and over again. This sucked so bad I still have feelings for her deep down and when I say deep I mean DEEP DEEEP down. She is killing probably the only child I can ever produce and that makes me sick to my stomach. I made that child in a moment but fuck that moment was the hottest sex I ever had and the baby was such a good reward. It's my own flesh and blood and Gabriella is just getting rid of it because she wants a future. This kept running over and over in my head it was getting stupid, I hadn't slept all night cause today my child would be dead in a dish. I slowly drifted back asleep around 8 then I was woken up by a knock on my door at 10:00.

"WHAT?" I asked frustrated and exhausted

I didn't hear anything and say a petite brunette figure walk into my room

"Gabriella just leave" I said bitterly

"Troy... listen" She said

"No Gabriella you listen" I said "I wanted this child so bad, sure I was fucking idiot when you told me but I never ever forgot about you or that night and child when I came back here even if I did deny it I mean fuck Gabriella the woman I make my wife will be disappointed because I can give her a child she won't want. We could've had that special bond. But no you have to go get rid of it because you want to become a famous fucking fashion designer. It just proves to me that loving someone, loving a child and being loved mean nothing to you, your dream is too precious when I was willing to give up my dream and future career for the child and at one point you." I spat out angrily

"Troy please?" she said

"No why the hell are you Gabriella?" I asked bitterly

"I wanted you to come to the clinic and support me" She said

"SUPPORT YOU KILING MY CHILD NEVER" I screamed

"Fine I hope you disappoint your wife, you are just a jerk like friends, I thought you were different but you're just an ass" She screamed and had tears I could tell

I wasn't facing her, my back was to her "FUCK OFF GABRIELLA" I spat with tears of sadness and anger in my eyes

I didn't hear anything but my door slam her hobbling down the stairs and a car drive away. I sighed heavily and tried to sleep again but instead I called Chad.

"Hello?" I heard his voice through my phone

"Dude can you come shoot hopes" I asked

"Sure man what's up?" He asked

"Not much I just want to play" I stated

"Okay sure I'll be there in 15 minutes" he said and hung up

25 minutes later we were playing one-on-one and I was so bad I couldn't make one basket and usually I was kicking ass.

"Dude are you sick?" He asked

"No I'm fine" I said and shot but missed again

"Dude tell me" Chas asked

"Fine in my room I don't want other people to here" I said and we go up to my room and start talking

"So.." He said

"Well I'm no longer going to be a father in a few minutes" I said

"What?" He asked surprised

"She left to the clinic to get an abortion and I hate her for it" I said

"I'm sorry man" He said

"I just thought maybe we could pull through but she wasn't willing to sacrifice what I was" I said ad sighed

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

After me and Troy blew up at each other a hobbled to my car and since my right ankle wasn't broken I could drive so I got in my car and started driving towards the clinic with tear stained eyes. Even though I was sad and about to have an abortion I was craving a slice of pizza so bad. I stopped at pizza pizza grabbed a slice and ate it had I kept driving to the clinic. I got there and went sitting in the waiting room 

wanting this to be over soon. Soon this girl and I think her boyfriend came out holding hands and she was crying and he had tears.

"Babe I'm so sorry" The girl apologized

"Love, you wouldn't have survived the birth or we would have had the baby you know that" he said sincerely

"I know" she sighed sad and left

All I could think was they had a reason and my only reason was it was a mistake and I wanted a future was I doing the right thing? STOP THINKING THIS OF COURSE IT'S THE RIGHT THING. So I just sighed and kept thinking until the nurse called my name and I went into the room. I got into a hospital gown and laid on the bed sighing.

"Gabriella Montez?" The doctor asked

"Yeah" I said

"I'll be right in" She said and I heard her foot steps going down the hall.

I laid there thinking about everything. The time I told him, when we kisses, the night I had the best sex ever, when we met again, how we got together, what he said to the baby the other night, the way he looked at me when he blew up the other day how he told me to fuck off and that the other couple had a real reason I didn't let it bother me and just laid there sighing and trying to forget my thoughts.

"Hi Gabriella" the doctor said as she eneters

"Hi" I replied

"Okay we need to ask you a few questions then we will get it done" She state

"Okay" I said

"Okay so how old are you" She asked

"17" I replied

"Okay the night the baby was conceived were you being protected and it broke" I stated

"No, but we were drunk so we really didn't think about it" I said honestly

"were you drugged" She asked

"No I knew what I was doing" I replied

"Are you with the father?" She asked

"No, not anymore, he doesn't want this but I want a future career" I said

"Okay and sign here then we will get it on with" She said

I signed the paper and she took them to the front desk then came in. Form then one everything changed everything that need to be done was done then I went home.

1 hour later I had showered and was sitting on my bed reading or trying to even though I couldn't see through the tears that were stinging my face and eyes. I didn't know why I was crying but I knew I had to 

talk to Troy. I grabbed my purse and hobbled down the stairs put on flats and hobbles over to his house. His parents answered the door and I went up and stopped when I heard Chad and Troy talking.

"Dude, i mean could you have really handled a child?" He asked

"I don't know I wanted to try because of my condition" Troy said

"So you made one you might be able to make another one" He suggester

"No, I had a check up at the Doctors last week and since I was fertile the chances of being fertile again decreased from 33 to 20 because I already was" He said and my heart broke but not completely

"Oh, well what about Gabriella?" He asked

"I try to deny it but I love her Chad, I don't know why, or how all I know is I do and I can't forget that" Troy sais

"Good luck dude, but I have to go" Chad said

"Okay later" Troy said" I want to be alone"

They hugged and Chad walked out of the room staring at me as he passed. He had closed the door and I had tears in my eyes, I slowly made my way to the door and knocked

"I want to be alone" I heard troy voice say softly

I didn't care I quietly opened the door and entered anyway...


	15. Chapter 15

Troy's back was turned away from me as I stood in the door way. My hands where dug into the pockets of my over sized hoodie. He was shaking, probably from crying. I sighed and waited until he calmed down. I was sure I was standing in his doorway for 15 minutes until he calmed down and I was sure he was asleep. I walked into his room, closing the door behind me. I walked over to the opposite side of Troy and got onto the bed, making little noise or movement that would awaken him. I quickly pulled the covers up to my shoulders. I buried my face into Troy's back and wrapped an arm around his waist. I felt a tear slid down my face, and I quickly jolted to wipe it away. Bad idea, Troy turned around, and looked me straight in the eye. He turned his body so he was fully looking at me and gave me a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he spat, trying to get out of my firm grasp. I sighed deeply, and closed my eyes, re-opening them seconds later. Troy's eyes were full of fury, hate, and sadness, which broke my heart.

"I'm cuddling next to the father of my baby, that's what I'm doing." I breathed, closing my eyes.

Troy sat up from his laying down position on the bed and looked me in the eyes. "Our baby's dead, remember, you _killed_ it."

I sat up too, not looking Troy in the eye. "I couldn't do it," I said, shaking my head. "I couldn't give up a part of me… and you."

"You mean...?" Troy asked bewildered. I nodded.

"Welcome to parenthood" I said still not looking at Troy, but instead I was looking at the white carpet floors below. It caught me off guard when Troy jumped to my side, taking my head in my hands and giving me the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. He held my hand to his face as he laid me down on the bed. He continued to kiss mfor a few moments before pulling apart and meting my gaze.

"You mean, you didn't get rid of it?" Troy asked, breathless from our make out session. A smiled broke out across my face as I nodded.

"I just couldn't do it Troy. This baby depends on me to love it, and take care of it for the first nine months, and the next eighteen years. I love this baby. I guess I was trying to convince myself that being a mother at 17 wasn't a very good thing, but deep down inside, I really did want this. And you know what else I want?" I asked. Troy raised his eyebrow. "You."

"Oh Gabriella, I was so afraid I would lose you and this baby." Troy said, a grin breaking out across his beautiful face. Then, Troy took the bottom of my sweater and hauled it up over my stomach to reveal my growing baby bump. He put his hand on it and began to talk like he had earlier.

"You hear that, baby. You're staying." He said, kissing my bump, making me giggle.

"I love you baby one," Troy whispered to me, giving me a kiss on the lips. "And you too, baby two." He again kissed my stomach, rubbing his hand in circles on the bare skin.

"I love you too, Troy." I said, smiling. "Maybe were rushing into things, like those three small words that means so much, or a relationship, but I truly mean it when I say I love you."

"Me too, Gabriella." Troy stated confidently. Then I felt a sharp pain in my side again. I clutched my stomach and hissed in air.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, immediately aware of what was going on.

"It's nothing, it's just kicking, and its kicks have gotten harder."

"Can I feel?" Troy asked. I smiled and took his hand in mine and placed it on my belly. He smiled as the baby jabbed into my side again.

"Wow," he stated. "We made that baby that's growing inside you."

I smiled. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful." he repeated.

I sat up from my spot on the bed, turning on my serious face. Troy sat up with me.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Troy?" I asked seriously. He smiled a crocked smile, my favorite smile of his, and put a hand on my belly.

"More than anything Gabriella. Screw basketball, you and this baby are my future now," Troy said, his ocean blue eyes sparkling with every word he said, I knew he meant it.

"I'm glad," I said smiling. Troy grabbed my face gently in his hands and began to kiss me. Again, this kiss was filled with such passion it made me melt. Our make out session was about to get better when Troy's bedroom door burst open and in came his mother.

"Troy, I thought I told you to put your laundry away..." she trialed off once she saw me, sitting awkwardly on the bed next to her son. "Umm, hi Gabriella."

"Hi Mrs. Bolton," I replied sheepishly.

"Hi," she paused, looking around Troy's room, trying to find the right words to say. "How did everything go?"

I shook my head suddenly. "I couldn't do it, Lucy." I confessed. Lucy's face broke out into a smile, similar to Troy's.

"I'm glad to hear you're taking responsibilities for your actions. Would you like me to tell your mother, or does she already know?"

"You can tell her, I guess. I don't want to have to tell anyone else."

"Okay, I understand sweetie." Lucy said smiling sincerely. I nodded.

"Oh, and sorry about interrupting your little, make out session." Lucy giggled. "But I don't want another baby Bolton." She said jokingly, causing Troy's face to drop.

"Mom, you know that won't happen." Troy said, not making eye contact with her.

"Now Troy, you know it can, if you get the surgery…" Lucy began, Troy looked up at her and started to shake his head a little, hoping I didn't see, too bad I did.

"Surgery?" I asked, looking at Troy and then to Lucy and then back to Troy again.

"There is a surgery Troy can have, but of course, he's being stubborn and won't have it." Lucy began, looking at Troy oddly. I dropped my jaw and looked at Troy. He was blushing in embarrassment.

"Why don't you have the surgery?" I asked dumbfounded. Troy shrugged and looked at the floor, his cheeks rosy red.

"I'm too scared to get surgery," he whispered.

"Mrs. Bolton, can I talk to Troy alone if you don't mind" I asked sincerely\

"Sure" she says and leaves

"Babe what exactly is this surgery and why are you scared" I asked sincerely and concerned

"Well my part that made my sperm fertile is badly bruised and beat up cause of the impact" he said

"It seemed fine the night you had the hottest I've ever seen" I said smirking

"well it is inside of me" He continued " and they would remove and detach it and attach another one from a guy that same age that past away and I could have had many babied as I could make" He said "but I don't think I would fill that it is mine" he spoke

"Troy it would be I'm a biology freak and that part is just a part the sperm runs through its made in your testicles so it's yours" I stated

"I never thought of it like that" he said "you know what your right" he smiles and kisses me quickly

"Plus, if you get it if we stay together we could have more baby Bolton's and if not you can give your wife a child" I said smiling

"Wait the baby gets my name" He asked surprised

"Yeah cause little Troy Bolton helped a lot" I stated laughing

He smiles and cups my face. Slowly he leans in and kisses me more than ever before. I kiss back running my tongue on his lips begging to enter. He opens is mouth and tongue rushes in caressing his tongue and our tongues getting tangled in each others mouth. We were fully making out when he gently laid over top of me so he wouldn't crush out bundle of joy. I was rubbing his back and I had to takes his shirt off. He starting kissing my neck hitting spots that made me moan he start kissing my collar bone, removed my sweater and shirt to reveal no bra as my breast have been really sensitive lately. He start kissing them gently better a bit softly so it didn't hurt. I felt him harden poking my thigh.

"Babe, go to the bathroom" I said giggling

"You sure" he asked

"Yeah go ahead with one of your dirty magazines" I replied

"Thanks for turning me on I love you" He said kissing my breast once each and getting a magazine form under is mattress and awkwardly walking toward to the bathroom. I laughed and got dressed laying in his bed still.


	16. Chapter 16

**NO ONES P.O.V**

Meanwhile at LAX airport a plane from New York just landed and no one would be expecting who got off the plane. They called a taxi and told the driver Gabriella's address. He gets there and knocks on the door and her mom answers the door.

"Chase!" Her mom exclaims shocked but happy because they have always likes Chase and didn't know Troy and Gabriella were together again

"Hi Mrs. Montez is Gabby here?" He asked

"No I think she went for a walk to the park down the street" she said

"Okay" Thinking perfect opportunity to go kill the bastard that stole my sex kitten form me " I think I'll go look for her I need to talk to her" He stated and walked out the door

He walks to Troy's front door knowing he was her next door neighbour after he had sex with Gabriella friend Kelsey so she would tell him. Kelsey was somewhat shallow and loves Chase so that was her price and he didn't care she was hot but Gabriella was always going to be his sex kitten if he had anything to say about it. He rang the doorbell and Troy's mom answered

"Hello can I help you" She said

"Yeah I'm looking for Troy I'm a friend from the gym" chase lied

"Okay he is up in his room third door on the right and tell him me and his father left" they walk out of the house into the garage and chase walks upstairs with the perfect opportunity, He got to the door and knocked on it.

Before this, Troy was finished and had a shower he was in boxers cuddling with gabby after having completed a few pretty hot make out sessions. Which they really enjoy and it comes so passionate they don't ever want to pull apart but they need air sometime. They were kissing again when there was a knock.

"Who is it?" troy asked

"Me" Chases said and Troy thought it was Chad

"I'll hide" Gabriella whispered and went into his closet closing the wicker door but could still see out

Troy opens the door totally not knowing who it was

"Can I help you?" Troy asked

"Yeah give me my sex kitten back" He said and punched Troy to the floor but Troy stood right back up

"what the fuck man" Troy shouted

"Oh yeah your parents left so now all I can do is KILL you" He shouted and went to swing but Troy ducked and tackles chase to the ground

Gabriella heard the voice and started shaking she got out her phone and txts Taylor

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

_Taylor omg Chase my ex is here I'm in Troy's closet and he's beaten him Taylor chase could kill him get Chad and call the POLICE!_

_**OMG K COMING AND POLICE BEING CALLED**_

Troy and Chase were tackling each other on the floor. I could see Troy was barely fighting back. He was already weak and I started shaking with fear. Troy is tossing punched eating Chase in the face and is Chase. I hear a loud crack.

" FUCK MY NOSE" I heard Troy scream in pain

"That will be the last thing on your mind" Chase said had he punched Troy in the neck then on the temple knocking him out cold and wasn't breathing or fighting back " FIGH BACK YOU PUSSY" Chase screamed and he kept beating him

All of a sudden Chase is pulled off of Troy by the cops and Chad call the ambulance. I run out of closet hobbling to troy

"TROY!" I scream seeing him I lay beside him crying holding my hand " You bastard stay away form us and our baby you son of a bitch I HATE YOU" I screamed at Chase

"You better hope he is still alive "I hear the officer say as they hall Chase out of the house

20 minutes later Troy is in the ambulance with me and we are heading toward the hospital in a rush. He is on a respirator for now helping him breath as they revived him. I was in tears and all i could do was think about how this was all my fault. Chad and Taylor were following to the hospital. I called the Bolton's once they got Troy into the hospital room.

"Hello" came Jack's voice

"Jack.." I say shakily

"Gabby what's wrong?" he asked concerned

"My ex-boyfriend came to your house and beat Troy up... he has broken move and he is breathing now. But you have to come to the hospital I'm really sorry" I said tearing up

"It's not your fault Gabby. Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah just shaken up I saw it all" I said

"Okay we will be right there" He said and hung up

10 minutes later the Bolton's came running over to me. We all sat down and waited for the doctors. He police came and got my statement which took 45 minutes since Mrs. Bolton had to help me from sobbing so hard. It was 7:00 at night when the doctors came out to talk to us.

"Troy Bolton?" he asked and I shot my head around with his parents, Chad, and Taylor

"Yes" I shouted

"Well, he has a broken nose, 3 cracked ribs, his head is banged up pretty bad, and he is having a hard time breathing, but it is stable without a respirator just slow so we have to keep him here for a week just to make sure everything is okay. " He said

"Can I see him" I asked desperately

"Only Family" He repeated

I burst out into tears "but he's my boyfriend and father to my child please"

"Well you are basically family so okay but only one at a time but not for long" He said

I went to the room and sat on the bed beside him crying "Troy, I am so sorry this is allmy fault, but you can't die, you have to be okay for our baby. I love you Troy, I know it's fast but I love you." I said rambling on and crying

"I..lo...love...yo...you...too" He said then gasping for hair

I smiles" Shh babe don't say anything, I'm sorry please don't be mad" I begged

"ne..never" he said as he nodded and kissed my forehead as I bent down to hug him carefully

"Don' t talk Troy, just rest" I say he lifts his one arm up so I curl up to him on the side that his ribs are fine. I kiss is cheek and within 20 minutes we are both asleep on the hospital bed.

His parents came to see us asleep so they just left for the night and where going to come in the morning. They told the nurse to let me sleep with him and not to kick me out after visiting hours. They left and so did Chad and Taylor and I just laid there listening to his heartbeat until I fell asleep for the night then woke up around 6:00 the next morning when the nurse came into check his temperature and blood pressure and change the IV.


	17. Chapter 17

WRITTEN BY : shaunna

**Gabriella's POV**

It had been two days since the accident. Troy was still in hospital, but he was getting better quickly. His nose was almost better, but still sore to touch. His ribs were still bruised and sore, but healing. As for the baby, it's fine. Kicking like a soccer player as usual. I was right now on the way to go see Troy in the hospital.

As I pulled up to the hospital the baby started kicking like mad. It does that whenever we come close to the hospital, like it can sense when Troy will be here with us. I smiled and pat my bump and continued to walk into the hospital. Once in the hospital I checked in at the front desk, and went to Troy's room. I opened the door an saw Troy was sitting up in bed, playing play station. I smiled and walked over, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Hey babes," he greeted, setting the controller down and placing a hand on my belly.

I laughed. "Hey, you seem like your getting better."

Troy shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"The doctor said that I might be able to come out in a couple days, if the swelling in my ribs descends a little bit." Troy said taking his hand off my stomach and putting them behind his head. I put hand on his knee and smile reassuringly.

"You're going to get out of here sooner of later," I laughed. "Hopefully sooner, rather then later."

"I hope so,"

I smiled and another jab hit my stomach, I groaned and placed a hand on my stomach.

"You okay Gabriella?" Troy asked concerned. I nodded and gave a smile.

"Our little soccer player is a kicked today," I said, grabbing my stomach again as the baby kicked.

I saw Troys face light up, and his smile tunred into a grin. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my stomach and waited until the baby kicked. When it did, Troy's smile got even bigger.

"We haven't thought of any names." i said suddenly. Troy looked at my stomach, which his hand was still attached to, and smiled. He cocked his head and puckerd his lips, thinking.

"I like Tyler," he said. I thought about it, then shook my head.

"Nah, i like it, but I like Jacob better." i siad smiling. Troy nodded his head, and glued his eyes back to my belly.

"I got it," Troy said excitedty. "Jacob Tyler."

I smiled. "I love it, and for a girl?"

"I like the names Jessica and Sarah." Troy said. I shook my head.

"Nuh uh, everyone names their kids that, I like Ellie or Joanna." I said smiling. Troy smiled too.

"I like Ellie, what about middle names?" Troy asked.

"Well, before my grandmother died i made her a promise, i promised that i would have her name in my first daughters name. Marie." I said.

Troy nodded. " Ellie Marie, I like it."

"Me too,"

I went to the front of the bed where Troy was and laid down next to him, being careful to be on the side that wasn't hurt. I yawned and Troy wrapped a arm around me.

"Tired?" he asked, i nodded into his side.

Troy put his lips to my hair and began to sing a lullaby. "Sleep my sweet angel, it's only you i love, and I will love you till death do us part."

I snuggled more into Troy's chest, and soon my breath steadied, and i found myself drifting into slumber.

I was awoken by Troy shaking my lightly. I groaned and rolled on my back, my eyes still closed.

"Babe, you have to go." Troy said hovering over me.

I groaned again and playfully hit his arm. "Five more minutes."

"I wish you could stay, Gabriella, I really do, but the doctors need to take some tests and X-rays." Troy said, letting my sit up.

I sighed. "Fine, i'll be back when the evening visiting hours start."

Troy nodded. "See you then."

I nodded and walked swifitly out the door, shutting it behind me. I walked down to my car, got in, and drove off.

I was driving down the roads of L.A, when I remembered we needed some grocery's. I quickly pulled up to the store and got out.

I was walking down each aisle, trying to remember what we needed. After I picked up what we needed I made my way to the check out.

I was placing all the things on the belt, when the cashier caught my eye.

"Melissa?" I asked. She took her eyes off the screen and looked at me, smiling.

"Gabriella?" she asked. I nodded.

"How have you been?" she asked. Sticking up a 'closed' sign on the register.

"Okay, i guess. How have you been" I said, adjusting my cardigain over my stomach so it covered it more.

"Good." she said, then looked down to her watch. "Well, I'm off now, we should catch up sometime."

I nodded. "Yeah, for sure." I pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and wrote down my address and paced it to her.

"Thanks," she said smiling. "We have a lot to catch up on."

"Yeah, we do." i agreed.

"So, what brings you to L.A?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I moved here." I said,she smiled even bigger.

"Great, it can be just like old timed, when we had sleepovers and watched the notebook." she said smiling, receiving a giggle from me.

"Definitely, well i must be off. Call me sometime." I said, then grabbed my bags and headed off.

The whole drive home I had a smile on my face. Melissa. I haven't seen her since she moved, and I wondered what school she was going to. I couldn't wait to catch up more I was really glad I met a friend that wouldn't hate me because of Troy Bolton. At least she wouldn't know I'm pregnant until, I got bigger.


	18. Chapter 18

Gabriella's P.O.V

It is now Sunday and Troy might be able to come home. I haven't been at school because I've been visiting Troy and resting my ankle. It was 6:00 Sunday night and visiting hours were just about to start so I got my one shoe on with the other not fitting over my walking cast hopped in my car and drove to the hospital. I got there and went directly to Troy's room. When I got there he was sitting up dressed in clothes other than a hospital gown.

"Troy" I said happy "You're Back" I said crawling on his bed and hugging his side that was not bandaged under his Polo shirt.

"I never left babe" He said chuckling

"I meant almost back to yourself" I giggles

"Almost, but I can't go to school till Wednesday" He stated

"Well, you can rest then" I stated

"With my beautiful girlfriend, after she takes me home tonight" He stated proudly

"You get to go home YAY" I stated very happily

After that he just had to sign his release forms, and got ready to go home. We both climbed into my car, and I went to my house, where he was planning on staying and I didn't mind. He didn't want to be alone and his parents understood as long as I didn't break his ribs again. I said 

I wouldn't because I want to hug him when he's better he laughed and we got to my house. We went upstairs to my room and he put his bag from the hospital down.

"Babe, tomorrow morning I'm going home to spend the day with my mom if that is okay" He stated

"Yeah it's okay" I mention and laid down on my bed and he laid beside me

"Good thing you can cuddle into this side eh?" He said

"Yeah it's a very good thing" I slide into the side on his chest and lay my head on it

"Love you babe night" he said wrapping his one very strong arm around me

"Love you too sexy night" I say as I kiss his collar bone and settle back onto his chest in his polo

" One second" He said lifting my head and taking his polo off "better?" he asked

I giggled "Yeah" I lean against his bare chest kissing it with my soft tender lips

He was tingly from the feeling of my hot heated tender lips on his heated abs. I could feel him tingle as he felt my lips constantly kissing his abs. It's something we didn't do before and I could totally tell it was turning him on. He would moan slightly letting me no he was enjoying it. I didn't want it to go any farther but it was really fun then I remembered something in a magazine. Guys nipples likes to be enhanced as well so slowly I crawled up to his left nipple which was his good side with my mouth slowly. I slowly started kissing closer and closer till I was kissing on top of it. At this point he was sighing lightly. I know he was enjoying it so slowly I 

wrapped my mouth around it and started slightly sucking on it. He was totally enjoying it. It was nice that he let me just pleasure him with slight little thing. I stimulated that one so I did the other one then kissed down his solid abs. I then kissed his lips. We made out for a few minutes then I laid down with my head on his abs curling up to sleep.

"Night babe, thanks" He whispers softly as he was stroking my dark born curly locks

"Night, anytime love you" I whispered and almost fell instantly into a deep sleep loving sleeping beside him again.

I woke up around 9 the next morning with a strong pair of muscular arms around me. I didn't hesitate to close my eyes and curl closer which is exactly what I did.

"I should go" He whispered into my hair as soon as I curled up again

"I know but you're so comfy" I complained

"I'll come over later I promise and spend the night together all 3 of us" He said

"3" I questioned

"You, me and Jacob Tyler or Ellie Maria" he states

"Okay come over soon okay" I said

"Always" He said as he gave me a long soft kiss on my lisp then got up and left I got up staggered to the bathroom and into the heat of the running water in the shower hoping it would wake me up.

After my long hot wanted shower I got up and got dressed in a lose flow pink baby doll tank and a black flow skirt to my knees. They were both loose fitting so my belly wasn't noticed at 3.5 months along my pregnancy which would be worth it. I went downstairs and made a sandwich got a glass of milk a bottle of water and a bag of salt and vinegar chips which I was craving and back to my room. I ate my sandwich and downed the glass of milk. I then ate some chips and took I few sips of my water then laid down watching a movie then slowly fell into a light sleep. After Troy got home he spent the whole day with his mom. They watched movies, played board games and just hung out for some son and daughter time. Around 500 I woke up to the door bell. I wondered down and opened the door to find Melissa.

"Mel" I said happy "come in"

She comes in "Nice house" She said

"Thanks, let's go to my room I like it better" Laughs and we go upstairs " So what school do you go to Mel"

"East High, I cheerlead and the Hottest guy ever is the basketball captain he is so fine" she squealed

My stomach turned "I go there too"

"Really, I guess your ankle have kept you home" She asked

"Yeah" I said

"So you heard of Troy Bolton" She asked

"He lives next door" I smiled kind of

"WHAT!" She screamed "LUCKY!"

"Yeah well.." I said

"I never knew there was two new girls, this one Troy knocked up and they are a couple, what a slut, I mean he should be with a cheerleader or you" she said

My stomached turned and I feel colour rush from my face "yeah I guess"

Then the worst thing ever happened a knock on my balcony door I knew it was Troy. Even though the curtains where closed a could see his figure

"Babe, Gabby open up" He said

Melissa didn't recognize his voice "awe you have a boyfriend I want to meet him" She said rna to the door pulled back there curtains and she had the most shocked lok on her face as she slowly open the door

"Hey babe" He said as he ran over and gave me a quick kiss "Melissa did you come to harass my girlfriend"

"YOU'ER THE GIRL HE KNOCKED UP?" she asked shocked

"Yeah, but Mel come down" I said

"Mel" He asked me

"We were best friends in New York" I said

"You're not a slut how could people call you that?" She exclaimed

"You just called me a slut" A reminded her

"I didn't know you where here or even that you where the one that he knocked up, but no one can talk about you that way" She states

"Someone that would go after you like me" He said holding me close as Melissa moves and sat on the bed

"She is still my best friend and the school bet be ready cause no one is going to get off calling you a slit or anything they call you" She said and we all laughed and started talking and catching up on things. We told her the whole story she was in shock but got over it as soon as we told her we actually care about each other.


	19. Chapter 19

Written by: shaunna (:

Of course my time with Melissa was cut short. She had to work an extra three hours at the store. Melissa was very understanding when it comes to our (Troy's and mine) situation. She's never judgmental, and always knows what to say.

So now it was just Troy and I, we were both cuddled on my bed. Troy's right arm was wrapped securely around my body, while the other one rested on his chest. I snuggled deeper into his side and closed my eyes, taking in the scent. Axe, it was my all time favorite scent for a guy.

I was soon taken out of my phase when a light shaking woke me up. I looked up to see Troy hovered above me.

"I should go, it's getting late." Troy said, moving so he was standing up.

I sighed. "Can't you stay the night?"

Troy shook his head. "I wish I could, but my dad has us having an early morning practice."

I nodded sadly. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

Troy nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving through my balcony.

I woke up the next morning to the bright light shining in through my window and onto my face. I staggered out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my hair and teeth then went to my closet to find what I would wear.  


Getting dressed was a hassle every morning. Nothing seemed to fit right anymore. After much debate I settled on a pair of regular skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I went to the bathroom again to straighten my hair and do my makeup and when I was done I was satisfied with the way i looked.

I grabbed my bag if my computer chair and headed downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and was met by my mom. She was wearing a black pencil skirt with a matching blazer, and a pink blouse underneath.

I smiled. "Morning Mami."

She turned to look at me and smiled. "Morning Gabriella." she greeted, putting her two hands on my shoulders and kissing my cheek. "Oh Gabby, you're getting so big."

I blushed and looked down in embarrassment. My mom then took her finger and lifted my chin so I was looking at her. "You're beautiful, Gabby."

I smiled. "Thanks mom,"

She smiled. "Your welcome." She took the time so place another gentle kiss on my forehead. "Now would you like some breakfast." she said, grabbing a plate of the counter and holding it in front of me.

I sighed and took the plate from her hold, walking over to the table i sat down and began to eat my breakfast.

Once I was done, I kissed my mom goodbye and headed for the door. I decided I wanted to walk to school o get the exercise, also because the Los Angeles weather was warm and perfect for a morning walk.

I grabbed my bag and hung it over my shoulder and left the house.

The walk to school wasn't long, and before i knew it I was walking up the front steps of the school.

After I got my books, i noticed there was a half an hour before classes started. I grabbed my needed books and headed to the library.

I walked into the library and noticed some students and teachers gathered around a small TV that sat on the librarian's desk. Being curious I walked over to join what was going on.

I watched the TV, surprised to see that everyone was listening intently to the news.

"Breaking news, 17 year old Chase O'Malley from New York city who was recently charged with assault, has been released from a Los Angeles jail due to his parents paying bail. Due to the fact of Chase's being in jail, his school in New York has kicked him out. Therefore, he will be attending a school in L.A.; there has been no word to when or what school O'Malley will be attending…" the reporters voice lingered in my head. I soon felt nausea, and not just because of the baby, but because my ex-boyfriend, whom I broke up with because I had gotten pregnant with another man's baby, could possibly be going to my school. I could tell this wasn't going to be good.

I soon found myself hanging over a toilet bowl in the girl's washroom. Letting my breakfast spill out before me. I sighed and flushed the toilet, standing up I walked to the sink and rinsed my mouth with some water and washed my hands. After I fixed myself up, I walked out of the bathroom and back to my locker.

I quickly zipped in my combination and grabbed my pen, closing my looker and jumped when a familiar face popped up next to me.

"Miss me?" Chase's voice was nasty and full of hate. I jumped back and put my books in front of my stomach, like a guard, protecting the baby I had come to love so dearly.

"Now, now Gabriella, no need for that." he said, walking towards me and placing a hand on my shoulder.

I shoved his hand on my shoulder and stepped back. "Don't touch me." I spat.

"I really don't think you want to do that." He said, walking towards me again, using his hands on both my shoulders to shove me against a locker. I closed my eyes in pain when my shoulder blades met with the cold metal, I didn't want to look at him, didn't want him to get the satisfaction he wanted by seeing the hurt in his eyes.

I tuned my head away, eyes still closed. "Get off me!" I bellowed, using all my might to try and push him away. No luck, he was too strong and the more I tried, the more forceful he got.

"Not unless you want baby Bolton to get hurt." He said, taking on hand off my should, which was still pressed firmly against the locker, and grazed it over my stomach.

I flinched, letting a tear escape my eye and flow donw my cheek. "Please don't." I begged, breathless, trying not to move.

"What? I can't hear you." he said, pressing his fist tighter along my stomach. I cringed in pain, more tears flowing down my cheek.

"Please don't" I said, slightly louder then before. He scoffed at me, and using his thumb and pointer fingers and grabbed my cheeks, forcing my to look at him. He must have saw the hurt and fear in my eyes. He grinned at me in satisfaction before letting me so, letting my slid to floor, grasping my stomach and crying in pain. What had he done?

I began to sob uncontrollably, fearing the life of my un-born child. Chase stood in front of me, laughing manically. My sobs became more constant and soon a familiar voice was sitting next to me.

"What happened, babe? Is it the baby? Is it okay? Babe, talk to me." Troy pleaded. I cried hysterically, looking up at Chase who had a grin smeared across his face.

"What did you do?!" Troy bellowed angrily, looking at Chase.

Chase shrugged and laughed. "It's only to beginning, Bolton." he walked away, only looking back once in my direction to glare at me.

"Babe, what did he do?" Troy asked worriedly.

I shook uncontrollably as the sobs mellowed slightly. "Take me to the nurse, babe."

"What did he do?!" Troy asked, determined to get an answer out of him before we went anywhere.

"Dammit Troy, I think he killed our baby!"

As I said this I saw Troy's face become stiff and white. He starred blankly ahead before snapping up in realization.

He extended his hand and helped me up. He stood behind me, holding onto my right hand while his other hand rested on my shoulder. My left hand was placed on my lower back, and the other one staying planted firmly in Troy's larger hand.

Instead of going to the nurse, Troy lead me outside, ignoring the stares and whispers from the few students gathered around by the lockers.

Troy steered me to the direction of his car. He seated me in the passengers seat before jumping around the hood of the car and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Are you okay?" he asked, buckling in his seatbelt. I nodded meekly, arching my elbow on the door, I plopped my head in my hand. I stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by in a blur.

I looked up at Troy for a moment. His eyes twitched back and fourth in a steady movement, looking at the road in front of him. I could tell her was nervous, as was I.

A tear trickled down my cheek and I put my hand on my stomach, rubbing it in gentle circles.

Why me? Out of all the schools in L.A, why this one? My thoughts were racing so much I didn't even notice that we had pulled up into the garage of the hospital.

Troy didn't speak, but instead h got out of the car and helped me out.

We walked into the lobby. There, sitting at the desk was a woman. Mid-thirties with stone white skin and blazing red hair. She was wearing purple sweater and glasses, and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Yes, son?" she asked Troy, who was pacing back and fourth nervously in front of the desk.

Troy stopped pacing and walked up to her. "My girlfriend, I think she's having a m-mis- miscarriage." I could tell the word hurt him, the way he scrunched his nose gave it away.

She immediately typed something on her computer and looked back up at Troy and I.

"Room 206, just down he hall." she said pointing down and long hallway. Troy nodded, and then took my hand and lad me away.

A few minutes later I found myself lying in the uncomfortable hospital bed, waiting for a doctor to come in.

As on cue the door opened to reveal the doctor. She was wearing a white lab coat the fell just above her knees. "Gabriella, can I ask how this happened?"

I sighed and looked at Troy. He had a blank expression on his face.

I looked back at the doctor. "I fell."

She nodded. "I'll be back in a moment."

Troy and I both nodded as she went out the door, only to re-appear with a large machine on wheels.

She stopped the machine near my bed and sat on a stool next to it. "Lift up your shirt, please. This will be cold."

I nodded and did as I was told. I lifted my shirt up and flinched when the cold gel it my stomach.

She moved the wand around my belly, spreading the gel as she went.

She sighed. "I can't seem to find a heartbeat…"


	20. Chapter 20

I dropped my face, and let everything slip. I began to tear up, letting some slip down my cheeks. I didn't want to look at Troy. I didn't want to see his face when he realized we had just lost out baby. Our life and our creation. something that without us, would not be here right now.

I heard the doctor sigh. "Ah, there it is!" she exclaimed as a familiar fluttering filled the room. I grinned and looked up at Troy. His face was beaming with happiness.

We didn't lose our baby.

I smiled and looked at the screen. I smiled when I saw the little black and white figure movie slightly on the screen.

The doctor smiled and put the wand away, then brushed the gel of my stomach. "Your baby is just fine. It was a close call, though. Be more careful next time." She said.

I smiled and nodded and watched and she left the office.

I sat up, and engulfed Troy into a hug, and began to sob all over again. "Troy, I was so scared." I whispered against his chest.

He rubbed the back of my head soothingly. "But you didn't, and that's all the matters. Our baby is fine, and you're fine."

I nodded and stood up, Troy's arms still wrapped protectively around me. We walked to Troy's car and began to drive back to school.

The ride back to school was silent but a comfortable silence. It was peaceful. We listened to the radio and before we knew it, pulled up to the school.

We got out and walked into the building, first class was almost over, and in a short amount of time these halls would be filled with ids rushing to their second period class.

Instead of going to class for the last few minutes, Troy and I decided to get away. We walked to the end of the building and up a flight of un-marked steps until we came to the roof top garden.

Troy sat on the bench and wrapped his arms around my waist, forcing me to sit on his lap as he stroked my sides.

"I love you, you know that right?" Troy asked suddenly.

I smiled and nodded. "I love you, too, Troy."

Troy and I leaned in and shared a very passionate kiss, sending sparks fly throughout my body. Unfortunately the kiss was interrupted by the buzzing of the bell above out heads. Tell us it was time for class. Troy took my hand and led my down stairs.

Once downstairs we were met by a group of people, all giving weird stares and glances. It wasn't until we saw Melissa barge through the crowd that we felt something was up.

"Hey Mel what's wrong" I asked as the three of us started walking down the halls. Troy's arms were protectively wrapped around my body, hugging me close to his side.

"CHASE O'MALLEY IS HERE!" Melissa screamed, throwing her hands in the air.

"We know, we almost lost the baby because of him." I said weakly

"Um, well you are both not going to like what I'm going to tell you next" she said worriedly, looking away and playing with a strand of lose hair.

"What is it Melissa?" Troy asked, tensing up. I could tell her was nervous, too.

"Well he is in my homeroom and the teacher was like, 'here is your timetable and we know you transferred from your school your friend Gabriella's school so if you need help ask her she is in every class of yours!'" She bellowed, visibly upset.

"He is what?!" Troy yelled. I cringed at his voice.

I started shaking holding onto Troy, he moved me closer and kissed my forehead lightly before looking back up.

"Girls... follow." He said as me and Melissa followed to the boy's locker room and in to his dad's office ,fast and furious.

"Dad, take Gabby home and don't let mom leave or let her be alone" He said all in one breath.

His dad shot us a confused look. "What's wrong" he asked.

"Chase, that almost killed me," I flinched at this " Got out on bail transferred to this school in all her class and just before classes almost killed our baby, so please take her home" He almost begged.

"He almost did what?!" he yelled, angry.

"Can we not explain now, just take her home, please." Troy begged again.

Jack nodded."Okay, Gabby let's go. Where are you going Troy?" he asked.

"The principle." He almost yelled, and he and Melissa walked fast to the head office.

"Gabby let's get you home" He said and we went to his car and went home and Mrs. Bolton was home and I was a loud to stay there until Troy came back since my parents were both at work till about 7:00 at night.

Back at school

**Melissa's P.O.V**

Me and Troy went into the office we had to talk to the principle he needed to know about Chase's past, I knew it would freak Troy out but he had to know to protect my best friend. The principle wouldn't be able to keep Chase there and that was the best.

"Principle Rogers, now" Troy pretty much demands

"Sorry Mr. Bolton he is in a meeting" The secretary said

"THIS IS A MATTER OF EMERGENCY INVOLVING A STUDENT THAT COUDL BE HURT OR WORSE IN PREVIOSU DAYS SO LET ME SEE HIM NOW" He practically shouted

"Okay" she says and calls Mr. Rogers "okay I will thank you sir" she hang sup "go ahead in"

Troy and I basically burst in and he looks startled

"What is so important Troy?" he asks

" Nothing, other then Gabriella's ex Chase is here, in all her classes, the one who tried to kill me and almost succeeded , who put me in a hospital, who just an hour ago almost made her miss carry our child, the one " He said

" The one who RAPED THE OTHER GIRLS THAT BROKE UP WITH HIM." I interrupted

Troy looks at me then the principle with fire and anger in his eyes. His fists were clenched into tight fists.

"He could h-hurt Gabriella?" He said shaking with anger, and fear.

"It's possible, he has done it before" I said dropping my head in shame.

"Now that's a little over the top, don't you think?" Mr. Rogers asked.

" I am not LYING, if you noticed he got kicked out of New York Prep Private school, because he was raping his ex girlfriend there" I explained, getting fustrated at the principle for not believing me.

"Mr. Rogers, I know you love helping students, but it is also your responsibility to keep all your students safe. Now him trying to kill me, my child, and my girlfriend, I think that qualifies for him to be kicked out, but if you chose not I know my parents and hers will gladly transfer us together to keep us safer then we currently would be at this school." Troy said calmly

"Now Troy, you can't leave your the champion of this school." He said standing up from his desk, and placing his two hands down.

"Yeah, and you want to know something else?" Troy asked.

"What." Mr. Rogers states

"I have a responsibility to Gabriella and our child, I love that girl okay and if anything happens to her because she is here I will never ever forgive myself so get him out or we are, Green Valley high is in this district you know oh and they need help on their basketball team:" He said threatening

"Where would chase go." Mr. Rogers asked.

"Back to New York ,where he can't hurt my family" Troy screamed.

"I agree, he is scary and he can go to the public school before he hurts Gabby." I said

Mr.Rogers groaned and sat back down -arching his two elbows on the table- he put his head in his hands.

Troy and I took this oppertunity to leave the office. We walked toout lockers to get out books, and met up again at our next class. Which, luckily, was the same.

Troy and I walked into Bioligy and Mr. Kennedy, our teacher, was preping a lesson. Troy and I took out seats next to each other and began to scribble down the notes.

I could tell Troy was nervouse, his writing was deformed and he had troubles paying attention.

Soon, though, the bell rang and we all piled out fo the classroom.

Troy and I decided to grab lunch together, but Troy didn't eat anything. Nerves, probaly.

Five minutes before lunch was over, Brain, who was on the football team, walked over to our table.

"Heym have any of you seen Connor?" he asked, ablivious to how we felt about Connor.

"No." Troy spat.

Brain threw his hands up in defense and back slowly away. People knew not to mess with Troy Bolton when he was mad or upset. And Brain surely wasn't going to take any chances finding out.

As we walked up to dispose out food, the cafeteria doors burst open to reveal Mr.Bolton. He scanned the gym before laying his eyes on us and running towards us.

"Troy we have a problem." He said, his voice was shaky and stiff.

"What?" Troy asked, getting worried.

" Your mother and Gabriella are in the hospital!" he said .Troy's face got pale and red at the same time.

"WHY?" He asked

"Your mother was hit over the head, and we think Gabriella was sexually assaulted " He said calmly, trying to reach for Troy's shoulders to calm him down.

Troy's breathing became sharp and stiff. "She is carrying my child for fucks sakes!" He screamed.

"Troy stay calm." His dad said, reasurringly.

Troy turned sharply to look at him."STAY CALM! CALM? WHEN THE GIRL I LOVE, WHO IS CARYRING MY CHIDL JSUT GOT RAPED AND YOU TELL ME TO STAY CALM" He shouted.

Troy grabbed my arm and we ran to his car at the ,fastest speed ever, he is almost to drive away when I get in. We rush to the hospital and he runs in ,freaking out.

"Can I help you, son?" The nurse at the desk asked.

"GABRIELLA MONTEZ AND LUCILLE BOLTON" He shouted.

"Third floor, wait in the waiting room for the doctors to come out" she said frightened.

"Troy calm down they will be fine .I'm here okay, we will get water and go wait" I said rubbing his back.

"Fine, but what if ...?" He started, trailing off.

"No if's Bolton" I said sternly. "Gabriella and the baby are fighters, don't worry."

"This hospital has became our secound home the fast few months." Troy said, looking blacnkly ahead.

I gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "It's gonna be okay."

We both got a bottle of water and went up sitting in the room. We were joined by Mr. Bolton who brought Chad to comfort Troy who hadn't moved since he sat down staring out the window almost scared and pale. The Montez's came around 2:00 and It was now rounding 5:00 we have been in the waiting room for 5 hours waiting for results. Finally I doctor came in.

"Bolton and Montez." The doctor said, looking ariound the waiting room.

"Well Mrs. Bolton, was hit over the head,however it wasn't a very forceful hit. She just has a headache and a bump on her, and she will be fine" the doctor stated

We all breathed a sigh of relief excetp for Troy, who stared blankly at the doctor waiting for any word on Gabriella.

"We are keeping her for the night then she will be realised" He said happy

"WHAT ABOUT GABRIELLA SHE PREGNANT DOESN'T ANYOEN CARED ABOUT HER" He screams

"Yes I'm getting there,son" The doctor said.

I take his hand trying to be calm but it doesn't work very well. He forcefully shoved his hand away and looking more at the doctor.

"SO TELL US!" He screamed.

"Okay well the situation is," his face falls "they baby and her are stable, she is breathing on her own, but she is pretty banged up and... she hasn't woke up yet, but she will come awake soon, 

it's not a coma, she was hit pretty hard,though." Troy fists keep getting tighter." She will be fine she is breathing unconscious but she will be awake in the next 24 hours" he said.

"Can I stay with her" Tory asked as tears started streaming down his face.

"Only one family member" the doctor stated.

"We want to visit, but we can't stay and they both need each other he is taking out place" Mr. Montez said

"Yes, he is." Mrs. Montez stated. "Troy she loves you and she need you more than anything right now, go see her and we will before we leave okay" she said.

"Thanks you" Troy said.

He hugged the Montez's.

"I'm so sorry" he said crying.

"It's okay, Troy ,she will pull through with you by her side." Gabriella's dad stated.

"Can I go in now ,sir." he asked the doctor.

"This way,son." he said, ushering Troy to follow him.

**No One's P.O.V**

Troy was led to a private room. He opened the door and gasped Tears falling. His angle the one he loves laying there helpless. Full of bruises with two swollen black eyes. Her legs were brown and yellow form bruising. He has never felt hurt like he did seeing her like that. There was wired hooked up a steady heartbeat that was rather healthy. But his face was full of plain and sadness. He slowly made his way to the chair right at the side of the bed. He took her hand.

"Gabriella" he said tearing up "I love you, I really do the three of us are going to be a family you are safe now, but please wake up you're my life, my future, my family , we need each other please wake up and let me hold you. I love you" He said, he knew she was going to wake up thanks to the test results but he was still cared he wanted his feelings out. He holds her hand and lays his head down on the bed crying. He was crying to release his emotions. All he wanted was to hear his voice. He slowly drifted off asleep with tears stained eyes. IT was 10:00 and the parents and Friends left. Mr. Bolton was with Lucille and Troy with Gabriella.

**The next day would hopefully be better won't it?**


	21. Chapter 21

Troy leaned in slightly closer to Gabriella, inhaling the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo. He let yet another tear slip down his cheek and onto the white pillow case. He add been crying for a great portion of the night. Gabriella, the one he loved, was sitting in the hospital bed, wires and tubes hooked up to her fragile body. Troy couldn't believe that they were in this hospital again, for what seemed like the millionth time within four months. He felt as if he was bad luck, and maybe if he just left her alone, all would be better. But the thought of hurting her, hurt him.

Troy looked down at the soon-to-be mother of his child and smiled, brushing a piece of hair away from her sleeping eyes, he pressed a light kiss on her forehead. He couldn't believe that she was his. He was so proud to walk down the halls with her on his shoulder. To let everyone know that she was his one and only. He knew that lots of girls that at school envied Gabriella, and the fact that Troy Bolton was hers, but it only made him more proud to have her walk along side him.

"I love you, Gabriella." he said; bringing her hand up to his mouth. He laid a gentle, sweet kiss on her palm, watching her sleep peacefully.

Troy watched Gabriella as she began to shift uncomfortably, obviously in a great amount of pain. "Gabriella, are you okay?"

Gabriella's eyes fluttered open. "Troy?" she asked weakly.

"Yes. I'm here baby." Troy soothed, stroking her hair lightly.

"What happened?" she asked.

Troy sighed, taking her other hand into his. "Gabriella, it was Chase. He...he...he," Troy couldn't even finish his sentence before he broke down crying. Gabriella's memory rewound and almost immediately broke down to tears as well.

Troy re-gained his posture. "Gabriella, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." he croaked, stroking her soft skin.

"It wasn't your fault, Troy." Gabriella said. Troy looked at her intently in the eyes and knew she meant every word she said.

"Gabriella, I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, or this baby because of me." Troy said, wiping a tear off Gabriella's face.

Gabriella started at his ocean blue orbs, thinking about all the reasons why she loved him. When they touched, it was like an electric current flew through their bodies. When he smiled, all her fears and worries disappear. When he laughs, it sends her heart flying.

"I love you, Troy." Gabriella said, capturing Troy's lips to hers in a soft, yet passionate kiss that sent both their bodies flying.

Gabriella suddenly pulled away and cringed. "What's wrong?" asked Troy, who was now sitting up and scanning Gabriella's body.

"It's just the baby kicking. It really hurts." Gabriella said, a tear trickled down her cheek and onto her night dress.

Troy slowly placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it in circles. Gabriella was lying on her back, breathing in sharp breathes every time the baby would kick. Troy began to sing. "Shh, my one and only child. Sleep and dream wonderful dreams .For one day soon I will be holding you. Sleep my baby, sleep."

Troy quietly sang to the rest of the lullaby and the kicking quickly seized. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella smiling down at him. Even though Gabriella was bruised and battered, Troy still thought she was beautiful.

"The baby defiantly knows who its daddy is." Gabriella said. Troy looked up at Gabriella and smiled, not taking her eyes of her.

"Yeah." Troy agreed, still not taking his eyes off Gabriella.

Gabriella cocked her head to the side and looked at Troy. "What are you staring at?"

Troy smiled. "You."

Gabriella soon felt very self conscious about how she looked. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"No."

This hurt Gabriella, so she couldn't help but ask more questions."Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"No."

A tear trickled down Gabriella's cheek. The salt was stinging her open cut. "If I were to leave, would you cry?"

Again Troy replied. "No."

Gabriella turned her head away from Troy, silently crying. Troy then gently out two fingers under her chin and tilted her head so she was looking at him.

Troy grinned. "I don't think you're pretty, I think you're beautiful. I don't _want_ to spent the rest of my life with you; I _need_ to spend the rest of my life with you. And if you were to leave, I wouldn't cry... I'd die."

Gabriella smiled and looked into Troy's brilliant blue orbs. New tears formed, but these were different tears... tears of happiness.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez." Troy said, swiping a piece of hair out of her eyes and gently pressing a soft, passionate kiss upon her red lips.

Once they pulled apart, Gabriella had a big smile on her face. "I love you too, Troy Bolton."

Troy climbed back up to the top of the bed and took Gabriella into his strong arms. He began to hum a tune into Gabriella's hair, waiting for her to drift into slumber.

Troy woke up the next day to the bright light shining through the window. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at the beauty next to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Troy?" Gabriella said, turning over to face Troy.

Troy nodded and smiled. "Yah, it's me. You hungry?" he asked.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, I'm not hungry."

"Well, I'm afraid you'll have to eat something, for the baby." Troy said, standing up off the bed and putting his shoes on.

Gabriella sighed. "fine."

"I'll be right back; I'm going to go to the cafeteria."

Gabriella nodded and with that Troy left, only to re-appear minutes later with two trays of food.

He sat on the bed and handed a tray to Gabriella, while keeping the other one on his lap.

Gabriella picked up the white plastic fork and began to pick at the fruit that Troy had selected. She occasionally ate a grape or two, chewing slowly each time.

"Gabriella, you need to eat. You're eating for two, you know." He stated picking up a piece of strawberry and popping it in his mouth.

Gabriella sighed. "I know, I just don't feel like eating right now."

"Gabriella, the baby..." Troy began.

Gabriella looked up from her bowl. "Just drop it, okay. I'll eat when I'm hungry." she snapped, taking the tray and placing it on the night stand.

"But the baby needs to eat." Troy urged. He wanted to do everything he could for this baby, and for Gabriella. He knew she went through a lot, but he wasn't about to let the baby suffer too.

"I said drop it, Troy." she said, turning over on her side and closing her eyes.

Troy sighed and looked at the clock. It was only eight 'o' clock, so he decided it was best to let her and the baby rest for another while.

Troy slowly sat up from the bed, trying not to rock it to much, and grabbed his shoes that were under the bed. He decided to go home, and freshen up a little.

As Troy excited the hospital, he couldn't help but feel sorry for Gabriella. He decided to make her feel a little more at home, if that was possible, he would grab some things from her house to keep her occupied. He got into his car, and road the short distance to the Montez house. For some reason, today the LA roads were not very busy. This allowed him to get to her house faster than normal. He parked on the curb, and walked up to the door. Mr. and Mrs. Montez had given him an extra key, and said that he was welcome whenever he pleased. He grabbed the key out of his coat pocket and opened the door. He didn't think the Montez's noticed the door open. He walked into the landing, and noticed small sobs coming from the kitchen, and Mr. Montez's voice, calming and reassuring. He walked around the corner, but quickly backed myself up against the wall, intrigued in what he thought he just heard them say.

"Honey, Gabriella will be fine. The doctors said just some bumps and bruises." Mr. Montez said comfortingly.

Another sob escaped Mr. Montez's lips. "I know, I just feel that maybe letting her keep the baby was a mistake. Ever since she's come here and has been with Troy, she seems to be spending more time in the hospital then at home." She sighed. "Maybe moving again would be best."

"Hunny, do you really think Gabriella will do that?" Mr. Montez asked.

"No." she sighed. "I'm just worried about her. Troy is like a danger magnet, I don't want her to get hurt."

"So you think taking her away from Troy won't hurt her?" he asked.

"I just… I don't know. I want to do what's best for Gabriella."

Troy decided to show himself now. He stepped away from his hiding spot and into the light of the kitchen.

"So you think taking Gabriella away from me is what's best?" Troy asked, all the anger not seeping out yet. Mr and Mrs .Montez shot their heads up to look at him.

"Troy, how long have you been standing there?" Mrs. Montez asked, wiping the tears away.

"Long enough," Troy shot coldly. Mrs. Montez stood up and walked towards Troy so she was only feet away from him, Mr. Montez stood next to her.

"I can't believe you're thinking about taking them away from me!" Troy yelled.

"Sweetie, think about Gabriella." Mrs. Montez said, putting a hand on Troy's shoulder.

Troy shrugged it off. "I am thinking about Gabriella ! I'm thinking about how she won't be able to raise this baby on her own!"

"You guys didn't mean to do this together. You shouldn't be pulled into it. Think of basketball." Mr. Montez chimed.

"Screw basketball! My main focus is on Gabriella and the baby, and that they have everything they need!" Troy bellowed.

"But your future..." Mr. Montez asked, bewildered.

"My future is Gabriella and the baby. I love her." Troy stated.

"Please, you don't even know what love is." Mrs. Montez scoffed.

"I do. It's what I feel when I'm with Gabriella." Troy retorted. "I might not have known her for a long time, but I love Gabriella and the baby."

"If Gabriella didn't move here, would you still want to be with her and the baby -which you denied at first?"

Troy stayed silent and looked Mrs. Montez in the eyes. He knew that if Gabriella didn't move here, he would have just gone back to his normal ways and wouldn't have cared.

"It was just a freak accident, Troy." Mrs. Montez tried to reason.

"No, it was fate." Troy said, and with that left the house, leaving a very confused couple behind.


	22. Chapter 22

**Troy's P.O.V**

2 minutes later I parked my car at home with tears of anger stinging my face. I didn't want to cry but the thought that her parents want to take her and our creation away made me so mad. I Got out of my car slammed the door and walked to the door of my house. I Jammed my key into the doorknob and swung it open and then slammed it shut more tears falling down my face. I kicked off my shoes and hung my jacket on the stairs and was about to head up stairs when my parents stopped me.

"Oh My God what happened? JACK! "My mom scream I drag my feet to the couch and plop down as my dad comes running it and sees my face.

"What's wrong? Troy what happened to you?" He questioned

I sigh and just sit there

"Troy you can talk to us" my mom prosisted and I lost it

"Her fucking parents want them to move again because all I do is apparently fuck up her life when I rather have her safe then not, I was at school trying to make it safe for her to come. I love her and our baby and the last thing I want is for her is to be in pain. It killed me to see her like that laying there in horrible pain and I can't stand them leaving I love her and our baby and I'm giving up basketball for them because she is the one that drives me to do better and she is my dream now. I can't do this anymore!" I scream

"Troy Calm down, and you don't mean that" My dad said

"YES I DO" I scream back and run to my room and lock the door with more anger tears stinging my face. I didn't want to lash out at my parents but iIwas to angry to be calm and I did mean everything I said.

**His mom's P.O.V**

"Jack we should go talk to them, Troy is serious about them and what he just said ... and yeah maybe it was a mistake but he loves them and he shouldn't be taken away from them and right now she needs to be with him it's where they belong" I say

"You're right, let's go dear" she said

We got into our jackets and walked next door to the Montez's.

"Hello you two come in" Mrs. Montez insists

We walk in and sit down and they make coffee for us to have.

"What brings you two over" Mr. Montez asks

"The fact that our son just came home bawling his eyes out" Jack speaks up

"Look we knows it's our fault, he was upset, but it's true ever since we moves here Gabby as been spending a lot of time it just doesn't seem right" Mrs. Montez speaks up

"Being pregnant involves the hospital and we know why she is there now is definitely not what we want. Especially Troy when u saw him before you left I know that seemed fine but when I went to see Lucille I check in through the window and he had broken down crying and he does truly love them. "Jack says calmly and truthfully.

"Not like this, and if we never moved Troy wouldn't be claiming to love her" Mrs. Montez replies quite coldly

"Okay but maybe so, but obviously there was a reason that you got to move here and they got together it was like it was to be" I reply

" It was just a mistake and accident and we are moving back somewhere where our daughter won't be in so much pain ever again" Her mother speaks loudly

"I don't know her as much as you two do, but I have a feeling I know someone you does, and I know someone that knows her better than anyone and it is herself so we should ask her don't you think?" I said

"Fine let's go ask her know there is still 2 hours before visiting hours our over" her dad speaks

We all get into the Montez's car and drive to the hospital.

**Troy's P.O.V**

Meanwhile I had calmed down. I figured they went to the Montez's to talk but I wasn't sure. I got showered and changed into fresh clothes. I slipped on a red polo black jeans. I grabbed my wallet and keys ran to my car and headed to the mall I had to get something and I knew it was the right time.

I get to the mall and walk fast and directly to the store I needed to go. I Was there 15 minutes and got the right one. I Told then handed her a piece of paper with writing on it. She took it and 10 minutes later it was paid for and all ready. I got it wrapped up into a white box. I went to a shop bought one more single thing. I Got back in my car found a pen and paper and wrote a note and drove to the hospital.

When I got there I slipped the paper into the box and walk in. I go to Gabriella's room and she was asleep. I set the box and the rose on her bed side table. I didn't want her to wake up so I got out of the room and decided to go to the cafeteria to get something quick to eat.

**No One's P.O.V**

5 minutes after he left Gabriella woke up

She sat up and saw the box with a rose. The nurse came in with food and some water as it was close to dinner time. She opened it and it was a ham sandwich and water. She started eating when she decided to open the box. She set the rose on the moveable eating tray then opened the box. She opened it then she saw the note and picked it up to read it.

_My Baby G,_

_I love you and I'm sorry all of this has happened. I tried to make this place safe but it's hard to. I hope you forgive me for everything. I love you and I hope that it will be safe enough for us to be together. However this gift is to let you know matter what happens or anything I love you and always will.._

_Love you tons 3 Troy_

She opens the box more to see a little velvet box she opens it. She sees a ring and takes it out. She looks at it and sees an engraving on the inside. She looks at it closely and reads it

_This is my promise to you 3_

Tears start falling from her cheeks as her face turns into a smile. She slips it on her right ring finger. She is so happy she eats her sandwich even though it is hospital food.

Troy was walking to her room when he sees their parents ask the receptionist and starts towards her room. Troy hides so they don't see him.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I ate my dinner and then i got some yogurt for dessert. I loved my rind though I could not stop staring at it. I would eat with that hand just so I could admire it. I laid back down when I looked up to see the door open. I smiled hoping it was Troy. Soon my smile turned down as I say both of our parents come in with serious looks on their face.

"Hi" I said cautiously "what is going on?" I asked

Crazy questions where running across my mind. Is troy okay? Was this a present he left and is dead. Gabriella he is fine stop thinking that. He wouldn't leave he loves me.

"HI sweetie, how are you?" my dad asked

"Is Troy okay?" I practically shouted

"Yes sweeties everyone is fine don't worry" My mom reassures me "but we need to talk about that actually" She says

I Sigh relieved that he is okay but I'm worried about what she is about to say

"Okay what do we need to talk to" I ask

"Well about Troy, you and the baby." She states

"What about it, we decided we are keeping it that was decided a LONG time ago, and we are all fine so what is there to talk about it" I say happy rubbing my tummy.

"Well sweetie, ever since we moved here you have been spending more time in the hospital" My mom started

"Stop right now" I stated" Things happen okay plus I'm not usually with you anyway I'm with Troy when you are on trips and at business events but we can make more time for each other" I state happy

"Gabby it's not that it's the fact that" My dad starts

"It's all Troy's fault, you always being in the hospital hurt, he is a trouble magnet and it all falls onto you, and we want to move again away from here and him especially" My mom says and I almost lose it.

"Yeah okay maybe some of it is, but we both made this baby, and maybe if we were crazy we both loves each other even if we got mad and seemed to hate each other, and I know chase would leave me I was expecting that, and even when we did move I still wanted this baby but when I found Troy was here is was scary but I grew to love him he does everything he can to protect me. It's not HIS fault chase almost killed him or that he raped me its mine for not being careful Troy is there for me when you and dad are always out, I'm never alone he is always with me and I love him!" I state calm and loud"

"Sweetie, he wasn't with you when this happened, if we never moves he wouldn't have cared, and it was a big freak accident, moving would be safest for you" My mom said

"No mom he was at school trying to fix it so i would be safe for me to go to. So don't go shouting out all this crap before you know the whole story. The safest place for me to be is in Troy's arms where me and our child belong. Yeah you are right he probably wouldn't care, but there is a reason the first place you could transfer was LA because he was here. We were suppose to meet again and it was not a freak accident, even if the baby was a mistake we will both love it this is fate." I shout at my mom

My mom looks at me startled and I was afraid of what she was going to say,


	23. Chapter 23

My mom just looked at my. He eyes staying connected with mine. I started to take some breathes, regaining my posture.

"Mom," I began. "I know you may not think that we are taking control of our actions, but we are. We are in this together."

"Gabriella, don't be selfish. This baby needs a stable home, and we both know you and Troy can't provide one." She said, standing at the foot of my bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not being selfish, mom!" I bellowed. "I don't want this baby to grow up not knowing who its father is."

"Troy can visit a few times a year. It's not like he won't be in the baby's life." my mother tried to reason.

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I want him to be there for the baby's first words. For the first time it crawls and walks. I want him to be there on its first day of school." I explained.

"Gabriella you're not thinking…"

I cut her off. "Mom!" I yelled. "I don't need to think. I'm staying here, and that's final!"

"No Gabriella, you don't know what…"

"What's going on?" A voice asked, entering the room. It was Troy's parents.

"I'm trying to convince my daughter what is best," my mother said, not taking her eyes of me to look at the confused couple.

"Convince her what is best?" Lucy asked.

My mom sighed. "We think we should move,"

"As in we you mean …" Dr.Bolton asked, utterly confused.

"We as in my daughter, my husband, and I." my mom said.

"What?" Lucy cried. "You can't do that! What about Troy. What about the baby?"

"Troy will still get to see the baby." My mom said, rolling her eyes.

"Mom," I pleaded. "I want to stay here."

"Mr. Montez," Mr. Bolton said. "Can we all talk about this when Gabriella's out of the hospital?"

My mother sighed. "I suppose." She looked at me. "I'll see you later, Gabriella." I just rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my stomach.

Once my mother was out of sight, Lucy turned to look at me, her hands on her hips with her mouth pressed into a straight line.

"What was that about, Gabriella?" she asked, standing at the foot of my bed.

"It was nothing," I said, crossing my arms and looking out the window to the busy LA streets below.

"It didn't sound like nothing," Jack said, standing next to his wife.

"Can we please, not talk about this right now?" I asked, getting visually upset. My eyes were starting to water, damn hormones.

"Oh sweetie," Lucy said, walking around the bed to give me hug. She sat down in front of my and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I rested my head on hers. "You know you can tell me everything, right?"

I nodded, and began to speak. "They just don't understand. They think we're being irresponsible about all this. They try to look like the good parents, the ones who would do anything for their kid, but they're not. They would much rather see me have an abortion, or give the baby up for adoption then 'ruin my life'." I began to sob onto her shoulder.

She rubbed my back soothingly, whispering soothing words. "Shh, sweetie. It will be just fine."

Once my sobbing subsisted, Lucy took my shoulders and sat me up right, making me look at her.

"Gabriella," she began. "When Troy came home from New York, we knew something was up. He wouldn't stop smiling, or laughing. He was happier than I ever saw him before. Then you came," she laughed, smiling. "And we were told about you, and the baby. We were upset at first, but then came to realize that this may be the only opportunity to have a grandchild." she smiled and she flattened some stray hair on my head. "You're family now, Gabriella."

I smiled at her, then at Jack, who smiled back and nodded. "Thank you. Both of you. For support." I said.

Lucy and Jack both smiled and nodded. Then, I felt the familiar jabbing pain in my side. I quickly clutched my stomach, waiting for the kicking to seize.

Lucy looked at me. Her face pinched, as if she was wondering what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asked uneasily, shifting her neck to look at me.

I nodded. "Kicking," I stated. I saw Lucy's face light up, and then she glanced at my stomach, eagerly. I knew she wouldn't ask, so I smiled, and took her hand, placing it on my stomach.

When the baby kicked again, her face light up even more. She rubbed her hand in circles, causing the baby to kick more.

"Oh my," Jack! Jack, come here!" she called out, gesturing with her free hand.

Jack walked over and stood next to his wife.

"Feel this!" she said. Jack looked at me, as if asking for permission, and I nodded.

Then, he took his large hand and placed it on the top of my stomach, rubbing it. He smiled when the baby kicked, and looked at me lovingly.

"The baby's going to be a soccer player." he said, chuckling. I nodded and smiled.

There was a knock on the door, and jack went to answer it.

"Come in Troy!"

Then, Troy walked in. Sandy blonde hair sticking up in different directions, making him looked incredibly sexy.

He smiled and walked over to me, planting a kiss on my forehead.

"We'll let you two talk," Lucy said, locking her arm with Jacks and walking out of the room.

"Troy..." I said. Troy looked up at me, and I smiled. "Thank you,"

Troy pretended to be confused. "What?" he asked.

"Thank you for the ring." I said, smiling, planting a kiss on his lips.

Troy smiled. "You're welcome." I kissed him again. "It's just a promise to you, and the baby, that I will always be there for both of you." he said. I nodded, smiling.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too" Troy said, kissing my lips once. "And, I love you." he ducked down and kissed my swollen belly.

I giggled at Troy childishness, and he seemed pleased.

"So," Troy said, after a minute of silence. "I'm going to see the principle today,"

"For what?" I asked.

Troy sighed. "I am not having Chase within ten feet of you." he said.

I nodded.

Troy looked at me. "Gabriella, he asked." I nodded. "Are you going to press charges?"

I sighed. "I don't know," I said slowly.

"Well, baby, I have to go. But, I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" he asked. I nodded.

Troy's POV

After I left the hospital I drove to the school o have a meeting with the principle discussing Chase, and whether or not he was going to stay here, or not.

I walked into the building and immediately went to the office.

When I entered, the principle was sitting at his desk, typing furiously on the computer.

I cleared my throat, and he looked up. "Oh, hello Troy." He greeted. "Take a seat."

I took a seat in one of the very uncomfortable seats and looked at him solemnly.

"Sir," I began. "I don't know if you know this, but Gabriella was assaulted by another member of this school, Chase O'Malley, and I don't think that letting him stay here is a good idea." I said all in one breathe.

It took him a minute to process what I said, and then he said. "Why?"

"Well," I thought for a moment. "If he did it to Gabriella, what makes you think he won't do it to another girl?"

He sighed. "I heard that Chase and Gabriella have history, that's why he did what he did."

"History or no history, what he did was wrong." I said, anger perching in my features.

"Son," he said. "Is Gabriella pressing charges?"

I sighed. "She doesn't know what she wants yet."

He huffed. "Well, I will get back to you on my decision. But don't worry too much about it. You have Gabriella and the baby to look after."

I was about to protest when the secretary came in and began to talk to him about a new student transferring this semester.

I rolled my eyes, and headed out the door, towards my car.

I could tell this wasn't going to go down pretty.


	24. Chapter 24

Troy's P.O.V

20 minutes of driving I got back to the hospital with a bouquet of flowers and walked into Gabriella's room seeing her sleeping lightly. I put the flowers in some water and set them on the table beside her. She was sleeping on the side of the hospital bed so I slid in and ever so gently wrapped my one arm around her waist and slowly fell asleep beside her holding her small hand. Around an hour later i was shaken awake hearing a small voice.

"Babe, Troy wake up" Gabriella spoke softly

I yawn and wake up "Hey babe. Sorry I couldn't help but join you" I spoke softly

She giggled "It's okay sweetie" she said gently placing a small kiss on her cheek with a returned her with one on her cheek.

I sat up and she leaned against my chest as I wrapped my arms around her hugging her tight form the back. We lay there talking for a while.

"How did the meeting with the principal go" she asked cautiously

"Okay I guess, they haven't decided anything" I sigh "It depends if you press charges or not" he said

"Babe I thought a lot about that" she said

"And?" I asked

"What if I do and he gets sent away and my parents and me move again then i would make his life miserable for a reason that doesn't affect me anymore" she said

I was instantly shocked and froze "What, you are moving how could you do that" I shriek

"NO Troy you got it all wrong" she said "I'm not moving my parents want me to and I kind of have to stay with them they are my parents and I would have nowhere to live, and chances are I will be moving soon" She said getting tears

"Shh babe" I whisper wiping her tears with the pads of my thumbs

"I Know, but Troy it's true. I don't want to leave you again. It was so hard the first time. We are happy, you safe me form whatever you can, your parents make me part of your family, the baby needs his daddy all the time not a few times a year" she bursts into tears as I have an idea

"Babe, you don't have to move with your parents" I said

She looked at me weird" but Troy where would I.." she began

I interrupted "live? With me and my parents" I said hugging her a little tighter a hand on her swollen belly and the baby started kicking " Our child agrees" I said smiling at her and her eyes were twinkling in the light

"I don't want to impose" she said

"Gabby don't be silly, you are my girlfriend carrying my child. My parents accept you as their daughter which one day you will be their daughter in law." That I think caught her by surprise but she smiles bigger "You wouldn't be imposing, and we would be living together when our baby is born anyway so why not start early, you can't move" I pleaded

"True, okay I'll move in with you, weather they move or not but can we ask and make sure it is okay with your parents first" she asks

"Of course" I reply

10 minutes later after I called my parents they came into the hospital room to see us still cuddled on her hospital bed

"Hi you two" my mom said "You two are so cute" she mentioned

"Thanks mom" I smile as Gabby giggles lying on my chest

"She's right, you look like a match "My dad said

"We are" I heard he say and my face lit up with a smile as I kissed her forehead

"So what did you call us for is something wrong?" my mom asked

"No mom nothing is wrong we just wanted to talk to you about something" I said

"You know how my parents wanted to move well..." Gabriella started

"We were kind of hoping that since we are going to live together when the baby is born if she could move in with us for the rest of the pregnancy so I can help her and we can look after the baby after its born" I said in one breath.

My mom looked at my dad who nodded.

"Of course Gabby" my mom said you're a part of the family

"Thank you" Gabby said politely and happy

"we were also thinking, even if she didn't move, well her parents could she still move in with us soon, I can't stand thinking she might be in danger or in pain and I can't be there" I said honestly

"Troy. Don't push it I'm a phone call away, and a balcony away" she said

"No. Gabriella Troy has a point. You can move in immediately if that what you want" My mom said

"Yeah we would love you to be living with us, Tory will be happy all the time around you, and we will all be able to help you through your pregnancy before you bring our grandchild in the world, nothing would make us happier. But it's your decision" my dad pitched in

"Okay, when do I move in" She said and I smiled so happy I could've lit up a house

"After you are out and get packed" my mom said

"My parents won't be happy" she said and I could sense the fear

"We will talk to your parents about it" my mom said

"Tell us about what?" her mom said as she walked into the room

"Yeah what is going on" her dad spoke and she squeezed my hand tighter

"Well we were talking" Gabriella spoke softly as I squeezed her hand back for support

"About what: my mother eyes me

"That if you want to move, then do so" She spoke bravely

"Really?" Her father asks

"Yes" She spoke clearly

"I knew you would make the right choice Gabby" her mom said hugging her

Gabriella squeezed my hand and shrugged her mom off her

"Calm down mom. You misunderstood me" She said

"But you said" her mom started

"I said if YOU wanted to move then do so, but I'm moving in with Troy after I'm out of the hospital and packed" She said

"What you can't leave us your are only 17" My mother shouted

"Don' t yell, and to be exact at the age of 16 a child can chose you she lives with either being a loved one, relative, or a assigned guardian other than her parents if they aren't seperated" my dad spoke clearly

"But" her mom stated

"Dear, it's true. And Gabriella loves Troy and he loves her we have to accept that even if it is not what we want. Also it's best for our daughter and our grandchild" her dad spoke well her mom sat dumbfounded

"I'm so disappointed in you Gabriella, you got knocked up by this man whore, fell in love with him but worst of all care about him and your bastard child more than your family." Her mom said harshly

"News flash mom, they are my family, Troy, the baby, Lucy, and jack. They support me and Troy with what we are deciding. They have never seen him so happy and I am so glad I can make him smile like that. I can't leave him. We are going to be a family someday, happy and married with our child even if we can only have one" Gabriella spoke freely "So if anyone is disappointed it should be me, that my parents can't be happy for me that I found my true love and gave somebody the miracle of life, and you a grandchild." She finished me hugging her

"You need to calm down" her dad said leading her mom out of the room. He nodded at my parents and smiles at Gabby weakly. I know he didn't approve but he wasn't disappointed I think is some way she got through to him and was happy for her and me.

"Goodnight you two, I will be back in the morning" my mom said and we nodded and hugged my parents before they left

"My dad thinks it right to some level he smiles" Gabriella said to me

"Yeah, I'm proud of you" I said to her kissing her cheek

"Thanks, I spoke the truth" she said yawning

"Let's get some rest" I said

"Yeah" she said taking a sip of the water she had beside her.

We curled up together on her bed holding each other both happy. Even though the night was hard we were still together in the end loving each other no matter what. Nothing was stopping us from being together. I promised and so did she.

**A/N: Hey ya'll. We both want to thank all of you supporting us we have over 100 reviews and they keep growing. We love writing this story. We still have stuff to add in and we do come up with more ideas every day. Sorry we were long updating but we were busy and had vacations and stuff to attend. But we will be writing and updating as soon as we can thanks for be being patient and waiting. **

**We are also writing new stories on our personal accounts**

**-Mussofan04 has written**

**Friendship to relationship (on hold, and don't know if continuing but would appreciate it being read)**

**And**

**Not so Different (it is a new story started in the same writing style as this story, still in progress and will be for a while) **

**It is an amazing story, and very interesting! if you like high school musical , you will LOVE thesse story**** !**

**-Shaunna100 had written**

**Not ready for goodbye (a two shot which is totally amazing I read it and loved it)**

**Dirty little secret ( another amazing story that I read also which is really good and I would recommend it to anyone who loves High school musical fan fiction stories)**

**Currently writing anew story based on the book twilight coming out soon, I'm sure it will be great and if you read the book and even if you haven't you might want to check out.**

**Again we are both thankful for our readers and people you favoured us and both us on their story alert lists. Thanks and keep reading. **


	25. Chapter 25

My mom just looked at my. He eyes staying connected with mine. I started to take some breathes, regaining my posture.

"Mom," I began. "I know you may not think that we are taking control of our actions, but we are. We are in this together."

"Gabriella, don't be selfish. This baby needs a stable home, and we both know you and Troy can't provide one." She said, standing at the foot of my bed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not being selfish, mom!" I bellowed. "I don't want this baby to grow up not knowing who its father is."

"Troy can visit a few times a year. It's not like he won't be in the baby's life." my mother tried to reason.

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I want him to be there for the baby's first words. For the first time it crawls and walks. I want him to be there on its first day of school." I explained.

"Gabriella you're not thinking…"

I cut her off. "Mom!" I yelled. "I don't need to think. I'm staying here, and that's final!"

"No Gabriella, you don't know what…"

"What's going on?" A voice asked, entering the room. It was Troy's parents.

"I'm trying to convince my daughter what is best," my mother said, not taking her eyes of me to look at the confused couple.

"Convince her what is best?" Lucy asked.

My mom sighed. "We think we should move,"

"As in we you mean …" Dr.Bolton asked, utterly confused.

"We as in my daughter, my husband, and I." my mom said.

"What?" Lucy cried. "You can't do that! What about Troy. What about the baby?"

"Troy will still get to see the baby." My mom said, rolling her eyes.

"Mom," I pleaded. "I want to stay here."

"Mr. Montez," Mr. Bolton said. "Can we all talk about this when Gabriella's out of the hospital?"

My mother sighed. "I suppose." She looked at me. "I'll see you later, Gabriella." I just rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my stomach.

Once my mother was out of sight, Lucy turned to look at me, her hands on her hips with her mouth pressed into a straight line.

"What was that about, Gabriella?" she asked, standing at the foot of my bed.

**No one's point of view**

_The next day _

"Do you have everything, babe?" Troy asked, fixing the strap of the duffel bag. Gabriella took one last glance around the hospital room and nodded.

She was finally realest, and couldn't be happier. She was tired of the hospital bed, the terrible cafeteria food, and the awful smell.

Troy stuck out his hand, and Gabriella took a firm grip on it. Troy lead her out of the room, where they were met by Jack, and Lucy.

"Are you ready to go, Gabriella? I signed the release forms." Lucy asked, putting her arm around Gabriella shoulder. Gabriella nodded.

"We got all your things," Jack said, flicking the car keys in the air before catching them again. "Your mother packed them all in boxes last night, and left them at the house this morning. So all you have to do is unpack."

"Really?" Gabriella asked, excitedly. They all nodded. "That's great!"

Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand, and smiled. "This is so exciting!"

Gabriella smiled and rested her head on Troy's shoulder, and they continued to walk to the car.

--

They pulled up to the Bolton's house twenty minutes later to see boxes scattered over their front porch. Gabriella had guessed her mother had dropped them off earlier that day. Troy got out of the car and helped Gabriella out. Jack had already started taking Gabriella's things inside, and Troy helped. Gabriella wanted to help too, but Troy would let her carry anything heavier then a teddy bear.

Once Troy and Jack had put all Gabriella's things away, Lucy started to make supper. Troy and Gabriella went up to their room, and cuddled on the bed.

"So Troy, have you talked to the principle about Chase?" Gabriella asked, cuddling deeper into Troy's arms.

Troy sighed. "He's not going to expel him unless you press charges."

Gabriella nodded. "I think I will,"

Troy smiled. "Good,"

Gabriella wrapped her arm around Troy's waist and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she drifted to sleep.

Gabriella was woken up by the sound of the door opening, she jolted awake, and Troy chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, soothing Gabriella hair out of her face.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah. Who's at the door?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know, let's go find out."

Troy took Gabriella's hand and led her downstairs. Sitting at the table was Gabriella and Troy's parents.

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked, walking towards them.

"We are here to talk about some things, Gabriella. Take a seat." I nodded and sat at the table, along with Troy. I was sitting next to Troy; my mother was next to my father, and Jack and Lucy.

"So, Mrs. Montez, you wanted to talk." Jack asked.

My mother nodded. "Do you think that having a baby for Troy will ruin his future?" my mother asked.

Lucy shook her head. "No, Troy will manage. He's a strong boy."

Troy smiled at the comment and said. "Mrs. Montez, as long as I have Gabriella and our baby, I am happy."

Gabriella's mom smiled. "Well, I guess we will be staying here then." she looked at her husband, who smiled and nodded.

Gabriella smiled and hugged her parents. "Thank you so much!"

--

Troy woke up and groggily hit his alarm clock. He stretched over to see Gabriella peaceful form still sleeping.

"Gabriella," he whispered, shaking her lightly. "Time to get up."

Gabriella groaned and fluttered her eyes open. "Good morning," she said sleepily.

Troy smiled and kissed her lips. "Time for school."

Troy quickly got up and got a shower, along with Gabriella. Troy dressed in a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt and Gabriella got dressed in a pair of jeans, and a maternity shirt.

They went downstairs and quickly ate breakfast. Today was going to be the day the principle decided whether or not Chase stays or leaves.

They both got into Troy's car and drove to school. When they got to school, they went straight to the office to see the principle and Chase already there.

"Take a seat." The principle instructed, gesturing towards the seat. Troy and Gabriella nodded and sat down.

"Now, we are here today to discuss Chase's punishment for the crime he had committed. Now, I've been thinking hard about this lately and have some to my decision." The principle explained.

"So, does he stay or go?" Troy asked, eagerly.

"Im afraid Chase will have to leave to go to a detention center in Santa Fe. He will stay there for two years and complete his education." The principle explained.

Chase groaned. "Just send me to prison!" he said sarcastically.

"I would love to, but you're not old enough to attend." The principle said with a laugh. "Chase, you will leave today after school, be ready."

Chase groaned again and got up and left, leaving the three of them.

"Thank you so much, Sir." Gabriella said, standing up to hug the principle.

After the pulled apart, Troy shook hands with him. "Thank you,"

--

**One Month Later**

**(Last day of school for Gabriella)**

Gabriella and Troy walked hand in hand into the school. Gabriella was bigger now and glowing more. Her face seems much brighter, and she was laughing more, which always made Troy happy.

Gabriella walked down the hall, her hand rested on her large stomach. Troy had him arm wrapped around her shoulders. They looked so happy together, and people couldn't help but whisper.

"Congratulations," Amy Peterson said to them. "You guys will make great parents"

Gabriella and Troy said thank you and continued to walk down the hall. Some teacher even gave them nice compliments, which made them both shine in happiness.

Gabriella and Troy finally reached their homeroom, and took their seats next to each other. The bell rang and the teacher and other students walked in.

Once it was silent, the teacher spoke. "Student, I would like to call upon Gabriella and Troy, please."

Troy and Gabriella's head shot up, and they looked at the teacher confused.

The teacher smiled. "I just wanted to say congratulations, and I know you two will make great parents to your baby. You've shown some students here that when you're in a messy situation, you can work through it, and have a wonderful outcome. Im so proud of you."

Gabriella smiled, and waddled over to give the teacher a hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

--

It was now lunch time, and the principle had told Troy he would like to se him. Troy walked donw to the office, and sat in the chair.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I am here to discuss your where about during the rest of the pregnancy."

Troy nodded. "Okay. What do you have him mind?"

He smiled. "You will have Thursday and Friday off to be home with Gabriella. But, you will be responsible to catching up on any missed work, and you will need to get Gabriella's work to take home for her."

Troy grinned. "That sounds perfect."

**A/N- Sorry for not updating in forever but I (shaunna) was being lazy, and tired and such, and didn't want to type. LOL! **


	26. Chapter 26

The last month of Gabriella living with the Bolton's has been an interesting adventure but a good one, for all four of them. Gabriella was fully moved into Troy's room. All her stuff was organized. After the mess was cleaned of the teenage boy's room who knew you could fit so much in it? Gabriella found out you could fit another whole room as hers fit just perfectly. It wasn't crowded but wasn't empty either. She used the quest bathroom which was attached to the guest room. The odd time she would complain that it was a little tight. So the last few weeks she has been using Troy's and the guest room was often locked. They said she was making the bathroom bigger since it was really old anyway. Gabriella was seven months along now so her belly got bigger but she still glowed like the happy teenager she was when Troy met her in New York and they created their little miracle.

Everything with school was working out good. Gabriella kept up with all her work and projects with the help of Troy. They were in all glasses so it worked out. Gabriella was still getting good grades and so was Troy. They both kept their marks to the respectable level. Troy still practiced and played games. He could skip practiced on Thursdays and Fridays. The only time he couldn't skips basketball for those day's where if it was a game. Everyone at school, teachers, and students always wished Troy and Gabriella the best of luck.

Anyways the month has passed by really quickly and now it is the middle of March. There was 2 months left to go until the baby was expected. It was a Wednesday night and Gabriella was sitting in her and Troy's room reading a book as she had just finished her homework that was due for tomorrow. Soon Troy came in with a beaming smile on his face.

"Hey baby cakes" he said planting a kiss on her lips making her giggle with the bet name

"Hi love muffin" she replies kissing back "You're in a good mood" she said noticing his smile

"I am, and I hope you will be in about 2 minutes, we got something to show you" He said

"What?" She asks curious

"The bathroom, and you need to see it" he said putting her in front of the guest bedroom where his and her parents where

"Mom, Dad?" she asks

"Go ahead sweetie" they insisted

She slowly opened the door and walked in breathless "wow" she said and started to cry a little

"Hey baby, I'm glad you're happy" he said wiping her tears and she wraps her arms tight around him.

The room she had entered was painted an off white colour but that wasn't all. It was accessorized with a wooden dresser, wooden rocking chair and a light wooden crib dressed with Yellow and Green blankets. There were soft decals on the wall. There was a teddy bear, a bunny, a dog, a yellow duck, then there were letter blocks it was all so beautiful. On the dresser there was a baby monitor that was set up already and other baby need. They insisted on her checking out the bathroom and she cried more there. It was bigger. It had a shower, a full size tub and a little tub for little kids. They had a plastic tub in it for the baby's baths. There was a regular sixe toilet and sink. There was then a corner that was no with a changing table and shelf on top of it. It had spots for wiped, diapers, creams, and other needed items. There was also a mobile hanging down on the changing table to occupy the baby. They walked back out and Troy said he had one more surprise. He went over to the cupboard and opens them. One was a little fridge and the other was a microwave. They had discussed about breast feeding but at an appointment they decided not to, and do formula feeding as it is better within teenage mothers which didn't bother Gabriella much.

"Do you like it hunny?" her parents asks

"You knew?" she asks

"We all did" Her dad said

"This way, we can help our baby with all his or her needs in this room." Troy said

"So we don't have to leave, for food or anything unless we want to" Gabriella said hugging each of them ending with Troy who she hugged extra tight.

"I'm glad it works for you" Troy said

"It's is absolutely breathtaking" she said smiling huge

"Also, the bathroom is equipped for you too, and Troy was too anxious but for the first week you'll want to be in here." Lucy started "A couch is being delivered and will be up against this wall. It pulls out and you will both be able to stay here with your baby when you want to" she said

"Really, guys this is way too much" she said

"No it's not Gabi" Jack said smiling

All the parents were all happy and understanding about everything that had went on before this point and both Gabriella were glad for that. They all went down and had dinner and dessert. It was now just before bed and Tory and Gabriella where in their room.

"Hey baby, can we talk" Troy asks

"Sure" Gabriella said

"You are graduating" he said " The baby will be born before the end of school and you get the time off, except for a month after you come to write exams" he started

"Yeah, that works out perfect" she says smiling

"Then you are coming to graduation for awards and diplomas" he says

"Yeah of course baby" she said

"Now baby, I know you might not want to but my parents and yours have both offered to watch our baby so we could go our senior prom." He said holding his breath after

"I do, just wearing a dress is the thing I'm worried about" She said

"Baby it's okay you know you are beautiful in everything you wear and you will have over a month to find the perfect one" he said

"Yeah you're right of course I'll go to prom if I can ever find a date" she said pouting and teasing.

"Well, look no more, Gabriella Montez will go to the Prom with me" Troy asks handing her a single rose

"Yes" she said hugging him.

They went to slip after sharing a kiss. He thought it went really well and they were both excited about what was to come for them.

IT was now a week before her due date and sometimes things got tough but it all worked out. Her hormone caused her to get snappy a bit and once in a while Troy was told to sleep on the couch and he did so. Other than that it had been going ok. She would get really weird cravings but she hates them and was satisfies. When she had pizza she needed ketchup on it as well to add more flavour to the sauce. If they were having stake she wanted sour cream to dip it in and no-one would disagree at all. The craving kept getting weirder and disgusting to others but she was so happy.

She was now just about at the end of the nine months and it was hard to walk but she was doing okay. Troy, Lucy, Jack and her parents where always there to help and she was thankful for that. At school she got word of her projects and she was passing everything and was in place for awards. IT was in the middle of May and she was happy that it wasn't dreadfully hot. She was also thankful that she wouldn't be pregnant during the summer.

The baby would be coming any day so Troy was granted to have his cell phone on in class. Gabriella was ready to have the baby and so was everyone else. They were all curious on the gender of the baby since they wanted a surprise. The last doctor appointment the baby was healthy and their shouldn't be any problem with the birth

**A/N: So what is the gender of the baby? The name they chose and will everything go according to plan? Find out next chapter of Freak Accident or fate. Please read and review, **

**Thanks MussoEfronLovers**


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriella woke up in the early hours of the morning to an unfamiliar pain in her stomach. It wasn't like the usually kicking she had been experiencing, this pain was more hurtful, and the pressure was almost unbearable. She brang her hand to her stomach, and rubbed it in soothing circles. That would usually seize the kicking, but this time the pain continued. She closed her eyes, and took deep breaths, hoping that would stop the appalling aching in her stomach.

It was when Gabriella felt a warm trickle of water run down her leg, she knew she was in labor. She turned over on her left side, and gently shook Troy.

"Troy," she said eagerly, nudging his shoulder. "Troy, get up."

Troy groaned. "Gabriella, not now." he said, waving his hand in the air.

She sighed. "Troy, it's time."

Troy shot up, and looked at her. "Right now?" he asked, wide eyes. Gabriella scrunched her face and nodded.

"Troy, please hurry. It hurts," Gabriella begged, her eyes watering.

Troy stood up from his spot on the bed, and walked over to Gabriella's side. She grabbed his left hand, while Troy's right hand rested on her lower back, guiding her out the room.

Troy stopped at his parent's bedroom, and stuck his head in the door. "Get up. Gabriella's gonna have the baby." Troy said eagerly.

Jack and Lucy both shot up right away.

"Go, Troy. Take her to the hospital. Your mother and I will call the Montez' and get a ride with them. Go!" Jack ushered, standing up and grabbing the nearest shirt he could find. Troy nodded and guided Gabriella carefully down the steps and into the car.

"I can't do this, Troy." Gabriella breathed, as Troy reached over and buckled her up.

Troy leaned back over into his seat, and turned to look at her. "Yes you can, Gabriella. You can do this."

Gabriella began to take deep, long breaths as Troy sped towards the hospital.

"Troy…" Gabriella hiccupped. "It hurts… really bad."

Troy looked at Gabriella with a sympathetic look on his face. If he could taker her spot, he would. He hated seeing her in pain, knowing it was his fault. He defiantly didn't regret anything, but the fact that his love was in pain, hurt him.

"I know it hurts," he soothed. "But imagine… in a few hours we are going to have a baby."

Gabriella scrunched her face and nodded. Another contraction hit and she grabbed the door for support.

About ten minutes later, Troy and Gabriella pulled up to the hospital. Jack and Lucy must have already called the hospital because when they got there, nurses were waiting with a wheel chair.

After loading Gabriella onto the chair, they wheeled her off into a room where she changed into a gown and layed on the bed.

"Okay Gabriella, im going to check how many centimeters you are dialed." Dr.Greene said as she adjusted Gabriella's legs in the stirrups. She examined her then smiled.

"You are about five centimeters dilated. If you keep going at this rate, the baby should be here within an hour or so."

Gabriella nodded and scrunched her face when another contraction hit. She eagerly took Troy's hand and squeezed it. Troy bit his lip has the pressure on his hand increased.

"Ouch. Gabriella, that's my hand." Troy said as calmly as possible.

Gabriella's face turned red. She looked at Troy and narrowed her eyebrows. "You think you're in pain?!" she bellowed. "What you feeling is _nothing _compared to what i'm feeling!"

Troy sighed and nodded. "You're right. Sorry."

Suddenly, another contraction hit. Instead of grabbing Troy's hand, Gabriella took a firm grip on the railings. She threw her head back and let out a groan. This was more painful then anyone had ever said it would be. It was like someone was riping through her, and setting her on fire. The pain was unbearable.

"Troy..." Gabriella cried. "Help me, please."

This was what Troy hated to hear. She was begging for his help, but he could do nothing to help ease the pain or drown out the fire. The most he could do was remind her that everyhting was going to be fine, and that they would have a little baby to call their own very soon. But this didn't help the pain, and for that, Troy felt terrible.

"Gabriella, don't cry. It will all be over soon." Troy siad as he reached over and brushed some of the tears away from Gabriella eyes. Gabriella reluctantly nodded and wiped away the remaining tears with her fists. The contractions were becoming closer and closer together, and each time Gabriella would curl into a ball, and cry. Troy would stay by her side and stroke her cheek while she rode out all the pain. Troy wanted it to be hom that was hurting, not her.

Then, the steady _beep beep _of the baby's heart monitor turned into_ beepbeep beepbeep beepbeep. _Troy immediatly shot his head up and francticly looked at Gabriella. She was sitting up with a paniced expression on her face.

Then, Dr.Greene enetered the room and chekced the baby's montior. She sighed and rished to Gabriella.

"Okay, I want you to lay flat on your back." the doctor intrusted. Gabriella nodded and did as her was told. Troy doctor adjusted Gabriella's legs in the stirrups again, and examined her.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, paniced. "Is everything okay?"

Dr. Greene sighed. "The cord is wrapped around the baby's neck. If we don't get the baby out soon..."

Gabriella gasped. "Oh God..." she breathed.

She nodded. "You are eight cenitmeters dialted now. It's not fully diatled, but if you like you can start pushing on your next contraction."

Gabriella nodded. "Anything for the baby."

The had waited about thirty secound for another contraction to hit. Gabriella quickly took Troy's hand and srunched her face as the contraction hit.

"Okay, Gabriella push!" the docotr bellowed.

Gabriella jolted forward, and pushed with all her might. Troy counted to ten, and Gabriella collapsed on the bed.

"Come on, Gabriella. Another push!"

Gabriella shook her tear stained face. "I-I...can't. I c-can't do this!"

Troy took Gabriella's chin in his hands and turned her face to look at him. "Yes, you can. You can do anything, Gabriella. We are in this together."

Gabriella reluctenly nodded. She wanted this baby out of her, and now. She didn't want to wait one more minute of this agony. But, as another contraction hit, Gabriella found herself pushing with all the power her body could muster.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, one more push, ten!"

"I hate you, Troy!" Gabriella bellowed, cluthing the sheets.

Troy cocked his head to the left. "Why?"

"You did this to me!"

"Come on, one more time! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine,ten!"

Loud cries filled the room, and the doctor took their baby to get cleaned up. The doctor came back a few minutes later holding their baby.

"Congradulations. It's a boy!"

The doctor carefully placed the baby boy in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella looked down lovingly at her son, and smiled. Everything about him looked like Troy. He had blonde hair, which stood in every direction ontop of his head, and big blue eyes. His nose was round, just like Troys, and his cheeks produced little dimpels. Gabriella was so pleased. She looked up at Troy, who was gazing down at their creation and smiled. This was his miracle baby, his son, his blood, his beuaty. Gabriella giggled when she saw the tears escape from Troy's eyes. This was a moment they would never forget.

"So, what will you be naming this dashing boy?" the doctor asked, holding a clip board in her hands. Gabriella looked at Troy, who nodded.

"His name is Jacob Tyler Bolton."

--

"Gabriella, he's beautiful." Gine gushed as she reached over to place a kiss ontop of her daughter head.

"He really is something," Jack said, looking down at his grandson.

The Montez' and Boltons had arrived twenty minutes after Jacob's birth. They would have been there sooner, but they had gotten stuck in traffic. But now that they were here, they were happy.

"I still can't believe he's our's." Troy beamed as he held his newborn son delicatly in his arms. He was sitting with Gabriella in her bed as everyone gushed over the new arrival.

"Well belive it, because he is our's." Gabriella siad as she reached up to place a soft kiss on Troy's cheek. Troy beamed with happiness. He had everything he could ever have wanted. His beautiful child, and his lovely girlfriend. He loved them both very much.

"So Gabriella, how was the,er, birth?" Greg asked akwardly.

Gabriella sighed. "Painful, but totally worth it. I'd do it again any day."

Gregs eyes popped out of his head. "Not anytime soon, I hope."

Gabriella shook her head and laughed. "No, not anytime _soon_."

Greg laughed. "Good."

"Well, we should go and let you guys rest." Lucy said as she ushser everyone out of the room, leaving the new parents alone.

"He beautiful, isn't he?" Gabriella asked as she kissed the top o Jacob's head.

Troy gently rocked Jaco back anf fourth. "Yes, he is. I still can't belive he's here, in my arms." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella giggled. "Me either. It's so surreal."

Troy looked down at Gabriella. "I love you,"

Gabriella smiled. "I love you, too."

"Oh, and Gabriella?"

Gabriella looked back up at Troy. "Yes?"

Troy smiled. "Thank you."

Gabriella cocked her head to the side. "For what?"

Troy looked down at Jacob, and smiled. "For giving me a son."

--

Gabriella sighed and placed Jacob into his carrier. He was three days old, and ready to go home. Gabriella and Troy couldn't be happier at the fact that they get to bring their little boy home. They wanted to star their life as a family, and watch Jacob grow and mature.

"Gabriella, are you guys ready?" Troy whispered, peeing his head in the door. He didn't want to wake Jacob, who was sleeping soundly.

Gabriella nodded. "Let's go."

They walked to the car, and put Jacob in the backseat. Troy slipped into the drivers seat, and Gabriella stayed in the back with Jacob.

Troy put the keys into the ignotion and the car roared to life. They drove in the direction of the house, thankful that Jacob slept the whole way there.

Once they arrived home, Troy and Gabriella took Jacob inside. Jacob was awake now, and his bright blue eyes and blonde hair lite up the whole room.

"Want to take him upstaris?" Troy asked Gabriella. She nodded and lifted Jacob out of his carrier, gently resting him in her arms. His head was resting on Gabriella's shoulder, and she started to rub his back in soothing circles. Jacob was still asleep, and liking the way his mothers body heat radiated off her and onto him.

Gabriella walked slowly up the stairs, humming a lullabye. She still couldn't believe he was here, in her arms. It was so surreal. Gabriella brang Jacob into Troy's bedroom, and layed him in the center of the bed. She crawled on the bed, and layed to the right of Jacob. He lifted her self up on one arm, and looked down at her son. She placed a hand on his small tummy, and rubbed it in circles. Jacob gurgled and please bubbles in delight. Gabriella giggled and placed a kiss on his head.

"Can I come in?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy and giggled. "Of course you can! It's your room."

Troy smiled. "Yeah, right."

Troy walked over to the bed, and sat on the oppoiste side of Jacob. He smiled when Jacob kicked his feet in the air and gurgled. This was a special family moment, and they were both so glad they got to expericane it together.

"Wow," Troy breathed, looking at his son.

Gabriella looked at Troy, and smiled. "This is amazing, isn't it? I can't believe he's actually here."

Troy nodded. "It is amazing. The fact that he is mine blows me away."

Troy looked back down at Jacob and smiled. Jacob had fallen asleep, his breathing even and steady. Troy looked up at Gabriella and leaned in to place a tender kiss upon her lips. Gabriella giggled into the kiss and reached over to put her hand on Troy's cheek.

Gabriella smiled. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, and our son. More than anything in the world."

--

Gabriella smiled as Jacob's cries filled the house. It was currently two in the morning on Jacob's first night home. Jacob was waking up every two hours, and Gabriella or Troy would both rush up in excitement to tend to their little boy. It was always a pleasure to see their little boy, with his bright blue eyes, looking up at them.

"I'll get him," Troy said as he kicked the covers off himself and walked into the hallway. He walked down the hall way until he came to jacob's room. He saw Jacob in his crib, laying down on his back with his feet kicking in the air and cried ripping through his throat. Troy walked over and picked Jacob up, rocking him back and fourth for a moment before walking him over to the changing table.

Once Troy changed Jacob's diaper, his cried stopped. Troy smiled in defeat and picked Jacob back up and walked over to the rocking chair. He sat down on the chair and began to rock in a steady rythem.

"Hey there, buddy." Troy said, kissing Jacob's cheek. "I'm your daddy. Wow, i'd never thought i'd be saying that. You're my miracle baby, Jacob. You really are a miracle. You and your mommy mean so much to me. I love you both very, very much. When you grow up, Jacob, I want you to know that I will be there for you. If you make a mistake, i will be right behind you, supporting you. I'm sure mommy will do the same. I love you, Jacob. So very much."

"That was beuatiful, Troy."

Troy looked up to see Gabriella leaning in the door frame with a smile on her face. Troy automanticly blushed a dark shade of red, and chuckled lightly, not wanting to wake up a sleeping Jacob.

"You heard that?" Troy asked, standing up and walking towards Jacob's crib. He laid Jacob down, and turned around to face Gabriella. Gabriella walked over to Troy, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes, I did. It was amazing, Troy."

Troy smiled. "I love parenthood."

Gabriella smiled. "Good, cause we're only getting started."

--

**Shaunna A/N- I am so sorry for the wait. I just didn't know how to write this chapter. I hope you all like it!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: In this chapter we include friends. We haven't really included them in the story so just imagined we have.**

It had been a month since Jacob had been born. Gabriella was back in shape with her perfect body as Troy always complemented her. Jacob had his check up and he was perfectly healthy with about 12 pounds. To the families he was the most precious boy ever.

Gabriella was back in school and it was now the last day of school before graduation. She was sitting at the lunch table with Sharapy, Melissa, and Taylor. They were talking about their dresses to wear under their gown, and wanting to see Jacob.

"You girls excited I mean we graduate tomorrow" Gabriella said

"Yeah, really excited" Melissa agreed

"And we all have cute dressed to wear during graduation under the ugly gowns" Sharpay reminds them and they all laugh

"Yeah, we have the grad lunch tomorrow, then we all go get our hair done and graduate" Melissa smiled

"And we repeat hair and make-up the next day for prom" Gabriella says

"Yup" the other three agree

"So Gabs, when to we get to see Jacob" Taylor brings up

"Soon enough" she says

See her and Troy had an idea hiding it from their friends for a month so far. They wanted it to be a secret. They said very little and usually changed the subject.

"How's my baby doll doing" Troy's voice came as he sat beside Gabriella and kissed her quickly

"Good" Gabriella said smiling after returning the quick kiss

Troy's friend Chad joined his girlfriend Taylor. His friend Ryan, Sharpay's twin joined Melissa, his now girlfriend, and their friend Zeke joined his girlfriend Sharpay. It was always the eight of them. They were the popular group and most popular cutest couples voted in the year book.

--

It was now the next day. Everyone was anxious especially the seniors. They were graduated finally. They would be out of high school, some going off to college, university, or some taking a year off to work or start families and such.

When the bell signalling lunch time all the seniors got their stuff unlocked their lockers and left. They went to the fancy restaurant the school had chosen for the Grad lunch in. They all sat at designated tables of eight they had signed up for. All the grads got there and the lunch in began.

There were stories told, toasts, yearbook signings and the traditional grad book signed by all the graduates and their favourite moment of the four years at the school. The lunch in was a tradition so not one grad missed it. At the center table was the nicest popular people the high school as ever seen Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Melissa, and Ryan. They signed so many yearbooks their hands started to cramp but they laughed it off as usual.

About 2 hours later around 2:30 it was empty. Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor, and Melissa and left and went to the salon to get their hair done. After that they went to Sharpay's to get ready. They all got make up on and their dresses.

--

Sharpay was wearing a light pink baby doll dress that ended at her knees. She had on high pink heels and her long blond hair was pulled up into a gorgeous bun like the others. Taylor was in a green tank top dress too her knees. Her dark hair was pinned up the same as Sharpay's and she wore green strappy sandals. Melissa was wearing a blue tube top dress to her knees. She had blue heels. Her hair was pinned up a little different and more elegant as her hair was longer. Gabriella was wearing a red halter top dress. She had red pumps to match. Her long black wavy girls where left down. They were curled more with curved her face. And beautifully pulled back with a fancy tiara the hairdresser had for occasion such as graduation.

After they were all ready they got what they need and piled into Sharpay's car and headed towards the school where they would meet their handsome gentleman, they called their boyfriends.

--

After the lunch in the guys went to hang out at Chad's house. They played basketball and video games. After they were done they all got showered and ready to graduate with their beautiful girlfriends at their sides.

Zeke was dressed in nice black dress pants, dress shoes and a white button up shirt with a pink tie. Chad was dressed in black white shoes, off white khaki pants and an off whit button up shirt with a green tie. Ryan was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a white button up shirt with a blue tie. Troy was wearing black pants, black shoes, and a white button up shirt with a red tie. They all got into their cars and drove to the school where they were meeting their girlfriends.

--

They all met up and gracefully complemented each other on all great they all looked. The coupled all shared a quick kiss. They intertwined their hands and walked into the emptied Gym to get their gowns. They all got into their red and white gowns. They carefully added their hats with the red tassels hanging down. No-one was happy due to having to line up in alphabetical order but they managed. They could surely be apart for an hour or so.

--

Meanwhile parents filed into the auditorium waiting to see their children finally graduate high School. Gabriella had got her grandma to look after Jacob therefore all the parents could be there. After about 20 minutes of waiting the students all started filing in and taking their sits. They all sat down in their rows. First the principled made announcements then they started announcing awards. It was a really long drag but the students didn't mind. After 45 minutes all the awards were given out and it is now time to get the diplomas. One by one the students went up and got their diplomas.

"Zeke Baylor" The principle announced

Zeke walked up and everyone could hear Sharpay's cheers the loudest. The students were applauding as he walked down and went to his seat.

"Troy Bolton" The principle announced

Troy walked up and the whole school went crazy. All applauding and his face was lit up as he spotted his girlfriend smiling and applauding. He walked down and took his seat.

"Chad Danforth" The principle announced

Chad tripped up the stair being the goof he is but regained composure and walked up. He accepted his diploma smiled as the student body was cheering and went and took his sit again.

"Ryan Evans" The principle announced

He proudly walked up accepting his diplomas as he could hear and see his entire friend applauding. He then went back and took his seat.

"Sharpay Evans" The principle announced next.

They drama club was cheering along with all her friends. She confidently walked up accepter her diploma smiling then went and tool her proper seat beside Ryan.

"Melissa Johnson" the principle then announced

She walked up accepted her diplomas seeing her group of friends and cheer squad cheering loudly. She then went and took her proper seat and sat through the rest of the ceremony.

"Taylor Mckessie" the principle announced

She smiled and walked on stage accepting her diploma. She saw all her friends cheering and the school as well then took her proper seat again.

"Gabriella Montez" the principle called

The school again went crazy. She was almost as popular as Troy and all of them were cheering loudly. Her friends were standing up. And Troy was flashing the most amazing winning smile. She smiled then again took her proper seat again.

After the end of all the names the principle took the podium.

"This year we had a great year and an amazing high achiever graduating class" He started "this year we have chosen a models student for valedictorian and everyone is going to find out who the lucky person is for the first time tonight" he stated "Please welcome our valedictorian Miss. Gabriella Montez.

She stood up as her friends smiled and applauded as they were happy but surprised as well. She took the podium and started her speech.

"Thank you for choosing me as being your valedictorian for this graduating class. I have only been to this school for a year and it has truly changed my life. Good times, bad times, fights, office visits, sad times, and some very interesting times at that. I would firstly like to thank all of you especially 7 of you that helped me through all these times form the first day till now. The experiences in this school will stick with me for a lifetime and will never be forgotten. There had been so many things all the students have been involved in. Assemblies, pep rallies for our amazing achieved athletics department. Games, musical productions, talent shows, dance showcases and art shows. Are school as many choices and we are all very lucky. Everyone here knows it hasn't been the best year for me but it had turned into just that. This experience is a kind everyone should have in their life and I'll always be proud to say I have had. I hope all you can proudly announce that as well. I want to wish all of you the best in your life to come. Congratulations to this graduating class of 2008" She finished and they all throw their hats up cheering. She walks down and she gets swung around by Troy who then plants a quick kiss on her lips as she does to and is greeted by all her friends so proud of her.

The 8 of friends posed for pictured as their parents couldn't get enough. They had all one at least one award some more. Taylor won science achievement, and geography principles award. Gabriella won Class '08 highest achiever, Mathematics award and the community involved student of the year. Chad got male athletic. Melissa got Female athletic of the year. Sharpay got Drama achievement award and female drama performer. Ryan got Male drama performer. Zeke got most improved player for the basketball team in this year. Troy got overall male athlete of the year, MVP of the basketball team and the English award to a lot of surprised people.

After pictures and goodbyes they all headed their separate ways. Troy and Gabriella got home. They both showered and got into comfortable clothes. Troy got into pyjamas pants and a t-shirt. Gabriella was in American eagle sweat pants and a Hollister top. They were finished and they went to see Jacob. The pulled out the bed in the nursery. He was fine and so beautiful. They curled up on the bed.

"Troy, thanks for everything this school year, you made my life different and for the better" she said hugging him and planting a kiss on his cheek

"My pleasure" he says "we created an amazing little miracle and I'm forever great full towards you for that. And you speech no-one could describe experiences like that, I was so proud." He said

"Thanks babe, now how about we get some rest" she suggested

"Perfect idea love" he said and kisses her as she kissed back

"I love you Gabriella" He said

"I love you too Troy" she said

They both curled up and fell into a peaceful sleep

**A/N: Well everyone here it is. The second last episode of Freak accident or fate. The next episode is sadly but happily the final episode. We are going to be doing an epilogue though. We have thought about a squeal, however we both have other storied we are working with and new ones coming out. And we would love if you could all read up on those. We also have another season of school starting up which can get very stressful and writing time limited. We want to thank all of you for reading our story. We will have links of our profiles for our other stories. Thanks and read the final chapter and epilogue and please continue to Read and Review. Any news on squeal in the following months will be posted so please stay into the alert list if you would like and we will let you know what happening.**

**Thanks**

**Mussoefronlovers**


	29. Chapter 29

Today was the day all the seniors at school were anticipating. Today was prom, and for some people, it was the most important night of their entire lives. For Troy and Gabriella, it wasn't as magnificent. The best night in both of their lives was when Jacob was born, and neither of them could deny it. But still, knowing that tonight was prom made both their stomachs tinkle with butterflies, and their hearts swoon, maybe a little more than they should. They both knew that tonight was going to be special.

Fiddling nervously with his thumbs, Troy kept glancing up to the clock, located on the wall of the Montez house. He was eagerly awaiting for Gabriella to descend from the staircase, so he could see how beautiful she looked. He felt his heart in his throat.

Putting a hand over his coat pocket, Troy felt the small lump under his fingers, and sighed. Tonight was the night that Troy Bolton would ask Gabriella Montez to be his wife, and he, Gabriella, and Jacob, would become a real family, like it was meant to be. He just hoped she said yes.

"I'm coming down now, okay? Don't laugh, please." Gabriella's voce echoed down the stairs, and into Troy's ears.

Troy chuckled. "You'll look fine, Gabriella."

He heard her sigh. "No, I still have some of the baby fat."

Troy laughed at her response, but stopped suddenly when he heard her heels clinking across the hardwood floors. Then, just on time, Gabriella slowly started to walk down the stairs, and she looked magnificent. Her hair was loose over her face, the curls falling gracefully down her back, and shaping her face perfectly. Her dress -strapless, and Champaign colored- fit her figure perfectly, getting tight under the bust, then fitting into a perfect puff. Troy had to fight to retain consciousness.

"See, I told you I look like a dork," she whined.

Shaking his head, Troy said, "No, no, no. You look absolutely... gorgeous," He quickly grabbed a hold of her hand, and spun her in a neat circle, watching as the dress flew out from her body, than floated back in, "And as for the baby fat, I see none. You look the same as you did before you had Jacob."

Gabriella clicked her fingers, "Speaking of Jacob, is your mom taking him tonight?"

Troy nodded, "Yes, she has him all night. Don't worry, tonight is for you and me."

"Okay, I just feel guilty leaving him with your mom while we are out."

He smiled. "This is your high school prom. Trust me, my mom doesn't mind one bit. She adores Jacob."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am."

Gabriella laughed as Troy guided her outside. A limo was waiting for them, all their friends waiting for them inside. Once outside, Troy opened the limo door for Gabriella, and she gracefully got inside, Troy following behind her.

"Hey, everyone." she greeted warmly, taking a seat next to Troy. Everyone waved happily, the smiled evident on their faces. They all looked so happy, so carefree, and so... normal. It was scary, considering Troy had a lump in his throat, nervous for the fact that later on tonight, would be the moment of truth.

"Gabriella, you look fabulous!" Sharpay squealed. She was wearing a hot pink halter dress, her blonde hair tucked neatly in a bun. Zeke was sitting next to her, a pink tie wrapped around his next, tied to perfection. Sharpay _must _have picked that out.

"You all look great, too!" Gabriella giggled.

Taylor was wearing a purple dress, a shawl fell over her shoulder, and she held a black clutch purse in her hands. Beside her, Chad was wearing a simple black suit and tie, looking very professional.

Everyone looked... wonderful, absolutely stunning.

They arrived at the hotel ballroom fifteen minutes later, and quickly hurried to make their way inside. In the ballroom was decorated beautifully, with lights and balloons dancing across the room. It was dark, but still light enough so everyone could see where they were going. It looked like they were the last to enter, because everyone else was already up, and dancing, some even sitting at the tables, talking among themselves. But, as soon as they stepped into the center, it seemed like all eyes were on Troy and Gabriella. Of course they would be the topic of gossip no doubt, considering the birth of their son just months before. Everyone was curious as to how the baby was doing, and if Troy and Gabriella were still together.

"May I have this dance, Gabriella?" Troy asked, tiring to face the beauty next to him. She giggled, and placed a peiti hand into his. He guided through the dance, his hips swaying gently against hers. Her head was on his shoulder, her eyes closed. She enjoyed being close to Troy, feeling his body next to hers, his breath on her ear... It took everyone's breath away.

Turned both their bodies, Troy pulled Gabriella closer to his chest, and inhaled the sweet scent of her vanilla shampoo. It was calming to him, somehow, knowing that Gabriella was only millimeters away from him. It was so he could protect her from harm, and keep her to himself.

As the music stopped, Troy reluctantly let go of the firm grip he held on her waist, and guided her back to the table where everyone else was seated. Once they were sat, they began to talk.

"So, how's the baby doing, Gabriella?" Chad asked, cocking an elbow on the table.

Gabriella smiled. "Jacob is doing great. Troy's mom has him for the night, so Troy and I could get out."

"That's good."

Interfering, Sharpay said, "So, who do you think will win prom King and Queen this year?"

Gabriella shrugged. "I don't know. It could be anyone, really."

As the hour went by, Gabriella became suspicious. Troy was nervous, she could tell. He would twiddle his thumbs, and always look at the large clock on the east wall. But, not wanting to be filled with worry, Gabriella shrugged it off, and enjoyed the time.

"It's that time of year again!" a voice bellowed throughout the room, "Prom King and Queen will be announced."

Everyone gathered quickly around the small stage, the girls giggling excitedly. Mrs. Banner, the vice principle, carefully opened the white envelope, slowly cutting each edge until, finally, it was open. She lifted the small piece of pink paper out, and held it in front of her nose.

"Congratulations to our prom King, Troy Bolton, and his Queen, Gabriella Montez!"

The crowd erupted into a fit of claps as Troy and Gabriella slowly walked up on stage, both their faces turning crimson from the attention. Just as Troy grabbed the mic from Mrs. Banner, he saw his mother enter the room, Jacob laying in the carried she was holding. She smiled when she say Troy, and Troy smiled back. No one else except Gabriella and Troy noticed she was there.

Troy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, hello, fellow students and teachers," he began nervously. Gabriella gave him a reassuring look, boosting his confidence. "I just wanted to thank everyone who voted for me, and for Gabriella. It is an honor to be able to be up here to..." he looked at Gabriella again, and she nodded, "introduce you to the newest member of my family, Jacob Tyler Bolton."

Everyone gasped, and watched intently as she walked through the crowd and up on the stage. She laid the carrier next to Gabriella's feet, and Gabriella slowly bent down, and retrieved Jacob from his carried. She held him against his chest, smiling at the little tux he was wearing. Jacob cooed lovingly, and looked around curiously at the people in the crowd. Everyone looked at Jacob in awe, cooing over the small child Gabriella held in her arms.

"Everyone," Troy said into the mic, "this is mine, and Gabriella's son, Jacob."

Gabriella slowly walked off stage, and a small group of people walked over to her. Troy was by her side in a instant, guiding them back to their table.

Sitting down, Gabriella smiled. "This is him, you guys."

"He is beautiful, Gabriella!" Sharpay said excitedly, holding out her arms. "May I hold him?"

Gabriella nodded. "Just support his head."

Gabriella gently guided Jacob into Sharpays arms, and Sharpay took the child in lovingly. She held his head under her palm, gently stocking his back with her other hand. She was a natural with babies.

Chad looked down at Jacob, than back up at Troy. "He really is something special. You have a good little boy here, Troy."

Troy nodded. "Yes, I do. I'm very blessed."

"As am I," Gabriella agreed. "Everything seems so complete with Jacob around. I don't know what else I could ever need."

Taking this as his cue, Troy said, "Gabriella, may I talk to you for a moment?"

* * *

**Shaunna Author Note: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I am have been busy with other stories, and homework and school. And I am so sorry that this is a short update. But, thankfully, Kin is a faster writer than I am, so it shouldn't be too long before another update.**


	30. Chapter 30

Gabriella is smiling when Troy asks to talk to her alone

"Yeah, sure but we should really bring Jacob back to your mom's" she starts

"No need" His mom says coming up to them "I'll take him" She scoops Jacob up after Troy and Gabriella both kiss him on the cheek. Mrs. Bolton leaves then troy stands up and offers his hand to Gabriella.

Troy's hand was a little sweaty as the moment was inching closer and in just 20 minutes he would know if she felt the exact same way and the moment of truth was to be answered. Was it actually fate? Gabriella took his hand shrugging off that it was sweaty and Troy lead her to the elevator in the lobby and hit the up button.

"Babe, where are we going?" Gabriella questions

"I need to talk to you alone, so we are going to a room if that's okay" He said feeling a bit nervous as he runs his hand down his front feeling the little lump from the inside of his coat.

"Okay, but we can have a last dance right?" She asks

"Of course" He assured you as the elevator arrives and they step in

His one hand was getting a little shaky as he pressed floor 24 on the elevator and the doors closed and the elevator starts the slow rise getting closer to their floor every second. Troy can barely contain the suspense could the elevator go any slower. The elevator finally stops and opened the doors to reveal a dimly lit hallway. Troy squeezes Gabriella's hand as she squeezes back and they start walking down the hallway to the right of the elevator. They reach the last door and Troy hesitates and takes a deep breath before sliding the key in the door then opening it to reveal the most romantic setting Gabriella has ever seen other then in movies.

The hotel room and no light on other then hundreds of Vanilla and Sugar scented candles everywhere. There was a white couch with red rose pedals everywhere even on a huge open space around the floor. It was almost right out of a fairytale Gabriella was in pure awe.

"Troy, I'm speechless" She states holding his hand

Troy subtly pressed a button on the wall and I'll be starts playing, as Tory offers Gabriella is hand. "May I have this last dance?" He asks with the irresistible smile. Her sweet soft giggle echoes through his ears and his smile got bigger if it was possible.

"Definitely" she says taking his and being spun around into his arms.

He wraps his arms tightly around her waist as she wrapped hers around his neck never wanting to let go. She rests her head on his chest and they sway along to the music getting lost in their world where they were the only two that would matter. When the music finally ended Gabriella pulls back a little.

"Oh, babe you wanted to talk me?" She reminds him and asks

"Yeah" he says trying to hide a shaking voice as he gently leads to the couch where they both sit down.

"Okay, what is it loved" she asks smiling

"Well, okay, but let me completely finish before you say anything okay?" he asks

"Promise" she confirms

He takes a deep breath and takes her hands in his.

"Last August was a whirlwind of adventure and I think we can both remember why. I met this amazing girl who had me from the very first glance. We got to know each other randomly bumping into each other literally, but it being the best time of my life until something happened started a tornado. She ended up pregnant and I went ballistic not believing it and I was thankful I was walking away and it was like I would never have to live with the quilt or burden but she had to. I had the quilt and the burden though until I found out my new net door neighbour was the one I wanted it to be but I couldn't except it. And right now sitting in front of me is that girl that has me from the moment I laid eyes on her. We had good times, bad times, hard times, and most memorable times that nothing could ever compare to in the world. We have the most gorgeous miracle child of ours that truly makes everything we've been through worthwhile. Gabriella Monte there is nothing more in this world then what I want to ask of you in this moment. The moment that I want you to make you mine forever, for the eternity of our existence. "Troy spills his heart out as he slowly bend down on one kneed has Gabriella had already let out a few tears run down her face

He slowly reached into his inside pocket and pull out a box with shaky hands. He slowly lifts the box to reveal the most amazing engagement ring. It wasn't huge but it could be hers. The band was increased with tiny diamonds and 1 sparkly diamond on top.

"Gabriella Maria Monte will you give me the honour of being your husband? Will you marry me?" He says smiling as tears start running down her face. She couldn't explain what she was feeling but the biggest smile shot across her face.

"Yeah" She says weekly nodding her head Troy sits up sliding the ring on her finger then pulling her in for a long soft passionate kiss.

Soon they were lost in the love and lost they shared for one another. They were kissing and it meant everything. Slowly troy laid down pulling her on top of him gently as his hands slowly and carefully undoes the zipper of her dress well his fingers follow the path rubbing against her skin sending her shivers down her spine. The dress is un-zipped when Troy stand then up and it carefully slides of her body revealing the gorgeous tanned figure that he could not get enough of. He carefully lifts her allows her to wrap her legs around his waist as she removes his jacket, undoes his tie and starts unbutton his shirt as he slowly makes his way to the bedroom with his brunette beauty in his arms.

When they get to the bedroom they just clothes the door as her feet touch the ground and he is feverishly kissing her neck ever so gently but enough to send pleasurable electricity fire through her body as a powerful force. With shaky hands she undoes his belt and slowly slides his dress pants to the floor. AS he moves his mouth to hers he slips out of his shoes and pants living him in boxers. She slowly raises her feet out of her heels as troy lifts her up then slowly lays her on the giant bed letting her melt into the blanket as he slowly supports his weight over top of her kissing her again. Soon her hands are running up and down his back and she's practically ready to bed for him to go on as in that moment his hands run up her back and slowly unclips the clasp of her bra as he takes it of one strap at a time almost tempting himself.

It comes off as he starts kiss her jaw bone to the sensitive spot on her neck as she lets out little moans, He gets to the collar bone and start kissing his way to her breast bone where he nibbles her skin a little leaving a mark. He continues the trail of kisses to her navel the to her hips where he slowly starts to kiss back up and his hand start to roll of her panties as they are both getting ready for this. When his lips touch hers they get lost in a lip lock until he feels her hands pulling down the rim of his boxers as they slide down his legs. She raises her feet and peels them of his legs. They are leaving nothing to hide. No insecurities to worry them. He reached over and pulls out a wrapped condom and she smiles nodding the approval. He slowly removes the condom and slides it on. He positions himself over top of her and looks passionately into her eyes when she smile and pulls his body a little closer signalling him as he slowly enters into her body. She squints a little feeling pain as she hasn't experienced this since August but this time was so much more than that. It was love, passion, and everything they both wanted. He thrust slowly building up the adrenaline which is now pumping through both their veins. He starts going harder, faster sending her into an orgasm like never before. She could barely handle her feelings. He keeps going leaving his marks all over her chest and neck holding on for as long as he can. Soon she pushes them over so she is in command and they start making love like never before in this way. Soon he can't and he says the most pleasurable sigh he could ever manage as he lets go into the condom. She had never heard a guy sigh like that to her and she was so happy. He then removes herself as she rolls off of him and wraps a sheet around her glistening petite body. He removes the used condom and disposes of it. He then slips on boxers wrapping a sheet around his waist and his arms around his fiancés body. They were both breathing heavily to catch their breaths.

"I love you Gabriella, always have always will forever" he says

"I love you too Troy more than ever explainable" she confirms

"I always knew that my thought was true" he states

"Your thought?" she asks curiously

"That this by no mean was a freak accident it was always and will forever be Fate" he says as they smile together.

So the moment of truth was answered and Tory and Gabriella were too always be together. That's the way fate had it play out. And so they lay there sound asleep waiting for the life ahead of them to begin. What would that bring? The adventures, good and bad times, everything in between, and that's another story to be played out after all this is just the first chapter of their lives as one.

**A/N: Well here it is the final chapter of freak accident or fate what a run this had been a wonderful one for sure. Me and Shaunna could not be more proud about this story and how it turned out it means so much to both of us. The last Chapter that Shaunna had wrote was too good to keep you in suspense the reason for me uploading this Chapter now. We have ideas for a sequel and explain more about that in our epilogue we are working on together and will be the final post in this story. We are excited that we will be eventually doing a sequel and hope all of you will keep reading the next part and continue our journey following their lives. Please Read and Review and are epilogue will be up as soon as possible.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Dear readers,**

**We are not writing an epilogue for this story anymore. Instead we are getting right into the sequel, "Fate Within A Miracle". We are very happy that this story was successful and hope the sequel will be just as much or more so successful. Please keep reading and reviewing and it will be up soon.**

**MussoEfronlovers**


End file.
